


The Flaw Of Their Legacy

by JPthewriter



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Romance, Teenagers, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPthewriter/pseuds/JPthewriter
Summary: After Klaus sacrifices himself for his daughters, Miracle has taken it in strived. She wanted to be the very thing that made her parents proud. But Hope was a different story. The only thing in her mind was revenge, the world deserved to hurt as much as she was. [slowburn Hizzie]
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. It's Nothing personal

The art of the night sky lit up the dark forest. The tall dark trees spiked up into the sky, there wasn't any sign of life to be found besides two people who stood next to each other. One held a crossbow in his hands while the girl stood confidently next to him with a backpack. They looked ahead as far as they could see, nothing but darkness all around them. They stopped following the trail miles ago, the only thing they followed was their belief that something would be here.

As they trudged on, they stopped at an abandoned old cabin. Alaric levels his crossbow toward the door as he slowly walks forward, Hope follows behind. Once both of them stopped at the front door, Alaric pressed his foot to the door and with ease, the door pushed backward. Alaric steps inside the house, without being able to see much of the cabin, he tightened his grip around the crossbow.

Alaric searches the entire cabin alongside Hope, they find nothing inside except old food wrappers scattered in one room. The wrappers were fairly new, so whoever was the culprit, they would probably come back. Hopefully, it was the person they were looking for.

The pair makes their way out of the cabin. They stand on the porch and their eyes scan different parts of the forest. Still, they saw nothing.

"So that was a waste," Hope says, she crossed her arms while still looking around for any sign of life.

Alaric sighs, his eyes tried their best to see the dark depths of the forest but to no avail. "We can't give up yet," He replies, while squinting his eyes he continued. "Considering we have a wolf on the loose with two dead foster parents and another foster kid missing, we must stay on our toes." Alaric glances up at the full moon, "This is one chance, we might not have another until the next full moon."

"Can't we just call in a hunter or something?" Hope asked irritatedly.

"This wolf is still a kid, Hope," Alaric gazed toward the younger girl. "And every kid deserves a second chance."

Hope glanced toward Alaric to meet his gaze. There was a hidden meaning behind his words, it struck deeper in a way that Hope hated. Without a reply, Hope looks away from Alaric, her eyes fall to the ground. Not every kid deserves the chances she's given.

"Hope," Alaric says softly, he placed his hand on her shoulder. Before he could say anything, there was a scream echoing from behind the cabin. Alaric and Hope shared a look, they rushed down the porch's stairs and ran after the continuous screaming that filled the silent forest.

The pair rushed into a clearing where one boy stared at another boy who was on his knees and hands. Hope immediately shrugged off her backpack and dug inside for shackles. Alaric raised his hand up to greet the boys.

"Hey," Alaric settles both boys. "Problem, here?"

"Uh, no sir!" the mop-haired kid replies nervously. He glanced toward his friend who's practically growling in pain.

"Landon?" Hope lifts her head from her bag, Landon glanced toward her with a confused look as well.

"Hope?" Landon questioned.

"You two know each other?" Alaric inquired.

"Y-Yeah, he used to serve me milkshakes," Hope smiled weakly, her smile soon vanished as the werewolf next to Landon started crying out in more pain. Hope quickly wraps the shackles around the boy's wrist and around his neck. Hope wraps the chains around a sturdy tree and backs away from him.

In a matter of seconds, the boy had turned into a large black wolf. The wolf pulls against the chains, noticing that he can't free himself, the wolf turns to Hope and growls.

Alaric stares at the large animal in front of him. "Looks like we caught our wolf."

* * *

The rest of the night went on. The werewolf, known as Rafael turned back into his human form. He and Landon were brought back to the school in the early hours of the day. Alaric explained that the Salvatore school was indeed for the supernaturals and it's best if Rafael decided to attend here. Alaric was nice enough to let the boys sleep in a spare room. Rafael seemed oddly quiet about this whole experience, or maybe he was just tired. Landon, on the other hand, was the opposite of Rafael. During most of the conversation, Landon was asking so many questions that Hope wanted to snap her neck.

Landon was excited, sure it was a little cute if not equally annoying. Landon didn't seem to carry any supernatural gene as far as his appearance goes, which could be a problem for a future Alaric.

Landon might've been a little pest for Alaric to get rid of, but he sure could be an asset for Hope. All she needed was just one moment alone with him…

"My daughters will be coming soon to give you a tour," Alaric speaks to Rafael. The werewolf nods quietly, from beside him was Landon who probably had a million more questions spirling in his head.

"So, a school for the supernatural, huh?" Landon looked toward Hope, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "So like, this whole time, you were a witch?" Landon shook his head, "This is insane."

"I'm not just a witch," Hope replied, "But let's not get into that."

"Anyway," Alaric sighed, "You two previously attended Mystic Falls High?"

Both boys nod.

"Does anyone know about," Alaric paused, he cleared his throat. "The incident with your foster parents?"

"No," Rafael replied, "At least, I don't think so."

"We don't actually have any friends," Landon explains.

Hope stifles a laugh. Alaric raised an eyebrow at her before turning his attention back on the boys. "What have you heard about this school?"

"Not much, apart from it just being a rival to our school," Rafael shrugged.

"I heard that this school was for rich troubled kids," Landon replies, "Boy, were they wrong."

"Well, aside from whatever you heard about this school, we have open arms for you Rafael," Alaric says. Rafael and Landon share a look but before either could reply, a voice gets their attention.

"Hi Daddy," Lizzie and Josie walked into Alaric's office side by side. Alaric looked away from the boys and smiled at his girls.

"Lizzie, Josie," Alaric motioned for them to walk in. "This is Rafael," Alaric nods toward Rafael who sat in a chair in front of Alaric's desk. Rafael turned to the sisters and gave them a half of a smile. "He needs a tour around the school, I'm trusting him in your care."

Rafael stood up from his seat, he glanced at Landon. "What about Lan?"

"We… Need to speak with him, privately," Alaric replied.

Rafael shares a final look with Landon before following the sisters out of the office. Landon watches him leave and nervously, he turns back to Alaric. "So, what do we need to talk about?"

"The incident with your foster parents," Alaric answered.

Landon became visibly nervous, he looked away from Alaric and stared down at his lap. "I-I don't know what happened."

Alaric raised an eyebrow, "You have no clue?"

Landon shook his head, "nope. Not a single clue."

"Liar," Hope said.

Landon glanced over to her with a frown, "What are you? Some lie detector test?"

Hope pulls out a small red ball from her bag, "I'm not, but this is."

Hope walked over to Alaric's desk, she placed the ball down and crossed her arms again. "So, let's start over," She says, "What happened to your foster parents?" her eyes were glued to Landon making him ten times more nervous than he already had been.

Landon looks away from the pair of eyes staring back at him. "I didn't see anything," He mumbled out. The lie detector glows to blue, Landon sighed in relief. "T-That's a good thing right?"

"Tell us what you did see," Alaric replied with his voice becoming stern.

Landon let out a breath, "I… I was just in the living room," He paused, his eyes staring at the lie detector in front of him. "He… He was so angry with me and I tried to, I tried to fight back."

"Who is he?" Alaric asked, he sat up in his seat and leaned forward a bit.

"Our foster dad," Landon answered. The lie detector remained blue as Landon continued. "He was always an angry man, especially with me. That day, that day I was tired of it you know?" Landon stares down at his lap again. "That day, I hit him back. I hit him and hit him but I wasn't trying to hurt him, I just wanted him to stop."

"What happened next?" Alaric asked.

"He hit back. Harder, and harder. He wouldn't stop," Landon's voice became shaky as he spoke on. "Our foster mom just watched… She watched as he continued on," Landon let out a breath, "Before I could even try to defend myself again, Rafael… He…"

"What did he do?" Alaric pressed on.

"He… He was only trying to help me," Landon looked up to meet eyes with Alaric. "He didn't mean to…"

"Did Rafael kill your foster parents?" Alaric frowned, "we need to know the truth."

"I ran upstairs once our father was busy with Rafael," Landon says. "I ran upstairs and I locked myself in my room. I heard them downstairs, I heard them all fighting but then it all stopped. Everything went quiet," Landon glanced toward the lie detector that still glowed blue.

"Do you believe that Rafael killed your foster parents?" Alaric interlocks his fingers together.

"No," Landon replies, the lie detector glows red. "Okay, fine… Maybe he did," Landon sighed, "You said last night, that this school was open for people who could need a second chance… So why are we digging up the past?"

"That's what triggers the curse," Alaric responded. He leans back into his seat, "it's been months since your foster parents' deaths. People need answers and quite frankly, a lot of the press are pointing their fingers at you and Rafael."

"So, what's going to happen to us?"

"Like many supernatural cases, this one will be swept under the rug," Alaric paused, he considered his next words. "As for the both of you, Rafael has a home here."

"What about me?" Landon frowned, "I have nowhere else to go."

"We'll find a place for you," Alaric glanced toward Hope, "Can you bring Milton here please?" Hope nods quietly, her eyes linger on Landon for a second too long before she leaves the office.

Landon wrapped his finger around his necklace, it was made up of several tiny bones with a small skull in the center. Landon sat back in his seat, Alaric pulls out his phone and clicks on a contact named Matt.

After several silent minutes, Hope comes back with MG following behind.

"Milton, thank you for joining us," Alaric stood up.

"It's MG," MG smiled, he greets Alaric with a nod.

"Right, MG," Alaric nods. "You know what to do," Alaric motions to Landon.

"What's going on?" Landon stood up from his chair, his hand still wrapped around his old necklace.

"Meet MG," Alaric pats MG on the shoulder. "Our friendly neighbor Vampire," Alaric smiled.

"Of course," Landon mumbled.

MG walked over to Landon, he placed his hand on Landon's shoulder and stared into his eyes. "You will forget your experience here. Rafael has harmed your folks, but you know he's in a safe place now. You will forget seeing Rafael turn and—"

Landon smacks MG's hands away from his shoulder. "What the hell is happening?"

Hope and Alaric share a confused look, MG glanced between the both of them.

"Did you do something wrong?" Hope asked.

MG shakes his head, "This is like the easiest vampire trick in the book! I did not get this wrong."

"Then why isn't he being compelled?" Hope argued.

"I don't know!" MG shrugged.

"Compelled?" Landon backs away from MG.

"Maybe he's taken Vervain, he has been on the run with Rafael for months now, maybe he's learned enough to—"

Landon interrupts Hope, "I don't know what Vervain is! Plus, I can hardly wrap my head around Raf being a werewolf! I had no idea what to do and I only ran with him because I… I was scared!" the lie detector test suddenly glows blue, Hope stares at it.

Alaric squints his eyes toward Landon, he turns to Hope. "We need Emma," He turns back to Landon. "Have you ever experienced any Supernatural abilities yourself?"

"Like what?" Landon asked.

"Unnatural Healing abilities? Super Strength?"

"Yeah, no," Landon shook his head, "I can hardly do push-ups," Landon lifts up his shirt to expose a large scar on his ribcage. "How's this for healing ability?" Landon glanced toward his scar, "I got this the night Raf and I ran."

Alaric scratches his head for a second, "Okay, well, I guess this wasn't as simple as we thought."

* * *

Landon paced back and forth inside the small cell. He held onto his necklace as he mumbled incoherent words with his eyes shut tight. Maybe if he didn't think about it, he wouldn't feel as trapped as he does right now. But no matter how many times he paced, he bumped into the wall several times and opened his eyes to see the walls inching just a little closer. This is crazy, what school has a prison? Landon thought as he continued walking around the cell.

Hope stood outside the cell to watch him. Landon was practically hyperventilating in front of her eyes and she couldn't do much about it. Who knows what'll happen if she decided to let him out. He could escape and go on a snitching spree and tell anyone he ran into that the Salvatore School was actually for supernatural beings. That idea may be a little far fetched, but you never know what someone's capable of.

Hope turned her head slightly to see Alaric talking with the school's guidance counselor. As the two adults whispered, Hope listened in.

"So, do you have any idea on what we're dealing with?" Alaric asked, his back was facing Hope.

"I was going to suggest he's a werewolf as well, but he didn't heal as quickly as one would," Emma replied with a whisper. "These tests will hopefully provide some Intel on who he is, we just need to sit tight."

Alaric glanced over his shoulder, Emma followed his eyes to see Landon still wandering around the cell. "Yeah, that kid will have a lot of trouble just sitting."

"Do you want to release him with the other students?" Emma asked.

Alaric shook his head, "I want to know what he is before we shoot him back into the school," Alaric sighed. "How is Rafael doing?"

Emma smiled, "he seems fine so far, he's asked questions about Landon though."

"What about the pack? Did they accept him?"

Emma shrugged, "I'm not sure he talked to any members of the pack yet. But you shouldn't have to worry about that, Miracle will accept him into the pack."

Alaric nodded, "I just want things to run smoothly for him. Especially after the whole foster parent incident."

"Me too," Emma says, "I'll talk to Miracle tomorrow to make sure she talks with Rafael, okay?"

Alaric nods again with a soft smile, "okay."

"What are they talking about?" Landon walks up to Hope, he wraps his hands around the bars. "Are they talking about me?"

Hope shook her head, "they're talking about Rafael. He seems to be fitting in okay."

Landon smiles weakly, "that's good. Really, I'm just happy this place will accept him, I hope it helps him."

"I think it will," Hope shrugged.

"After the… The situation with our foster parents, he seemed so torn up," Landon admits.

Hope stares into Landon's dark green eyes, "Would you do anything to stay here, with him?" She whispered.

Landon thinks for a second, "It depends on what this everything is," He chuckled. "But, maybe."

"That's good," Hope grinned.

Alaric walks up to the pair and places his hand on Hope's shoulder. "I think you should be going to bed, Landon will be secure here."

Hope nods, she turns to Alaric. "I need some space to wolf out, am I allowed?"

"Even if I said no, you'd still find a way," He chuckled. Hope looks away shyly. "You're not very discreet as you thought huh?" Alaric shakes his head, "I'm sure you're aware of the party that's going on tonight. You're allowed around that area, just make it to your bed when I shut down the party."

Hope smiled, she quickly walked past him.

Alaric turns to Landon who stared at the entrance Hope left.

"She's a werewolf too?!"

* * *

Rafael ambled passed bodies of students he hadn't seen before. Rafael couldn't help but smile at the interactions between his peers. Most of them held red plastic cups and others were in small groups sharing a smoke. The energy from the party was intoxicating. He had just arrived yet this party was already ten times better than the ones he and Landon would sneak into.

Rafael walked over to the bar where a group of girls greeted him with a smile. Rafael's eyes scanned the table of beverages and couldn't even name half the options that sat in front of him.

"Need some help there?" The girl bit her lip, she grabbed an empty red cup.

Rafael nodded, "I've never seen half of these drinks."

The girl keeps a smirk on her face. "Half of these are our witches' creations."

Rafael smiled, "what do you recommend?"

The girl stares at Rafael, her eyes exploring his body with zero shame. She turns to one beverage and pours it into his cup, she hands it over with a sweet smile.

Rafael takes the cup, he looks inside. The liquid inside his cup looked like some part of the sky had melted dripped into his cup. Rafael glanced up at the girl again with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on, try it," The girl encourages.

"What is it?" Rafael stared at his cup again.

"It's going to make you feel good," The girl rolls her eyes playfully at Rafael's hesitation. She takes a cup of her own and pours herself the same drink. She downs the drop in one go and raises her arms up. "Come on, don't be a pussy."

With a chuckle, Rafael drinks the strange liquid and stares back at the girl. "What now?"

The girl grins, "Just wait, you'll see."

"Rafael!"

The Saltzman twins push past everyone at the party to meet up with Rafael. Rafael smiled at the two familiar faces and Awkwardly wrapped them both inside a bear hug.

"Hey," Josie pulls back slowly.

"Someone seems to be in a good mood," Lizzie comments.

Rafael shrugged, "I feel," he felt himself smile widely. "I feel great!" The drink definitely just kicked in. Josie and Lizzie share a look before Rafael drags them both to the dance floor. Together, the trio blended into the party for a few minutes, they danced and got more drinks.

During Rafael's fourth trip to the bar, he turns to Josie. "I've never felt so happy before."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the witches are sneaking coke into the drinks," Josie chuckled.

"Maybe," Rafael scanned the rest of the party. Lizzie had ditched both of them for a couple of witches but it was fine. Rafael was having a lot more fun with Josie anyway. But as much fun as he was having tonight, he was still missing one piece to the puzzle. Noticing his sudden silence, Josie nudges him on the shoulder.

"You okay?"

Rafael nodded, taking a sip of his drink he let out a sigh. "tonight would be better if Landon was here."

"Landon," Josie echoes his name. "Is that the boy in my dad's office earlier?"

Rafael nodded, "He's my best friend. Brother. We've been through a lot together and Ms. Tig said he was okay but, it just feels weird without him."

"Well, I can always bring him here," Josie suggested. "I mean, I saw my dad taking him into the basement, I could easily take him out."

Rafael smiled, "would you do that for me?"

Josie nodded, "Of course, come on," Josie grabs Rafael's hand and takes him further away from the party. Once they're a few feet away from the party, Josie mumbles a spell and closes her eyes. Rafael watches her intently and being unsure of what to do, he stares in the direction Josie's palm is facing.

An uncomfortably long minute goes by when Rafael sees something rustling toward them. A smile spreads across his face once he realizes it's Landon being dragged by his leg toward them.

Josie smiles as Landon comes to a halt.

Landon stumbled to his feet as Rafael also stumbled toward him. "Hey!" Landon breathed heavily, "I thought I was going to be consumed by some monster or something."

Rafael chuckled, "Nah man," Rafael pulls Landon into a side hug. He pulled back, "You have got to check out this party. It's way better than any party Connor's had," Rafael wrapped his arms around Landon's neck and together they walked back into the party with Josie walking beside Rafael.

Once they stop at the bar, A group of boys walks up to them.

"Hey you," One boy eyes Rafael suspiciously.

"Hey?" Rafael replied, his relaxed features hardened. "Is there something you want?"

"Calm down," The boy smirks, "You must be the new wolf everyone's talking about."

"Everyone's talking about me?" Rafael looked at Josie.

Josie nodded, "Word gets around fast."

"I expect you for initiation soon,"

"Initiation?" Rafael inquired, "Initiation for what?"

"To join the pack," The boy stares at Rafael with a disapproving gaze. "You'll need to meet us in the gym."

"I don't think I will," Rafael replied, "I'm not really a pack person."

"You're really going to defy me, newbie?" The boy comes closer to Rafael, the rest of the pack doesn't follow his lead but they stand close enough.

"Cut it out Jed," Josie rolled her eyes, "If you don't remember, You aren't the alpha anymore."

Jed gazed over to Josie, for a split second he falters, as if he had forgotten his position in the pack. He scoffs, "Whatever, just remember what I told you, newbie," and with that, Jed walks off with a few members of the pack following him.

Rafael watches him disappear into the crowd of bodies.

"Jeez, please tell me they aren't all like that," Landon says.

"She's not, she's much better, trust me," Josie replied. Before she could say more, the pack members that stayed behind walked up to Rafael.

"Ignore Jed, he's pretty much bitter now that Mira has taken over," One guy says. The wolves surround Rafael and each one offers him a handshake. Rafael smiled, and quickly he's distracted by the wolves to notice that he had left Josie and Landon were left behind.

"And just like that, I'm ditched," Landon sighed.

Josie turns to him, "I'm still here."

"It's okay, really. I'm not up for a party anyway," Landon tucks his hands in his pocket, "I need to take a walk. Is it okay if I…?"

Josie nods, "Uh, yeah sure. Go ahead."

Landon nods at her before leaving the party. Josie soon goes back to her room after that while Landon explores the forest a little more.

Landon walked far enough to not hear the loud music from the supernatural party and continued walking forward. He had no idea where he was going or why he was leaving. Landon couldn't imagine how many people would love to party with supernatural beings. It's definitely something Landon could write onto his bucket list to cross out later.

For a moment, Landon sat up against a tree with his knees close to his chest. Everything had been happening so fast. Just one night, his foster parents are killed and then the next, Landon is sleeping in the woods with his brother who triggered some crazy curse and is now a werewolf.

Landon closed his eyes and breathed in the cool air. The wind was picking up and at times like this, he really wished he took a warmer jacket with him. As Landon shivers for a few lonely minutes, something from the distance growls.

Landon cranes his neck to see absolutely nothing. He slowly retreated to his previous position until he heard a few leaves crunch under someone's feet.

Landon stands up, he could feel his heart already beating rapidly. He held onto the tree for some kind of support, he stayed quiet.

Suddenly, the footsteps come closer at a quicker pace. Landon's eyes adjust to the darkness and see a white wolf bolting toward him. With wide eyes, Landon takes off into the opposite direction of the wolf but unfortunately, his speed was terribly slow.

The wolf knocks Landon onto the ground. Landon let out a cry until he felt a human body sitting on top of him. The body slowly lifts off of him and he rolls over to his back.

"Hope!" Landon placed his palm over his chest. "You scared me!" his eyes roamed Hope's naked body before he Awkwardly coughs. "You're uh, you're naked…"

"What are you doing out here?" Hope asked, "I could have killed you."

Landon shrugged, "I just needed a walk!"

Hope raises an eyebrow, she kneels down beside the boy. "Hey, would you do me a favor?"

Landon tried his best to avert his eyes anywhere that's not Hope's body. "Um, sure?"

"I need your jacket," Hope pulls Landon up and nearly tears his jacket from his body. After she covers herself, she stands up. "I need another favor from you."

"Uh, okay," Landon stands up.

Hope walks back to the school without saying another word, Landon follows her.

Eventually, the two are back into the holding cells where Hope had disappeared for a few minutes. She came back with Landon's jacket pockets filled with two small bottles.

Hope walks into the cell and closes the door behind her. She pulls out a small bottle and hands it over to Landon.

"What is this?" Landon tilts the bottle to watch the red liquid slide side to side.

"You said you'd do anything to stay here, right?"

"I'm not sure if those were my exact words," Landon jumps when Hope tears the bottle from his hand. "Plus, They're still running tests on me, I could be anything apparently."

Hope nodded, she kept the bottle in her hand and quickly chopped Landon in the throat. "Hck!" Landon staggers backward, Hope opens the bottle and lifts it to his lips.

Landon chokes a little but eventually, all the blood makes it to his stomach. Landon pushed her away, "Did you just force me to drink blood?!" Landon coughed out, "I assure you, I am not a vampire!"

"You will be," Hope places the bottle into the jacket pocket again.

Landon looks up at her confusingly. "What do you mean?"

Hope steps closer to Landon. Softly, she places on hand on the side of Landon's neck. "For my plan to work, you will have to listen to me," Hope whispers to him. Landon stares into her blue eyes with confusion, Hope smiled sweetly.

"You are creeping me out," Landon mumbled.

"Sorry, I swear none of this is personal," Hope placed her forehead against his. Landon furrowed his eyebrows, with little effort, Hope snapped Landon's neck.

His body collapses to the ground and Hope stares at him for a second longer.

She leaves the cell and closes the door again. She makes her way back into her room. She glanced over to the bed that belonged to her twin, Miracle had been fast asleep already.

Hope changes into her pyjamas and sets her alarm clock to a few hours ahead. Once Hope settled into her bed, she closed her eyes.

Soon she drifts off into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Learning From Family Affairs

Miracle was a morning person. Sometimes she'd just sit up in bed and let herself enjoy the peace and quiet. But today, something was different. When Miracle woke up today, she glanced over to Hope's bed to see her sister wasn't there. Strange, Hope wasn't one to wake up early unless she had some weird business trip with Alaric. As much as Miracle loved Alaric, she could only spare so much time for him.

Some would say it's easy to tell Hope and Miracle apart. They may have identical faces, but their attitudes were far beyond the opposite sides of a personality stick.

You see, Hope was what you called an emo. She stayed to herself but sometimes she'd want to hang out with her sister. Miracle was the opposite, she was someone overly jovial and had this annoyingly nice attitude to everyone. Miracle mostly accompanied her time with her pack, she takes after her mother in that way.

_Bzzzz_.

Miracle shuts off her alarm clock and gets out of bed. Miracle gets dressed for the day and heads out of her room. She makes her way to the cafeteria to fetch herself a coffee. Only she and a few students were awake this early, they weren't wolves though and Miracle was a little thankful for that. She loved her pack more than anything but Miracle enjoyed her alone time just as much.

"Mira?"

Emma taps the younger girl on the shoulder, she held a coffee in her hand and smiled.

"Ms. Tig?" Miracle smiled back, "wassup?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the new wolf, Rafael?"

Miracle nodded, "I was planning to speak with him today."

"Good, good," Emma paused, "I just want you to be welcoming today. He's been through a lot,"

"When am I never welcoming?" Miracle chuckled.

Emma joined in on the laugh. Emma looks around the room at the few students. She turns back to Miracle, "So, how's Hope doing? She isn't exactly talking much in my sessions with her."

Miracle frowned, "I would say she's fine but, I think she needs some time alone… Our parents—"

"Died," Emma interrupted. "I know that what you two faced has been absolutely horrible. But, grieving can take someone's life and turn it to the wrong path—"

"The wrong path?" Miracle raised an eyebrow, "She's not like, suicidal or something." Miracle says defensively, "and even if she was, I would know."

"Okay, okay," Emma raised her hands up. "She may not be suicidal, but, she is behaving differently don't you think?"

Miracle shrugged, "She just likes to be alone sometimes, there's nothing wrong with that." Miracle sees a few members of her pack and clears her throat, "I have to go," Miracle points to her pack, "duty calls." Before Emma could reply, Miracle brushed past her with Emma's words echoing in her head.

She is behaving differently don't you think?

* * *

"What did you do to me?!" Landon nearly screams.

Hope covers his mouth, "would you shush!?" Hope glanced toward the entrance of the basement, Alaric hasn't come back yet and she needed to finish out step one of her plan. "You should be thanking me right now."

Landon squints his eyes at her, he backs away. "You literally killed me."

"Yeah, yeah," Hope rolled her eyes, she pulled out another bottle of her blood and thrust it toward Landon. "You need to drink this."

"Okay, hell no," Landon backed away again. "I am not drinking your blood again, and I will never understand why anyone likes the taste of blood." Landon grimaced at the thought.

"You'll come to love it soon," Hope stepped closer to him, "You need to drink this or you'll die for real this time."

Landon groaned, "How is this fair? I didn't ask for this."

Hope sighed, "Will you please stop whining? Or will I have to force you to take this?"

Landon shook his head quickly. Hesitantly, Landon grabbed the blood bottle and slowly took the cap off. He shut his eyes as he tilted the bottle over his mouth. The taste of Hope's blood surprisingly felt different this time. Almost as if Landon enjoyed the taste… Almost.

"See? That's not so hard," Hope smiled sweetly.

Landon gulped down the last remains of the blood. "So… I'm… A…"

"Vampire," Hope smirked, "You're welcome."

Landon nods slowly. He had only awoken an hour later and Hope was already sitting beside him. He woke up confused until he realized that Hope had carelessly broken his neck. Then, he realized he was still alive and his neck was indeed intact. He wasn't sure if he should thank Hope or scold her, quite frankly he was becoming more terrified of her.

"Landon," Alaric's voice filled the basement. Hope quickly snatches the bottle away from Landon and shoves it in her back pocket. Alaric stared at her, "Hope? What are you doing in here?"

"I was keeping Landon company," Hope shrugs, "He seemed lonely."

Alaric narrows his eyes toward her but nonetheless, he turns to Landon. "So, we have the results of our first conclusion," Alaric smiled. "You are in fact, a werewolf."

"No way!" Landon practically jumped out of excitement. "How'd you figure that out so fast?"

"This is a magical school Landon," Alaric says, "trust me, we find our answers."

"He's," Hope rubbed her temple. "of course that's what he is," She mumbled. "That wouldn't explain why he's not healing correctly or how he's apparently super weak."

Alaric tilted his head, "So maybe we need to answer more questions. After All, we still have a few tests to run," Alaric turns to Hope. "I'm glad you're here actually, I have a favor I need done."

"Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me," Hope crossed her arms, Alaric shrugs.

"Maybe a physical test would expose more abilities we're not aware of yet," Alaric says.

"A physical test?" Landon sighed, "I'll tell you now, I will disappoint you."

"Nonsense," Alaric opens the cell door, "It'll be good to spend some time outside and not in here. So go on," Alaric steps out of the way and motions his hand for the two to get out. Landon follows Hope outside the cell and together the two leave the basement.

Landon steps a little too close to Hope and whispers. "So, turns out, I didn't need your blood after all."

Hope chuckled, "Fine, maybe not. But what's done is done, you will still need me as much as I need you."

"You need me?" Landon asked.

"Of course, who else will do whatever I say?"

Landon raised an eyebrow, "How do you know I'll just listen to you?"

Hope turns to look Landon in the eyes, "You know, I'm feeling a little thirsty. Why don't you go find me something to drink then meet me by the pond? Hurry now, I don't like to wait."

Landon's eyes widen, the words clouded his head and with a firm nod, Landon walks away from Hope.

He couldn't stop himself.

He had no idea where he was going.

All he knew was, he needed to find a drink.

* * *

Rafael found himself walking alongside Josie again to a table to have their breakfast. Josie smiled at him as she sat down, "you don't have to eat with me, you know," Josie pulled out a book from her bag.

Rafael shrugged, "you're my friend."

"But the werewolves eat outside," Josie says, "I think you should get on their good side."

"I am on their good side," Rafael replied, "They liked me last night at least."

"Still, you're not a part of the pack yet," Josie flipped a few pages of her book.

"I've already said, I'm not a pack person," Rafael sighed, "I don't have to join them, do I?"

Josie nodded, "It's best if you do Raf. Trust me, I've seen what they do to wolves who don't join them, it's pure hell."

"And why can't I just be alone?" Rafael asked irritatedly.

Before Josie could respond, Miracle and her pack sauntered up to the table. Miracle sat across from Rafael with a warm smile on her lips. She offers her hand to him, "Hi."

Rafael stares at Miracle with a little confusion. "Uh, Hope right?" Rafael takes her hand.

"No," Miracle shook her head, "I'm Miracle," Miracle introduced herself, "better known as Mira."

Josie leans closer to Rafael, "their parents had a little theme when they named the twins." Rafael nodded.

"You must be Rafael, correct?" Miracle asks.

"Correct," Rafael nodded. "Let me guess, you're here about the pack?"

Miracle nods, "Yes, you can stop by later in the gym for your initiation."

"Who said I wanted to join?" Rafael ignored Josie who cleared her throat loudly.

Miracle forces her frown away with a forced chuckle, "Well, it's a little necessary for us. I think you would fit in great if that anything better," Miracle paused, Rafael, rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you think huh?" The boy sighed, he turned his attention back to his food. "Like I've said before, no thanks." Josie nudges his leg with her but again, he ignores her.

Miracle glanced at the members of her pack. They looked as if they were ready to beat Rafael, and with only a nod from Miracle, they would. "Okay, I see you need some time to think this over," Miracle stands up from the table, in unison, so does the pack.

"No," Rafael retorts, "I don't need to think anything over. I already said no."

"Rafael," Josie places her hand on his shoulder. Rafael looks at Josie but before he could argue for his answer, Landon comes walking up to them.

"Oh thank God!" Landon smiled weakly toward Rafael, "Hey, do you happen to know where drinks are are? I need something to help Hope's thirst," Landon notices the slight tension at the table and finally, he looks at Miracle. "I thought you were going by the pond? And wait, did you change your clothes?"

Miracle chuckled, "I'm not Hope, I'm her sister."

"Oh! So, you're like a witch and werewolf too?" Landon suddenly groans.

"Don't forget vampire," Mira grinned at Landon's widened eyes. Miracle glanced toward Rafael before looking at Landon again. "I'll show you where the drinks are, apparently our business is done here." Miracle and her pack lead Landon away from Rafael and Josie.

Josie sighed, "Things aren't going to be easy for you if you don't submit to her."

Rafael clenches his jaw, he stares down at his food. He looks over to Josie who is looking back at him.

"I'm not afraid."

* * *

The Salvatore School had amazing scenery. In Hope's need for isolation, she found herself sitting in front of the beautiful pond. She always wanted to dip her toes into the body of water on a good sunny day. It's been a while since Hope last took a moment to enjoy the sun. Of course, she had Alaric and his many "missions" to fill the void.

As much as she loved Alaric, this little thing between them was becoming more of a chore than anything else. Maybe Alaric thought he was saving her from a boring day whenever he asked for countless favors. At first, Hope didn't mind that. She needed her mind busy but now her mind was far busy with something darker.

If she could see the future, she'd see Alaric's disappointed gaze and the oh so good quote, "You're better than this."

In reality, maybe Hope was better than the dark thoughts that clouded her mind. Maybe she could overcome them and be the better person she and her sister were meant to be. But the thing with that is, Hope didn't feel the need to be better.

After all, Miracle is another copy of her.

The _better_ one.

"Hope?" Landon walked up to her with a bottle of water. "I brought you something to drink," Landon offers her the bottle.

"Thanks," Hope smiles, she takes the bottle from him.

"How'd you do that?" Landon asked, "make me do that?"

Hope takes a sip of the water before wrapping the cap back on. "Since I turned you, I can control you."

"I guess that makes sense," Landon sighed, "It's crazy to learn that I'm somehow a werewolf."

"Yeah, we'll have to keep me killing you our little secret. There aren't many hybrids in the world," Hope clapped her hands together, "enough of this talk, let's get started."

For the portion of Landon's "tests", Hope couldn't have picked a weaker sire. The boy wasn't lying when he said he couldn't do push-ups. Landon could hardly run two laps before becoming exhausted. Hope made him do other physical activities which surprise, surprise, he failed at doing. At this point, Hope wanted to pity the poor boy.

Something she did notice was Landon's little weird necklace that glowed orange around the small skull's eyes.

"Okay, this isn't working," Hope kneeled down in front of Landon who was laying down panting.

"You think?" He panted, "I already told you I'm not like, super strong or something."

"But you're a wolf!"

Landon shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I'm just a really weak wolf."

Hope narrowed her eyes at Landon's necklace. She held the small skull with the tips of her fingers. "Where'd you get this?"

Landon slowly sat up, "My foster mom. She gave one to me and Raf as some weird apology after our foster dad burned us with cigarettes."

Hope kept her hand on the skull, she tilted it to the side multiple times. "Did she say where she got it?"

Landon shook his head, "Apparently, it's supposed to help us feel, I don't know, safe?" Landon took a few seconds to catch his breath. "I don't know about Raf but I always felt a little calmer wearing it, so I never really take it off."

Hope snakes her hands around Landon's neck and unclips the necklace. Hope observes the little skull glow orange again in her hand.

Suddenly, Landon holds onto Hope's arm and his eyes widened.

"What?" Hope held onto Landon's arm as well.

"Something is happening," Landon pulls up his shirt to expose the large scar. Right before their eyes, the scar quickly _heals_ and in seconds it's as if it wasn't there.

"Holy crap!" Landon grinned, "Did you see that?"

Hope smiled, "Yeah, I guess we uncovered our unanswered questions."

* * *

Later that day during lunch, Rafael sat with Josie and MG. Rafael would try to pretend he didn't feel like the outcast. Of course he had Josie, but Josie wasn't a wolf and at the moment, the wolves were pretty good at making Rafael feel anxious. During each of his classes, Rafael could feel their glare. Anytime Rafael needed to walk through the halls, one of them would roughly brush against him with their shoulders.

For a group of people who so badly wanted him to join their pack, they were making it easier for Rafael to remain with his answer.

"God, hide me," Josie mumbled while ducking under the table.

Rafael scanned the room to see Penelope and her crew walking into the cafeteria. "Who is that?"

"Josie's Ex," MG answered.

"AKA, Satan," Josie muttered, "Just tell me when she's gone please?"

Rafael chuckled, that's when his eyes landed on Miracle and the pack entering the cafeteria. He slanted his body toward Josie, "Is there more room under here?"

MG follows Rafael's eyes and cocks an eyebrow, "You have an issue with Mira?"

Rafael nodded begrudgingly. "She and her pack are so focused on this stupid initiation thing, I've already refused to join but I can tell she won't give up."

"Wait, I didn't think wolves had much of a choice to join the pack or not, I always thought it was something you were had to do," MG opens a blood bag and takes a sip.

From underneath the table, Josie perks up. "Well, technically you don't have a choice."

"Stop telling me that," Rafael clenched his jaw. "Why can't anyone accept no as an answer?"

"Rafael!"

Rafael felt himself groan as Miracle walked over to the trio with her pack following behind. "Back for more?"

Miracle smiles, "I think things are a little vague for you right now, I'll like to share my pitch with you in hopes I change your mind?"

Rafael sighed, without an objection, Miracle continued.

"Okay, so," Miracle clapped her hands together. "The initiation is really easy. All you have to do is tell us what triggered your curse and you take a little vow to the pack."

"Just like that hm?" Rafael asked, "what, are we going to have some secret telling circle?" Miracle furrowed her eyebrows at the other wolf, she remained quiet. Rafael rests his elbows on the table, "So what, I tell you who I killed and I'm just accepted?"

Miracle nodded, "That's the gist of it…"

"Yeah, I'd rather keep my secrets."

Jed scoffs from beside Miracle. "I don't know why you're wasting your time with him, he's not going to listen."

Miracle held her hand up to silence him, she kept her eyes on Rafael. "Please consider what I'm telling you, Rafael."

"Or what?" Rafael asked challengingly.

"Or we'll beat your ass," Jed retorts.

Rafael chuckled dryly, "Okay, whatever you say."

"Jed, how about you meet me in the gym," it was more of a demand than a request. Miracle's eyes flicker yellow for a split second, Jed cowardly nods and he abandons the cafeteria. Miracle sighed and turned back to Rafael, "This conversation isn't over," Miracle gaze toward MG, "But I'll leave you to your friends."

Miracle bends her knees to look at Josie who was still under the table. "I'll see you around, Jo."

Josie waved back shyly.

Miracle nods toward her pack and quickly they all leave the cafeteria.

"Well," MG sucked on his blood bag.

"That happened."

* * *

That night, Landon walked through the Salvatore school hallways alone. The bottom of his feet creaked lightly for every step he took. His stomach ached and the only thing he wanted was blood.

Landon unconsciously reached for his neck, his necklace was no longer hanging on his neck because Alaric wanted to do a bit of research on it. To Landon's knowledge, his necklace must've been some kind of charm that weakened his werewolf abilities.

Now that Landon thought about it, his foster mother must've known they were supernatural. But instead of explaining to them what they were, she tried trapping them under a stupid necklace charm to weaken them.

Landon tried shaking that thought away though. At a certain point in his life, he did love his foster parents.

"Landon," Hope appears from around a corner.

"Hey," Landon leans against a wall, he casually takes a few glances over his shoulder. "Did you get it?"

"You look like an addict," Hope chuckled, she pulled out a few blood bags. "Here, this should be good for the night, and please make sure no one catches you drinking these."

"Should I ask where you got these from?"

"The less you know, the better," Hope thrusts them into Landon's chest. "Now that I've done part of the deal, I need you to do something for me."

"What now?"

Hope rolled her eyes "Look, I've been observing around this place for a while now. I found something that stops magic inside of this school. It's some weird Blood Fountain that I will activate. After I do that, I need you to watch over it while I look for what I need."

"Why do I need to watch some creepy fountain?"

Hope pulls out a timer and hands it over to Landon. "You need to time how long to keep it on, I'll only need around ten minutes," Hope then pulls out a small piece of paper, "These are the instructions on how to deactivate it, you should only turn it off if I don't make it back in ten minutes."

"Why only ten minutes?" Landon asks while opening a blood bag.

"Because I said so," Hope retorted, "Now, are you gonna do it?"

Landon buries the blood bags in his pockets while also taking the timer and instructions from Hope. "You know, I'm only doing this because you're kind of terrifying."

"What?" Hope gasped playfully, "I couldn't hurt a fly."

"You literally killed me—"

"Enough of the past," Hope placed her hand on Landon's neck. She stared into his ears, "I'll need you to do as you're told and follow me to the Blood Fountain. If I don't come back in ten minutes, you need to deactivate it which is on the instructions. So please read it," Hope watched Landon's pupils shrink as she compelled him. "Also, please don't let anyone see you drinking blood, you're a werewolf remember?"

Landon nods quietly.

Hope smiled, "Okay, now I'll take you to where it is, let's go," Hope walks passed Landon and he follows her without saying a single word. Landon followed her into a room most students probably had no clue about. In the center was indeed the creepy Blood Fountain made of skulls that stood taller than both teens.

Hope spends a few seconds walking around the fountain and chanting some words in Latin. After the fountain was activated, Hope turned to Landon.

"Okay, hopefully, I'll be right back. Sit tight," She pats him on the chest before leaving him alone with nothing but a timer, a sheet of paper and blood bags. Landon slid down a wall while turning on the timer, he watched the time tick by intently.

Meanwhile, Hope was rushing through the halls to Alaric's office. She passed by a few students hoping none of them noticed their inability to use their magic.

Hope bolted into Alaric's office and scanned around the room. It must be in here.

Hope was no stranger to the ascendant. She saw it once while eavesdropping on Alaric and Caroline talking about another world. She hadn't heard anything like it before, she needed to know more. So months later, Hope had done a lot of research. She needed every piece of information, she needed everything to go as planned which all starts with getting that little magical gadget.

Hope walked over to Alaric's desk and pulled open draws to find endless amounts of alcohol bottles. Pushing the bottles aside, Hope sighed. Nothing.

She searched every draw but to no avail. Hope sighed, she thought this was going to be a lot easier. For one thing, she knew the ascendant was cloaked. She tried looking for it before she discovered the Blood Fountain. Once the Fountain was activated, Hope searched every dark object they had. It should've been there.

Alaric's office was her last resort.

Hope walks over to a bookshelf where she sees a small red box that she hadn't seen before.

Hope takes the box and opens the lid slowly.

And there it was, the ascendant resting peacefully in its little red box.

Hope grinned, "Bingo," She whispered.

Hope took the ascendant into her hands, it was as big as her palm. Hope carefully tucks it into her pocket, she places the box back where it was before and slowly leaves Alaric's office.

Hope slowly closed the door behind her when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Emma!" Hope froze, "Hi."

"Hi to you too," Emma raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing in Alaric's office?"

Hope stammers, "I uh, I was just looking for a place to be alone."

"To do what?" Emma asked.

"I just need time alone, you know?" Hope looked passed Emma to a painting. If she could tilt it just a little, that would mean the Blood Fountain was deactivated. Unfortunately, the painting stayed put.

"Can we have a talk," Emma steps closer to Hope.

"Actually, I'm feeling kind of tired," Hope tries to walk away from the counselor but Emma takes hold of her arm.

"Just a few minutes okay?"

Hope sighed, "okay, fine."

Emma smiles softly, she lets go of Hope's arm and together they walk into another room. Hope has probably been in this room more than she's been in her bedroom. She's spent countless sessions just pouring her broken heart out to Emma. Talking about things felt okay for a while, Hope had thought that maybe she was going to be okay. Things all changed when the sadness vanished. Her emotions went from depressed to angry.

Emma sat in a seat across from Hope with that stupid look on her face that always got Hope to talk. Hope wasn't stupid though, she wasn't going to fall for Emma's tricks again. She didn't need to talk to anyone, especially not the guidance counselor.

"Hope, I don't want you to feel as if I'm invading your privacy but, I want to make sure you're okay," Emma crossed her legs as she spoke. Hope looked away from her, she knew that if she didn't speak, Emma would eventually give up. "I notice you don't look at me anymore, is that a way for you to avoid talking about what upsets you?"

"I'm not upset," Hope turned her head to look at Emma, "Are you happy now?"

"What are you up to?" Emma suddenly asked.

Hope's eyebrow knits together, "what do you mean?"

"I see the look in your eyes," Emma says, "I've been keeping tabs on you lately. You're a lot more to yourself than usual. Your eyes linger on certain objects in this school that students hardly pay attention to. You're taking a lot of books from Dorian's desk, you see, I've noticed something's changed in you."

"Is that so?" Hope interlocked her fingers together, her heartbeat began to pick up.

"Yes," Emma stood up and walked over to her desk, "for example, you've got a little journal around in your hands too, I'm assuming that's where this came from." She pulls out a single sheet of paper. "Care to see what's inside?"

Hope remained quiet, Emma unfolded the paper and started reading it.

_"I've had the idea for a while now. One day, it just hit me. After everything New Orleans has taken from my family, after countless deaths and battles that seemed never-ending, I had a thought. A thought that was only fair with all things considered. Why not take back what's owed?"_

Emma looks up from the paper to the young student in front of her.

"Who knew you were an upcoming writer?" Emma joked. Emma noticed the emotionless gaze Hope had. The young student's eyes stared back at her without a single word escaping her lips. "Can I ask what you meant by this?"

Hope glanced down at her hand, she looked up at Emma briefly while forcing a smile. "What can I say? I got inspiration from my father's memoir."

Emma folded the paper again, she sat it on the desk. "Seems like you have a lot of hate towards New Orleans." Emma slowly sat on her desk and crossed her arms. "Why is that?"

Hope scoffed, "we are not talking about this."

"Why not?" Emma asked, "From what I've read, you blame New Orleans."

"I don't blame it," Hope shook her head. "It's more about the people there if you want honesty."

"Oh, yeah?" Emma raised an eyebrow, she was slightly jovial that Hope was even responding. "You blame the people about what happened to your family?"

Hope starts fidgeting her hands a little.

"You blame them for what happened to your parents?" Emma asks though it sounded more like a statement to Hope. "The cruelty of your father seemed to have followed him when he came back to New Orleans, don't you think so?"

Hope sighed, "Can I go?"

"Do you blame those people because of how your father treated you?"

"How my father _treated_ me?" Hope clenched her jaw.

"I've learned a bit about your father, Hope," Emma replied. "I've studied his behavior, and I've considered that you and Mira were his children so I feared that," Emma paused.

"You feared what?" Hope asked, "That one of us would be his replica?"

Emma sighed, "Your father had a lot of pain carried on his shoulders."

"Because you knew him so well?" Hope spat out, she sat up in her seat, she was about three seconds close to leaving this session.

"Of course not," Emma said, "I know when someone's hurting when I see it and reading about your father, I've learned that there's only so much pain a person can carry before it turns into rage."

"So you think I'm going to turn into a raging monster like my dad?"

"Hope, I'm not here to offend you, I'm only trying to help."

"No offense, but your help sucks," Hope stood up from her chair. "For a long time, I needed someone. I thought I had that with my sister, obviously I was wrong. I found then thought that maybe Dr. Saltzman was there for me but it's obvious I'm just his tool to put away whenever he doesn't need me anymore. I also thought I had you," Hope paused, the room slowly started to rattle, her magic was back. _thank you, Landon._

"You do have me," Emma stands up, "You have me, Hope."

"That's not true," Hope retorted. "I don't have you, Alaric, not even my sister. You all want me to change, you all wanted me to be good. How can I be something that I'm not?"

"You are good," Emma walked over to Hope, "You have a good heart." Emma stares into Hope's eyes for a silent moment. Before Hope could react, Emma darts her hands into Hope's pocket to pull out the ascendant.

Emma backed away slowly with the ascendant in her hand, she stared at it confusionly. "Why do you have this?"

Hope steps closer to Emma, "Maybe you were right. I did have a good heart once," Hope stepped closer and closer, Emma clutched the ascendant in her hand. "But things change when everything is taken from you," Hope holds out her hand and Emma rises in the air.

"I guess you were right about another thing too," Hope rises Emma higher with her magic, Emma gasped for air desperately. The ascendant falls out of Emma's hands, Hope catches it. "There's only so much pain a person can carry and," Hope frowned, "I've carried so much."

Emma struggled to use her own magic against Hope. Things in the room are sent flying toward Hope's direction but she blocks them with ease. "I didn't want things to be this way," Hope uses her magic to slam Emma into the wall. "But I can't allow you to stop me."

"Hope!" Emma gasped.

Hope closed her eyes, "If I've learned anything from my family's affairs, you shouldn't trust anyone."

With a mumble of a sleep spell, Hope drops Emma from her magical hold and Emma falls to the floor unconscious.

Hope walks over to Emma and wipes her hair from her face. Hope rests her hand on Emma's cheek, Hope stares at the ascendant in her hand and whispers,

_"I won't let anyone stop me."_


	3. A One Time Offer

A few days have past and Hope hasn't left her room after what happened with Emma. She blamed it on her imaginary sickness which no one believed, after all, Hope hasn't been sick since the Hollow. For some reason, Alaric gave her the pass and Hope spent her time reaching out to a contact for the next steps of her plan. During these last few days Hope has left Landon to do whatever he wanted, he whined about feeling used of course, but he gave Hope the space that she needed.

Now, on a bright Monday Hope adventured out of her room and to her favorite pond. She sat a small prism beside her with a notebook resting on her lap.

She was sitting on the bench, she had been staring at the water for God knows how long with a fresh empty page waiting to be filled with Hope's thoughts. Hope held her pen in her hand and tapped it on her journal, _was it normal to have writer's block for a memoir?_

“Having trouble?” 

Klaus says from beside her. He was facing toward the pond as well, “If you're taking suggestions, I say take a page from my book and compel someone else to write it. Trust me, it was much easier.”

Hope smiled, “yeah, I can technically only compel Landon, but I promised to give him a break. Plus, I want to write all my words down, my feelings and thoughts. It's not the same if I make someone tell my story.”

“Understandable,” Klaus nods, “Did you write about Emma yet?” He glanced over to his daughter.

“No, I don't think I need to,” Hope replied.

“She's the only thing on your mind,” Klaus pointed out, “you can always take your rage out on civilians, but what good would that do?”

“Are you here just to point out the obvious?” 

Klaus smirked, “Why else am I here?”

Hope stayed quiet, she looked down at her journal again with no inspiration. She looked up at the pond again, without looking at her father, Hope asked, “What do you think she'd say?” 

“I think your mother would talk you out of this,” Klaus answered. “But I know that's not what you want to hear.”

“Would you talk me out of it?” Hope asked. Klaus turns to look at her again, his face painted with no expression.

“I think you know the answer to that,” He replied. 

“But what if I don't like that answer?” Hope looked down at her empty page again. “You had so many enemies. People tried to stop you time and time again, yet, you didn't back down without a fight.” 

“And where am I now?” Klaus asked.

Hope frowned, “dead,” Hope began to scribble in her journal, she could feel the weight of her tears starting to come. “You're dead.”

“I don't think you want your ending result to be the same fate,” Klaus said. 

Hope glanced at Klaus, “of course I don't but I've worked so hard already. I have a great plan and I can't just back down now!” 

“You sound like me.”

“I don't take that as an insult,” Hope smiled. 

“You have to play this smart, Hope,” Klaus looked away from Hope, he tugged on his jacket. “This won't be an easy road for you.” 

Hope stared at her father, or at least the subconscious version of him. There was still a burning ache in her heart when she talked with him, he was only a fragment in her mind. He was still the father that died alongside her uncle. He was still the man who decided to die instead of being with his daughters. 

Hope wasn't sure if talking to him now was her way of saying she forgave him for leaving. She understood why he had to go, she just hated the fact that there wasn't another way.

“Yet, I feel scared,” Hope admitted. “You sacrificed yourself for me and my sister. You wanted us to have this better life that I can't allow myself to have.”

Klaus stared at her, “Then face your fears,” Klaus leaned closer to her. “Don't let it consume you, fight it.”

“What if,” Hope turned away from her father's gaze. “what if I regret all of this. What if, what if I hurt Mira or Alaric,” Hope paused, “What if I become the monster that everyone thought I'd be?” 

Klaus remained quiet, in truth, Hope didn't have the answer herself.

“Hope?” 

Miracle walks up to the bench, Hope takes the prism and shakes it a little making the ghost of Klaus disappear. 

“Hey,” Hope shoved the prism away in her bag.

Miracle sat beside her sister, “You okay?” 

Hope nodded, “I'm fine,” she placed her pen inside her journal and closed it. 

“Have you heard anything about Emma?” 

Hope shook her head, “All I know is that she bailed out.”

“It's weird,” Miracle narrows her eyes toward the pond. “I think there's something wrong.”

“Why do you think that?” Hope stared at her sister.

“Dorian is a nervous wreck now, he seems on edge,” 

“Maybe she… Left him or something,” 

“Without telling him?” Miracle questioned. 

Hope shrugged, “who knows what goes on in Emma's head, maybe she and Dorian had a fight or something.” 

Miracle gazed at her sister, she rests her hand on Hope's thigh. “I missed you, you know.”

“I'm always here,” Hope says.

Miracle nodded, “I know but it seems like, like we're not really close anymore.”

“You have the pack,” Hope smiled, “And I have my own things to worry about. We're both just busy that's all.” 

“You're busy hm?” Miracle smiled, “I hope you're not too busy for your sister.” 

“Never, sister,” Hope interlocked her fingers with Miracle's. 

Before Miracle could reply, someone came running up to them. 

“Mira!” The wolf pants.

Miracle pulls her hand away from Hope's, “what is it?”

“Jed led the pack out to the new wolves.”

“Rafael?” Miracle asked.

“Yes, and his brother,” The wolf says urgently, “I think you might want to see this.”

Miracle stood up from the bench, she glanced toward her sister with a sympathetic smile. “Sorry, I have to go.”

“Duty calls,” Hope forced a smile. 

Miracle nodded one last time before running off with the other wolf. 

Klaus appears again right next to Hope, his eyes following Miracle. He and Hope share a look, “She deserves a break, don't you think?” Klaus turned to Hope.

Hope nodded, on Hope's journal page was a sketch of the ascendant. “I have a plan for her, don't worry dad.”

Klaus smiled, “now, you need to focus. You have a city to win back.”

* * *

_Hours earlier_

Landon and Rafael were walking side by side around the Salvatore school. It's been days since the brothers settled into the school and their time here wasn't as great as they thought it'd be. Rafael was relieved to find out that Landon was also a wolf, it made things easier. Surprisingly, being around Landon made things bearable for Rafael. 

“So the necklace our foster mother gave us was meant to stop our wolf side from acting out?” Rafael asked. 

Landon nodded, “Apparently.” 

“Then why are you still wearing it?” Rafael raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“I don't know, I kind of like it,” Landon shrugged, “Plus I don't want to kill anyone if I get angry or something.” 

Rafael nodded, “makes sense.” 

As the two boys were walking outside of the school, two other werewolves came brushing their shoulders against Landon and Rafael roughly. Rafael turned around to face them with a low growl, “You two got a problem?”

Both wolves turned around to glance at Rafael, they just snickered and walked away. Rafael growled again and took a few steps forward after them.

“Raf,” Landon grabbed Rafael's arm to pull him back. “Come on, they're not worth it.” 

Rafael huffed, he pulled his arm away from Landon and started walking the opposite way from the two other wolves. Together, the two walked silently. Rafael walked ahead of Landon and Landon could tell Rafael has had enough with the other wolves here. 

Landon wasn't necessarily the target that the other wolves picked on. The wolves were more targeted on Rafael than on Landon. Maybe it was selfish but Landon was a little relieved at this. After dealing with a terrifying Hope, Landon needed some kind of break to settle in.

The bullying had gotten worse for Rafael. He couldn't wake up in the morning without someone coming into his room just to torment him. Landon was afraid of what could happen if Rafael decided he had enough. Too bad their guidance counselor went MIA so Landon was the only one trying to settle Rafael's anger down. 

As the two walked further away from the school, Landon could see another pair of werewolves watching them. Landon quickly picked up the pace of his steps to match with Rafael.

“Would it be so bad?” Landon asked as he glanced over his shoulder nervously.

“What?”

“Joining the pack, or whatever.” 

Rafael scoffed, “you see how they're treating us? Don't tell me you want to be a part of a group of bullies.” 

“But is this all worth it?” Landon sighed, “Maybe we should bow our heads to Mira or whatever, I just don't want any more trouble coming our way,” The two boys stopped in a clearing of the woods. “Don't you think we need some kind of break? Especially what happened after the _incident_.” Landon sat up against a tree.

Rafael also sat up against a tree across from Landon, “You're welcomed to join them if you want to Lan,” Rafael crossed his arms, “I'll gladly sit this one out.” 

“You really don't learn, do you?” Suddenly, from a distance, Jed and a few pack members come walking toward Rafael and Landon.

Rafael rolled his eyes, “you don't quit do you?” 

Jed smirked, “I'm just doing the right thing for my pack.”

“Your pack?” Landon asked, “I thought Mira was in control here, does she know you're doing?”

“What exactly am I doing?” Jed stepped closer to Landon.

“You and your pack have been tormenting us!” Landon stood up, “and maybe if you were nice, Raf and I wouldn't be denying Mira's request.” 

Jed stepped closer, “It stopped being a request the first time your little friend there denied us.” 

“So what are you gonna do?” Landon cocked an eyebrow. “Force us?” 

Jed smirked devilishly. “You see, the thing with Mira,” Jed turns to look at his pack, as he spoke, he was indicating something to them. “She tried to keep the peace, she's one to give you your time to decide.”

“That doesn't sound so bad, so why not take after her?” Landon crossed his arms. 

Jed turns to face Landon, behind him were his fellow pack members running up to Rafael ready to attack. “Wolves don't get time, you either submit now, or prepare for a beating.” Landon backed away with wide eyes, across from him was Rafael now being jumped by the other wolves. One girl backs away from the scene, she bolts away from the pack as Landon stared at Jed. 

“This is unnecessary!” Landon shouted.

Jed kept a smirk on his lips. “Rafael has had his time. You, on the other hand, you have time.”

Rafael growls viciously from behind Jed. He lashes out at the other wolves but there were too many for him to fight. The wolves jumped at him from all angles, his golden eyes darted back and forth panicky.

“Leave him alone, I'll join your pack if you tell your gang to back off!” Landon bargained. 

Jed crossed his arms while glancing over to Rafael, “His fate isn't in your hands. If you fear facing the same thing, I suggest you stand before me for the initiation.”

“Part of this initiation is for me to confess to killing someone right?” Landon asked, Jed nods. “Problem is, I haven't done that yet! Plus, I'm sticking with Rafael.” 

“You haven't triggered your curse?” Jed tilts his head, “so, the initiation will be easy for you.” 

“I'm not doing the stupid initiation!” 

Jed sighed, “I guess your little buddy here will face the consequences,” Rafael was still putting up a fight, he wasn't going to give up easily which made Landon worry more.

Landon furrowed his eyebrows, “I thought you said his fate wasn't in my hands.”

Jed shrugged, “I change my mind.” 

Landon sighed, “Fine, fine,” Landon raised his hands up. “I'll only do this if you stop hurting Raf.”

“Okay, let's get started,” Jed smiled.

“Stop them first,” Landon ordered. 

Jed sighed, he turned over to the pack and let out a whistle. The pack stops their assault momentarily to watch for Jed's next command. He closed his fist and the wolves back away from Rafael. 

Rafael falls to the ground breathing heavily. 

“Now, let's get this going shall we?” Jed placed his hand on Landon's shoulder. “Do you swear to stand by this pack, through thick and thin?” 

Landon glanced toward Rafael who was looking back at him. The bruises that formed on his face were slowly healing. Landon gazed toward Jed and with a firm nod he said, “yes.” 

“I swear,” Jed corrects.

“I, I swear,” Landon echoed. 

“Do you swear to protect and defend this pack?” Jed asked. 

Landon nods, “I swear.”

“Now, do you vow that if you go against your swears, you will accept your punishments?” 

Landon nodded, “I swear.” 

Jed's smile widens, he pulls his arm away from Landon then he turns to his pack members. With a swirl of his finger, the pack comes bolting toward Landon. Landon stumbles backward as the pack surrounds him.

“What's happening?” Landon circled around in one spot, his eyes staring at all the wolves around him.

“The final part of the initiation!” Jed chuckled, “well, at least the part I loved… Before Mira ruled it out.”

“What are you doing?” Rafael growled. 

“Don't you think you've had enough?” Jed turned to Rafael, “Because frankly, I'm trying hard to be a nice person here.” 

“Bullshit,” Rafael spat out. 

The wolves continued to circle around Landon. Rafael stood up straight and growled. “How about you stop being nice and fight like a real man?” 

Jed cocked an eyebrow at Rafael, “you want to fight me?” Jed turned to his pack and let out a chuckle. “I'm afraid that's now how we do things here, kid.”

Rafael knitted his eyebrows together.

“You want to fight one, you fight us all,” Jed crossed his arms, he raised up his fist and the wolves abandoned Landon and stood side by side with Jed. 

Rafael glared at the wolves in front of him, he quickly threw off his shirt and slung it to the side. “Bring it on,” Rafael mumbled. 

“Raf, no!” Landon shouts.

Jed repeats Rafael's actions and takes off his shirt too. He and his pack charge straight for Rafael and as their bodies all collide, several huge furry wolves appear in front of Landon's eyes. The wolves all moved with such speed that Landon couldn't keep up. Several yaps were cried out as Rafael fought against them.

Landon felt useless, he knew he'd be a fool if he decided to fight against several large wolves. His hand wrapped around his necklace, he took it from around his neck and shoved the necklace down his pocket. Landon spotted a large branch nearby and picked it up. 

“Alright, here goes nothing,” Landon felt his handshake slightly. The wolves were fast, Rafael was trying hard to keep up but it's clear that he wouldn't last long.

Landon charged to one of the wolves, he penetrated the branch deep inside the ribcage of one wolf. The wolf cried out in pain and Landon went over to another wolf and with all his might began to impale the wolves with it. 

Landon felt a small victory as he helped Rafael. Soon that victory vanished when the wolves turned their attention away from Rafael to Landon. 

“Oh crap,” Landon tightened his grip on the branch and backed away. A large wolf runs up to him to snatch the branch away from Landon's grasp. 

Landon's eyes widened and he quickly backed away. Another wolf runs at him again and jumps on top of him. Landon falls to the ground with the wolf snarling viciously in his face. The wolf opens its mouth wide and ready to chow down on Landon when suddenly, a white blur attacks the wolf. 

The wolf lets out a loud cry. 

Landon sat up to see the white wolf growling at the other darker wolf that was on top of Landon. The other wolves 

Coward away with their heads lowered.

Miracle shapes back into her human form, “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

Jed also transforms back into a human, his eyes stared at the ground in embarrassment. Miracle pushes Jed backward forcefully, “I asked you a question!”

“They needed to learn!” Jed cried out, he glared toward Miracle. “They were never going to follow you if you don't push them too!” 

Miracle scoffed, “so your bright idea is to torture them?” 

“Well it worked, I got you a new recruit.” Jed nods toward Landon, “you're welcome.” 

Miracle stepped closer to Jed, their noses were practically touching. “You have a lot of balls trying to undermine me, I think you forget who you pledged your loyalty to.”

“I was helping you!”

“You Haven't listened to a word I told you!” Miracle shouted, “I told you to leave them alone, and here you are.”

“I was just doing something you're too afraid to do,” Jed crossed his arms, “Not all of us can lead a pack.”

“What are you trying to say?” Miracle asked.

Jed chuckled, “What I'm saying is, you're not fit to be alpha,” Jed turns to the other wolves, “we all agree.”

“Oh yeah?” Miracle raised an eyebrow, “and what are you going to do about it?” Miracle stared directly into Jed's eyes, “you're going to fight me?” 

Jed's eyes widened for just a moment. He turned back to his fellow pack members before looking back at Miracle. Slowly, Jed cracked his knuckles. “Well, the time was coming.”

Miracle smirked, “Bring it on.” 

In unison, Miracle and Jed both transform into their wolves again. They slowly circled each other until Jed made the first move. Miracle dodged his move and immediately bites at Jed's ribcage. 

As the fight went on, snarls and aggressive growls were the only sounds in the forest. Landon made his way over to Rafael and sat by his furry brother. 

Over the next few seconds, both wolves were taking bites out of each other until Miracle bit Jed's neck. Jed was sent slamming down onto the ground with Miracle's jaw tight around his neck. 

Both wolves transform back into human form. 

Miracle held her fist around Jed's neck, blood dripped from her face. “You know, I'm quite tired of you,” Jed struggles under Miracle's grip, he starts coughing as she tightens her grip on his throat. “Are you ready to give up?”

Jed nods desperately. 

Miracle pulls her hand away from Jed's throat, her eyes flicker to a small ring around Jed's finger. “I know you like to run things differently around here,” Miracle paused, “but need I remind you that you don't make the orders here anymore.” 

Jed breathes heavily, he makes no advances to move anymore. 

“You see, the difference between me and you are quite noticeable,” Miracle stood up. “You like to run things ruthlessly, but tell me, how would you handle this situation?” 

Jed furrowed his eyebrows.

“How would you put a wolf in his place when he's obviously the burden?” Miracle asked. Jed stayed on the ground, he didn't say a word. “I think you'd run him out of the pack, or would you just beat them to death?” 

Jed still doesn't answer, he avoids making eye contact with his alpha. 

“You see Jed, as amazing as that sounds to drive you away or to beat you,” Miracle looks down at Jed, “I'm a person who believes in second chances,” Miracle offers her hand to him, Jed stares at her confusingly.

“You're not mad?” He asked quietly.

Miracle shook her head, “No. I can't be mad at someone who can't beat me,” She smirked. “Now, don't leave me waiting,” Jed glanced toward the other wolves who stared at them both of them intently. Jed looked up to Miracle for a few seconds before taking her hand, after she pulled him up from the ground she stood behind him.

“I don't know if any of you are questioning your faith in me as your alpha, but maybe a little persuasion could ease your minds,” Miracle grabs Jed's arm and forces it in an unnatural position. Jed screams as he falls to the ground to cradle his arm. “I hope you all understand that if you ever decide to cross me, you'll face some terrible consequences.” 

Miracle pulls Jed's arm again, she grabs his hand and breaks his finger that the ring was around. “I gave you all a gift when you pledged to me, and I could just as easily take that gift back,” Miracle pulls the ring harshly from Jed's broken finger and turns to the pack. “Now, when I give you an order, I expect you to follow it.” 

Miracle nods to Rafael and Landon, “And when I say you will leave those boys alone, you leave them.” 

Miracle clapped her hands together, “now scat before I change my mind about giving you all a second chance.” 

The wolves all scatter away from Miracle, she turns to Jed. “Did you not hear me?” Miracle asked, Jed, looked up at her with his broken arm resting in his lap. “I said scat!” 

Jed quickly stands up, he glares at Miracle before running further away into the woods. Miracle then turns to Rafael and Landon. “Landon,” Miracle calls out sweetly. 

“Can you be a gentleman and hand me your jacket? I'm awfully freezing here.” 

* * *

Lizzie wasn't necessarily a people person. She tried to be, at first it was easy for her to make friends and be that one popular girl in school. Every day felt so easy, it felt so much better being liked. But things were different now that Lizzie grew older, it was apparent she was different and others felt uncomfortable around her. She was no longer the well liked popular kid anymore, she was the crazy one. 

Lizzie could argue for hours to convince someone she wasn't crazy. But somehow through her explanations, people thought she was even crazier. So, to avoid the endless judgment of others in her inner circle, she pushed everyone away. 

She wasn't necessarily alone though. Occasionally, there were some witches who took the time of day to talk with her. Lizzie believes it has to do with her being a witch, witches stick together. 

“Lizzie?” 

Josie walks up to Lizzie with spell books in her hands and Rafael following close behind. Lizzie was standing on the wall until she heard her twin. Lizzie pushed herself off of the wall and forced a smile. 

“What's up?” 

Josie raised an eyebrow at her, “Why are you by Emma's door? You know she's not coming back right?”

Lizzie shrugged, “We don't know if she's never coming back… Plus, I have nothing else to spend my time on.”

“Class starts in three minutes,” Josie replied.

Lizzie nodded, “I know, I'll be there soon.” 

Lizzie noticed the glance between Rafael and Josie. “What?” 

Josie snakes her arm around Lizzie's, “we are not having you be Hope 2.0.” 

Lizzie scoffed, “I am not Hope!”

Josie chuckled, “I don't know, you both are loners, you both hang around the weirdest parts of the school and let's be honest, you two spent the most time in Emma's office.” 

“Sounds identical,” Rafael commented.

Lizzie glares toward Rafael, “shouldn't you be somewhere getting beat up?” 

“Lizzie,” Josie sighed. 

Rafael only rolls his eyes. 

The trio walks to their classroom right on time. As usual, Josie sat with Rafael and Lizzie was stuck with sitting alone. With a heavy sigh, Lizzie sat at her table as the other students started filling up the classroom. Lizzie pretended to ignore the fact that people purposely searched for any other table that wasn't hers.

Lizzie rested her forehead on the table, she was already tired for the day. After the first few minutes pass, the teacher begins the lesson. Of course, Lizzie didn't have a single care in the world for today's lesson. She didn't think that the lesson was pointless or anything but her mind was being a little too occupied with what everyone else was thinking. 

Even if she closed her eyes and rested her head on the table as she felt anxious. Emma was supposed to be here, Emma was supposed to help her get better. 

The chair beside her started screeching against the school's floor as someone sat down. Lizzie slowly lifts her head up to see a curly-haired boy pulling out a few supplies from his bag. Lizzie smiled nervously.

“H-hey Brock,” Lizzie greeted. 

Brock glanced toward her and with a nod, he said, “Hey.” 

Lizzie sat up straight, she tried fixing her clothes. “H-how have you been? We hadn't talked since,” Lizzie paused, she opened her mouth to stay something else but stopped.

Brock sighed in annoyance, “I know, how about we keep it that way?” 

Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows, “Did I do something wrong?” 

Brock turned to her, “Not yet, at least,” He turned back to look at the teacher, “Let's just pay attention alright?”

“What do you mean, not yet?” Lizzie whispered.

Brock looked over at her again, “Look, you're weird.” 

Lizzie frowned, “What? No, I'm not.”

Brock chuckled dryly, “oh really? We spent one night together and now you're suddenly writing me love notes,” Brock rolled his eyes, “You're crazy.”

Lizzie stared down at the table, “It wasn't just that one night. You always wanted to hang out, I thought that you liked me or something.” 

Brock shook his head, “No offense, but I'd be absolutely insane to like someone like you. I only hung out with you for some stupid dare my friends had me do, it's not because I liked you.”

Lizzie didn't respond, she had no words to say. She felt the brink of her tears ready to spill from her eyes the moment she blinked. Lizzie's foot started to tap against the ground, her other foot siphoned some of the magic that was inside the school. 

Lizzie closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek, the room began to rattle slightly. Josie and Rafael share a look as the room starts to violently shake, things from shelves start flying out.

The students started to stand up from their seats, stuff from around the classroom started flying around and knocking into some of the students. 

Josie immediately rushes out of her seat and kneeled beside her sister. Josie placed her hand on Lizzie's arm, “Lizzie? Lizzie, stop this,” Josie shook her arm. Lizzie ignored her, her eyes shut tighter and the tables around the classroom were easily thrown to the side. 

“Lizzie!” Josie shouted. 

Lizzie opened her eyes, she avoided her sister's gaze and her eyes landed on Brock who was now in line to leave the classroom along with other students led by the teacher. Lizzie turns to Brock's pencils on her table and she telepathically throws them toward Brock. Josie quickly siphoned Lizzie's magic but it had been a little too late, Brock was groaning in pain with three pencils sticking out of his neck.

The teacher stares at Lizzie momentarily before attending to her Brock. 

“Lizzie, what the hell was that?” Josie asked. 

Lizzie looked at her sister with a shrug, “Oops.” 

* * *

Hours past in Mystic Falls and Hope found herself sitting alone at her favorite pond. On her lap was her phone and her father's attempt at a memoir. Hope liked reading it, she's read it over and over to get a sense of her father's visions. She felt inspired by his words that were written by a woman named Cami. 

Hope did her research on Cami O'Connor. She was like a princess of dark objects. Cami could be a great asset to Hope's plans, or maybe just a little treat Hope could give herself if her uncle pulled through. 

Hope receives a new message on her phone, she takes a look at it and smiles.

_**Kol**_ : _Are you ready to meet with me tomorrow?_

_**Hope**_ : _Yes, do you have it ready for me?_

_**Kol**_ : _Of course, anything for my favorite niece._

Hope chuckled to herself, she sent a response before turning off her phone. Just in time, Landon comes over to sit next to her.

“Hey,” He says. 

Hope glanced at him with a half-smile, “well hey yourself, congrats on joining the pack by the way. I heard it was quite the initiation.” 

“It was more forceful than I would have liked it,” Landon admits, “but Mira says I can still join the pack officially or I can stay alongside Rafael,” Landon sighed, he rests his elbows on his thighs while putting his chin on the palm of his hands. “What do you think I should do?”

“You're asking me?” Hope raised an eyebrow, “why?”

“Because I sort of care about what you think,” Landon shrugged, “plus Rafael doesn't want me to join, but Mira wants me to and, ugh, I need a third opinion here.” 

Hope sighed, “you should join.”

“What about Raf?” 

Hope shrugged, “He should join too. But I've heard he's been very stubborn so maybe you should leave him behind.”

“Leave him behind?” Landon knitted his eyebrows together, “He's my brother!”

“So?” Hope retorted, “You can be brothers without doing every single thing together. If he wants to be alone then leave him to it, I want you to join the pack.”

“Why?” Landon inquired, “Why should I join them? They've been nothing but a pain in our asses.”

“You need people, Landon,” Hope replies, “You need a pack to protect you. I know you and Rafael are close but right now, he isn't on the team I need you to be on.”

“What does that even mean?”

Hope turned to Landon, “I need you to be the eyes and ears for me when I'm gone.”

“When you're gone? You're leaving?” 

Hope nodded, “Only for a day, when I'm gone I need you to keep an eye around here just in case.”

“Just in case of what?” Landon asked.

Hope ignores Landon's question, “I have planted a few blood bags in the hole under your closet's floorboards.”

“I have a hole under my closet's floorboards?!”

Hope grinned, “you do now.” 

Landon leaned back on the bench, he stared at the pond in front of them. “Well, thanks I guess,” Landon glanced toward Hope, “Where are you going anyway?” 

“To see family,” Hope replied, “my uncle has a gift for me.” 

“Your uncle?” Landon asked, “Kol Mikaelson?” 

Hope raised an eyebrow, “You've heard of him?”

Landon nodded, “since you've left me alone these past few days I thought to look up the great Mikaelson family.” 

Hope smiled, “Well, what did you learn?”

“That you all are terrifying,” 

Hope chuckled, “Well, that sums up most of my family's facts.” 

“I also read about your father.” 

Hope stared at her lap, there were words wanting to come out of her mouth but she hadn't said anything. 

Landon notices the silence he caused and he clears his throat. “I just uh, I mean he seemed very intimidating.”

“You should see his memoir,” Hope tapped her fingers on the memoir. “There's quite the story in here for you.”

Landon smiled, “I'd like to read it one day.”

Hope allows a few minutes of silents to pass them. Hope bit the inside of her cheek as she spoke. “You know, my family has a bad representation for the most part but, no one seemed to realize that they were just a broken family that loved each other.” 

“I think I can relate to a broken family,” Landon wraps his hand around the necklace. “They can bring out the worst of you, or the worst in themselves. They can break you down and yet, you still love them.” 

“Are you talking about your foster mom?” Hope inquired.

Landon nodded, “I know she was probably on the list of terrible parents out there. I know what she did was wrong, I know this is wrong,” Landon lightly pulled on his necklace. “I know she hurt me by standing still when our foster father hurt us. She's probably the biggest coward I know and yet, I can't unlove her.” 

“Love can be a dangerous thing,” Hope stared down at the memoir. “It makes you do things that deep down, you would probably regret later. But at the same time, after grieving for so long… Love is the only thing that keeps you going.”

Landon gazed over to Hope, “What are you doing?”

Hope cleared her throat, “what do you mean?”

“I feel like you're up to something. I just don't know what,” Landon eyes Hope closely.

Hope let out a sigh, she meets Landon's eyes. “I'm doing what's right for my parents.” 

Before Landon could respond, Hope stared into his eyes. “You will go back to your room, you'll try to convince Rafael to join the pack and if he doesn't, you will join alone. When I'm gone, you listen closely to my sister and Dr. Saltzman. If you expect anything that's different from the ordinary, you will inform me, got it?” 

Landon nods. 

Hope tilts her head, “Now, go on, do as you're told.”

Landon stands up from the bench and ambled back into the Salvatore school. Hope watched him go before turning back to her father's memoir. She flips to a new page and begins reading.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was sitting in her father's office with her chin digging into her chest as she avoided her father's gaze. After the whole incident with Brock, Lizzie bailed out on the rest of her classes and hid away in her room. Alaric had been out probably searching for Emma and unfortunately for Lizzie, he came back without her guidance counselor. 

Josie was also there too, she sat in a chair beside her sister with her fingers interlocking each other. Josie wasn't in trouble, she couldn't be blamed for Lizzie's episodes but she always felt at fault every time one happened. 

“What happened?” 

Alaric sat at his desk with a glass of alcohol inside. 

Lizzie bit her lip before speaking. “I was just upset.”

“A boy had three pencils punctured into his neck because you were upset?” 

Lizzie nodded embarrassingly.

“Have you been taking your medicine?” 

“I don't need my medicine,” Lizzie mumbled.

Alaric raised an eyebrow, “I'm not sure if Brock's neck agrees.” 

“It wasn't her fault,” Josie spoke, “I thought that she could do well without her pills, clearly I was wrong.” 

Lizzie crossed her arms, “I don't need those pills, Brock just made me upset okay? I had a very normal reaction to being rejected.” 

“A normal reaction would be nodding your head and telling him you understand,” Alaric says calmly, “that kind of reaction doesn't involve stabbing someone in the neck.” 

Lizzie huffed, “whatever.”

“You could be suspended for something like this,” Alaric said. 

“Am I?” Lizzie looked up at her father.

“No, I'm giving you a second chance,” Alaric pulled out a small bottle of pills and sat them on the desk. “For you to get better, you need to take these.” 

Lizzie stared at the small bottle, she didn't want to take the pills. But without them, she will lose control. 

Lizzie slowly reaches out for the pill bottle and takes the top off. She pours the necessary amount of pills onto her palm and she dumps them into her mouth. With one gulp, the pills were gone. 

“There you go,” Alaric smiled warmly, “you'll feel better in no time.” 

Lizzie doesn't say anything, she stands up from her chair and walks out of her father's office. 

She walks through the hallways with her head down. She suddenly collides with someone. 

“Sorry!” Landon holds onto Lizzie to help her balance. 

Lizzie roughly pushes Landon away, “I'm fine!” 

Lizzie brushes past a confused Landon and walks outside of the Salvatore school. 

Lizzie didn't understand why she felt herself silently crying. The minute she left her father's office her vision started to blur. She thought the pills were supposed to make her feel better. Yet, the pills have not made her feel better at all. 

Sure, she was better for everyone else to deal with. 

She was supposed to be _better_ for everyone else.

Lizzie didn't know where to go, she let her feet take her on a journey. She stopped walking when she saw a bench and a certain Mikaelson twin sitting alone. 

Lizzie looked around her shoulder. There wasn't anyone she could see and yet this moment, she needed someone. 

Lizzie slows her pace when she makes it to the bench. She watches Hope reading something on her lap. Lizzie sat on the edge of the bench, she was far enough to not bother the other girl but too far for any sort of comfort she was hoping she could receive.

Lizzie settles onto the bench, she stares at the pond in front of her as she sniffles. 

Hope looks up from her father's memoir over to Lizzie. Hope doesn't make any efforts to check in on Lizzie and goes back to reading. 

Lizzie starts to let sobs escape her lips, Hope looks up from her book with a sigh. “Are you okay?”

Lizzie sniffles, “Yeah, fine.” 

Hope stares at her for a few moments, “If you're searching for comfort I'm sorry to inform you that you've found the wrong twin.”

“How do you do it?” 

“Uh,” Hope forces a chuckle, “You'll have to be more specific.”

“How are you fine with being alone?” 

“Uh, that's personal.” 

Lizzie turned to her, “You never seem bothered by the fact that you are always alone.” 

“Okay, I'm not if you're making fun of me or if that's some weird compliment,” Hope rolled her eyes, “Is this conversation over now? I need to get to bed,” Hope starts packing her things together.

“Wait!” Lizzie says urgently, “can you stay with me? Please?” Lizzie begs. Hope hesitantly stands up, she had never been friends with Lizzie Saltzman before. Sure, the two had their fair share of group projects but that was as far as their relationship went.

“Please?” Lizzie repeated. 

Hope shouldn't allow herself to get distracted. Right now, she should be writing a note to Alaric letting him know that she'll be leaving. She should be getting her things packed for the road and she should be in a car she's compelled a person to give her. 

Those are things she should be doing.

Yet, Lizzie was right in front of her with that pleading look in her eyes. Lizzie wasn't a part of Hope's plans but why not have a little company before things get started?

Hope scans the surrounding area to see no one around them. She looked back at Lizzie. 

“I'll owe you one?” Lizzie clasped her hands together.

Hope smiled, she playfully rolled her eyes then sat down beside Lizzie. “You better remember that when I ask you for something.” 

Lizzie nodded with a tired smile. 

“So, what exactly do you want from me?” Hope crossed her arms.

“I wasn't mocking you when I asked you that question earlier. I just don't want to feel… I don't know, I guess I just want someone to listen to me, without any judgment.” 

Hope raised an eyebrow, “What makes you think I won't judge you?” 

“You don't have much room for judgment,” Lizzie giggled, “but you did stay so, I'm sure you want to listen to me.” 

“What do you want to say?” Hope asked.

Lizzie shrugged, “I don't know, I just, I just want to run away.”

“You don't say,” Hope commented.

“I feel like everyone hates me. Or, they're uncomfortable around me because they think I'm like, insane or something,” Lizzie stared at her lap, she started rubbing her fingers on the smooth fabric of her pants. 

“That's not true,” Hope replied, “I don't hate you.” 

“You don't exactly act like you don't,” Lizzie responded, “You seem like you hate everyone though.”

“What? Totally not true!” Hope tilted her head so that it was resting on the bench. “I don't hate anyone,” Hope paused, “I don't hate anyone here at least.” 

“You didn't answer my question,” Lizzie stared at the pond again, “How are you fine with being alone? What's your secret?”

“My secret is to put on a smile and hang out with your dad.” 

“ugh,” Lizzie groaned, “Let's not mention my dad, please.” 

Hope chuckled, “Okay, okay. But seriously, being alone isn't that bad, it gives you the advantage.” 

Lizzie cocked an eyebrow, “what kind of advantage?”

“You don't get so hurt when you're alone,” Hope shrugged. She turned toward the pond as she continued, “being alone gives you the advantage of never being hurt again. It doesn't give your enemies some kind of leverage, you're practically protected.” 

“Protected but extremely lonely,” Lizzie shook her head, “I can't be alone.” 

“Aren't you alone already?” Hope asked, “I don't think someone who isn't alone thinks everybody hates her.”

“I guess you have a point,” Lizzie sighed. “I guess I just need a break from this all, dive back into the social life when my head's on straight. Have you heard anything about Emma? I really need her.” 

Hope placed her hand under Lizzie's chin to turn the girl's head toward her. “How would you like to join me on a seven-hour trip?” 

“To where?” Lizzie asked.

Hope smirked, “New Orleans.”

Lizzie's eyes widened, “Why there?”

Hope shrugged, “I'm meeting family, so are you in?”

Lizzie bit her lip, “I don't know, it's probably not best if I leave.” 

“Come on, you said so yourself, you want to run away,” Hope pouted, “This could be your one time offer.”

Lizzie smiled, “fine, whatever. I'll join you on your little trip, just tell me when you want to go.”

“How about right now?”

Lizzie's eyes widened, “What, seriously?”

Hope nodded, “Why not?”

“It's like in the middle of the night, I can't exactly leave.”

Hope sighed, she pulled out a piece of paper and found a pen. She started writing down something and after she finished, she placed the pen back into her bag and read the note.

_“Dr. Saltzman, Lizzie has decided to join me on my journey to travel back to my old grounds. We'll be back soon, Hope.”_

“That was very vague,” Lizzie grabbed the note, “shouldn't we tell him we're going to New Orleans? I don't want my father going crazy trying to understand what this means.” 

“Don't worry,” Hope took the note back. “If he has any questions, he'll call me.”

“You have my father's number?” Lizzie grimaced, “gross.”

“It's not like that!” Hope groaned, “I'm just a few seconds close to taking back my offer.” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, she crossed her arms. “Fine.”

“Fine?” Hope asked, “as in, you're in?”

Lizzie nodded with a grin.

“I'm in.” 


	4. Tour Guide Plus A Little Comfort

The next day, Alaric sat at his desk with Hope's note in his hands. Sitting in front of him was Miracle, she had her arms crossed and was still in her pajamas. She let out a yawn as Alaric turned the note to her. "Mind explaining this?" Alaric asked.

Miracle leaned forward to take the note, after reading it she rubbed her temple. "What does this even mean?"

Alaric shrugged, "I have no idea," Alaric leaned back into his chair with a heavy sigh. "I was hoping you had some idea on where those two might be going."

Miracle yawned, "I don't know, maybe she went back home or something."

Alaric nodded, "Well, that mystery is solved. I'll contact her aunt to make sure."

Miracle nodded, "I'm not sure why she would want to go home though. For the longest time she wanted to avoid New Orleans," Miracle sighed, "I feel like a horrible sister for not knowing what's going on with her."

"I know what you mean," Alaric admitted, "Lately, things have been a bit cold from her end. Without Emma's help, I'm not really sure how I can reach out to her."

Before Miracle could reply, Alaric's office door opens with Josie hurrying inside. "Lizzie hasn't come back yet," Josie paces back and forth around the room. "I thought maybe I heard her come in last night but when I woke up, her bed hadn't been touched but her phone was Missing. She takes it like, everywhere!"

"Hey, calm down," Alaric motions for Josie to sit down. "Lizzie apparently went on a road trip with Hope."

"With Hope?" Josie questioned, "Since when are those two friends?"

Alaric shrugged, "Who knows. I'll be making a call to ensure those two aren't up to any trouble, but let's not worry about them just yet."

"Okay," Josie nods.

"The person we should be worrying about is Emma, right?" Miracle asked.

"Precisely. I have no idea what happened to her, but I'm still searching," Alaric answered.

"Wait, so she's officially missing?" Josie asked, "But Dorian said she was taking a break or something."

"We didn't want to worry you kids about this just yet," Alaric folded Hope's note and tucked it away in one of his draws. "But we've expected something wrong happened when she hasn't answered her phone."

"Do you have any leads?" Miracle inquired.

Alaric shook his head, "Not exactly, usually Hope would be at my side to help me with something like this and well, I don't want to burden you two…"

"You want our help?" Miracle crossed her arms.

Alaric nodded with a soft smile, "It would mean a lot to me. Mira, I know you usually have your hands tied with the pack but, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"I'll help," Josie says, "Emma was really good for us."

Miracle nodded, "She has been helpful for Hope and I as well, fine, count me in."

"What do we have to do?" Josie asked.

"First thing first," Alaric stood up, "we need a locator spell. Dorian and I have been searching every place we thought she might be, unfortunately, no luck," Alaric walked over to a shelf to pull out a bag. Alaric walks over to the girls and pulls out a necklace.

"We found some of her things at her house so I'm hoping you two can use this stuff to locate her," Alaric sat the bag in front of the girls. Miracle and Josie sort through some of Emma's stuff, Josie finds a map and together the two girls place it onto Alaric's desk. Miracle finds a bit of sand and the girls prepare the spell.

"Ce che vous," The girls held hands as they continued, "pro la busque," The girls chant. "Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque," A red glow shined between the girls hands, they closed their eyes as they chanted.

The sand on the map started to slide to one area, as the chanting went on, the sand came to a complete stop over an area. The girls stop momentarily to observe the sand, Miracle squinted her eyes. "The woods near the cemetery, what would Emma be doing there?" Miracle asked.

Alaric gathers his crossbow and a few other things before walking over to the door. He turned to the girls.

"You two get dressed, we're about to find out."

* * *

Driving for hours with a Lizzie was kind of fun. Hope hadn't expected she'd be laughing alongside Lizzie Saltzman out of all people. Hope knew about the rumors surrounding Lizzie. It was nearly impossible to not know. Lizzie Saltzman wasn't just the headmaster's daughter, she was also supposedly insane.

The weird thing is, Hope had only spent a short time with the blonde but she didn't sense any insanity. Lizzie seemed like a normal, chatty teenage girl. With the short time Hope has spent with Lizzie, she has already found out three important facts. Number one, Lizzie's favorite color is lavender. Apparently, the color fills Lizzie with a sense of calmness, whatever that means.

A second fact about Lizzie Saltzman is that her favorite dessert is Key Lime pie. According to Lizzie, that dessert is the perfect blend of sweet and tart. The third most wonderful fact about Lizzie Saltzman is her love for pageants. Hope would never understand one's obsession for pageants, but weirdly enough, Hope didn't want to sour Lizzie's mood.

Lizzie seemed happier than last night. So, if talking about nonsense made her happy, so be it.

Hope couldn't help but smile at Lizzie's failed attempts at singing on key. Hope's ears might as well have been bleeding, but the older girl didn't have it in her to stop Lizzie.

After another song ends, Lizzie leans forward to turn off the radio.

"Is your horrendous singing over?" Hope chuckled.

Lizzie scoffed, "as if your singing was any better," Lizzie crossed her arms playfully. The blonde stared at her window as Hope continued to drive. The two sat in silence together until Lizzie turned to Hope. "So, what are we going to do when we get to New Orleans?"

"Meeting family, like I said," Hope replied, she kept her eyes on the road. "My uncle has a gift for me, I'm going to go pick it up."

"A gift? Is that all we're here for?" Lizzie shook her head, "I thought we'd hang out or something."

Hope raised an eyebrow, "hangout or something? And what would we do if we hangout ?"

"I don't know! I'm assuming you know some places we could check out," Lizzie shrugged.

"I've lived in New Orleans Lizzie, I'm not in the mood to play tour guide."

"But I haven't been here before," Lizzie replies. "You should show me around."

Hope sighed, "You know, I'm really starting to regret inviting you along."

"Oh come on!" Lizzie exclaimed, "You can't just invite someone to your home City and not show them around."

Hope nodded, "oh yes, I can."

Lizzie pouted. As Hope continued to drive, Lizzie sighed dramatically. "When are we going to get there?"

"Soon, alright?"

"We'd probably be there by now if you didn't take a little detour," Lizzie replied.

Hope narrowed her eyes at Lizzie for a split second, "I didn't take that long."

"What were you even doing?" Lizzie asked.

"I was just dropping off something," Hope cleared her throat, "Nothing important to you."

"Must be important to you," Lizzie says, "Since you needed to hide it out in the woods."

Once Hope didn't reply, Lizzie starts looking through the car's glove departments. She pulls out a few things and sits them on their lap. Lizzie scrunches her nose at the things she's found. The blonde holds up small little pictures that featured a young couple.

"Who are these people?"

Hope glanced toward the picture and shrugged, "beats me, this isn't my car."

"Wait," Lizzie paused, "then who's car is this?"

Hope shrugged, "just some woman I found a few weeks ago, MG compelled her to give it to me."

"MG?" Lizzie mutters, "how'd you get him to do that?"

"Paid him thirty bucks."

"You probably could've just done it for free," Lizzie notices Hope's confused gaze. "MG is a vampire, you could've just given him blood or something."

"I doubt that'll work, the vamps at school know better than to feed on humans."

"True," Lizzie nods, "but MG is a ripper, he probably would lose it if he just saw blood. Now that I say it out loud, maybe it was the best idea to just pay him."

"Wait, he's a what?" Hope inquired.

"A ripper," Lizzie answers, "You know, those vampires who go absolutely insane when they taste blood. They lose complete control, they won't stop feeding. Just think of a ripper as someone with an addiction."

Hope furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. "How do you know that about him?"

"You do know who my dad is, Hope," Lizzie shrugs, "I sometimes look at the new kid's records whenever I'm bored."

"Of course you do," Hope muttered.

Lizzie places all the stuff back into the glove department and leans forward to turn on the radio again. She leaned back into her seat and rolled down her window. Hope glanced at her a few times but one thing was remaining in thought.

MG is a ripper.

Lizzie must've known more, she could know something or even help Hope in her mission.

Maybe Lizzie was a viable asset.

Eventually, Hope parts outside of the compound and Lizzie followed her to the front door. Hope took the time to appreciate the crowds of people on the street. Hope allowed herself to smile momentarily, she sure was gonna miss this part of New Orleans.

Hope tore her gaze away from the citizens and knocked on the door. For a few silent seconds, the girls waited until they heard the door unlock. Freya opened the door only a little bit and stuck her head out, "Hope?" Freya smiled.

"Hey," Hope smiled, the younger girl reaches to hug her aunt and Freya pulls her into a tight hug.

"I didn't know you'd be back home, is something wrong? Where's Mira?"

"Nothing's wrong," Hope chuckled, "I appreciate your worry but everything is fine, Mira is at school. I'm here to see Kol, he has a gift for me."

Freya nods, "Well okay, does Dr. Saltzman know you're gone?"

Hope nodded, "Yes, I planned for this a few weeks ago."

Freya smiles again, then her eyes fall on Lizzie. "Oh, hi."

"Hi, I'm Lizzie… Saltzman," Lizzie offers her hand toward Freya.

Freya takes her hand, "oh, you're one of Alaric's girls, aren't you? are you and Hope _together_?"

"I, uh," Lizzie stutters, "We're… Just friends... I think?"

Freya raises an eyebrow toward Hope.

Hope blushes, "can we please go inside now?"

Once Freya opens the door wider, Hope quickly walks in with her head down, the blush on her cheeks reddening furiously. Before Hope could escape to her room with Lizzie, Keelin came bumping straight into her.

"Sorry, Oh, hey!" Keelin's smile widens, one hand reaches to touch Hope's shoulder and gives her a tight squeeze. In her other arm was a small little boy.

"Hi," Hope smiled, she reached to squeeze Nik's little arm. "Hi buddy," Nik tiredly opens his little eyes to stare intently at Hope. He gives her a small smile before turning his head away to continue his rest.

"I promise he's more active than this, I just woke him up," Keelin explains, "but how are you doing?"

"I'm good, but I should start visiting more though," Hope looked at little Nik and squeezed his little thigh, "I miss this little boy."

"You know you're always welcome here," Keelin says.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie," Lizzie introduced herself, she offers her hand to Keelin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Keelin," Keelin greets her.

Freya walks up the girls, "are you two hungry? We're just about to have breakfast."

"Oh, I would love breakfa—"

"We're actually really tired," Hope pretended to yawn dramatically, "We'll be resting upstairs for a while. We had a long trip..."

"You will be just _resting_ right?" Freya teased.

Hope shut her eyes, Hope admitted one time that she had a girl crush. _One_ time.

Hope quickly grabs Lizzie by the wrist and pulls her upstairs to her room as Keelin and Freya laugh away at Hope's embarrassment. Hope practically throws Lizzie inside her room while shutting the door behind them. Hope pressed her back against the door and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, they seem nice," Lizzie observes Hope's old bare room. "Though I wish we could eat with them, I am kinda hungry."

"You'll eat later, you should get some rest."

"And what will you be doing?" Lizzie inquired.

"Waiting for my uncle, I'm not sure when he'll be here so I'll wait."

"We should go out," Lizzie suddenly says.

Hope groaned, "why?"

"We should have fun! Plus, I'm not tired and purely running on adrenaline right now," Lizzie runs her fingers over Hope's dresser. "We should explore the town until your uncle comes."

"I don't remember agreeing to be your personal tour guide," Hope crossed her arms.

"Hope," Lizzie pulled her hand away from Hope's belongings and walked over to the shorter girl. "Let's have fun."

"Must we?"

"Yes!" Lizzie nodded, "I know you're here just to get some gift from your uncle, but I wanted to give myself a break from school, so you're either joining me or letting me go."

Hope rolled her eyes and walked past Lizzie, she plops down on her bed. "You can go, I'm suddenly tired."

Lizzie scoffed, "you are not abandoning me here," Lizzie walks over to Hope's bed. "You're coming with me."

"Technically, you'll be abandoning me since I kind of brought you here so—"

"Come on Tribrid," Lizzie grabbed onto Hope's legs, "I will drag you out of this house if you don't get up in five seconds."

Hope only responds with a grunt, Lizzie takes that as a challenge and pulls on Hope's legs.

"Okay! okay," Hope groaned, "Fine, you win, are you happy?"

"Of course I am," Lizzie grinned, "Now get up."

"We're leaving right now?"

"Yes, we have to leave your room before we miss breakfast," Lizzie walked over to Hope's door, she turned to Hope. "You coming?" she smiled.

Hope sighed, "I don't seem to have a choice here."

* * *

Alaric, Josie and Miracle stepped out of Alaric's car and stood in front of the woods where Emma's been located. While Alaric stayed busy on a phone call, Miracle and Josie walked ahead of him with the map in hand. Miracle unfolded the map and held it up for Josie as well.

"She should be somewhere further this way," Miracle pointed straight ahead of them.

"Why would she be out here?" Josie questioned, "I doubt she has some cabin out here or something."

Miracle shrugged, "Who knows, hopefully we'll find out some answers soon."

Alaric hung up his phone and reached for his crossbow. He shut the door and made his way over to the girls. They turn to him, "Is Hope at home?" Miracle asked.

Alaric nods, "Yes, apparently she and Lizzie stopped by earlier," Alaric stood in between the girls, "Whatever made them decide to run away together, I'll worry about that later. At least now I know where they are, so let's get this over with and find Emma."

The two girls nod and the trio walked deeper into the woods.

Josie sighed as she stepped over large branches. "So, how's the pack coming along?"

Miracle smiled, "It's okay, Jed's becoming more annoying over time though."

"But that doesn't mean you need to break his arm, Miracle," Alaric says, "I know establishing dominance is your whole thing here, but come on, you know the rules."

Miracle sighed, "I know, I know."

"But is Rafael safe?" Josie asked.

Miracle shrugged, "the other wolves won't leave him alone completely, I know that. But I can only give him so much time, I don't know why he's being so stubborn."

"Maybe there's a reason behind it," Josie shrugged, "Maybe you need to talk to him one-on-one to see what's going on in that mind of his."

"Has he told you anything?" Miracle asked.

Josie shook her head, "He hasn't, but I can tell there's something going on," Josie couldn't help but think about her own sister in a way. Josie frowned, "sometimes all someone's needs is someone else to listen."

Before Miracle could respond, Alaric stops the girls. "Wait," He nods his head toward an old cabin. "I've seen this cabin before."

"Where?" Josie asked.

"I think Landon and Rafael were hiding out in here before we found them," Alaric walked past the girls and stepped onto the cabin's porch.

"Why would Emma be here?" Miracle grimaced at the sight of the old cabin.

"I'm not sure," Alaric opened the front door slowly and walked in, the girls followed behind closely. Just as before, the cabin was empty with the same old food wrappers scattered all over the floor. Alaric held his crossbow and leveled it to his eye, he narrowed his eyes while he checked out the rooms.

Josie followed behind her father while Miracle stayed in the living room. There were some dirt tracks leading all around the living room from which Miracle knew couldn't have come from her or Alaric nor from Josie.

Miracle follows the tracks slowly. There wasn't anything left in this small cabin for anyone to live here let alone Emma. Miracle walks over to the small old coffee table that was dirtied by food wrappers and old soda cans. There was a single piece of paper poking out from underneath the filth.

"Well, she's not here," Alaric steps back into the living room with Josie.

"She has to be somewhere around here, the map indicates that she was here," Josie unfolds the map and where the sand had previously gathered was now a small red circle.

"Maybe she's somewhere close by," Alaric suggests.

Miracle grabs the paper and takes a look at it. The paper was a part of a spellbook, Miracle could tell that from the ridges on the paper that it was torn from some magic book. Problem was, this page was something that involved dark magic.

"We need to keep looking," Alaric walks over to the door when Miracle holds out the paper.

"Wait, I found something," Miracle hands the paper over to Alaric as Josie leans over to take a look.

Alaric looks around the cabin before staring back at the paper. "Where'd you find this?"

Miracle pointed to the coffee table, "right there, underneath everything."

"I've seen this before, this is a death spell," Josie grabbed the paper from her father, "who would leave a death spell just hanging around."

Alaric looks around the living room closely, "I don't know," Alaric turns to his daughter and Miracle. "Can you two try a spell to undo any cloaking magic?"

"We can try," Miracle holds her hand out for Josie to take. The younger girl held her hand with Miracle and they held out their other hand and closed their eyes.

"Phasmatos Oculacs," The girls say in unison.

And low and behold, the illusion of the cabin erased and a single large book on top of the fireplace became visible Besides the book was a brown box.

The trio shared a glance with each other before ambling over to the objects. Alaric grabbed the book while Miracle and Josie took the box. While Alaric flipped through the pages, Josie pulled out a small empty tube.

"What is this for?" Josie asked, she pulled out another empty tube and a few candies.

"Maybe for some kind of spell?" Miracle suggested, she looked over to Alaric, "Is that a spellbook?"

Alaric shook his head, "no, no, this is different," Alaric flipped a few pages, "These are lists of dark objects," Josie placed the small tubes and candies back inside the box to overlook the book in her father's hands.

"I haven't seen most of this stuff," Josie says.

"I noticed a different handwriting on the newer pages, these objects are at the school," Alaric flips to a page that had shown the lie detector sphere and a few other things that belonged to the school. "This book must've been updated."

"By who?" Josie asked.

"Whoever this is, they are cooking up something dark," Miracle says as she closes the small box. "We need to take this back to the school and keep these from falling into the wrong hands."

"But from who's wrong hands?" Josie glanced around the room, "And for all we know, it could be _someone_ at our school."

Before Alaric could respond, his phone rings. He pulled out his phone to see Dorian's contact, he placed the book in Josie's hands and stepped away from the girls for a moment.

"Do you think someone at the school could be doing whatever this is?" Josie whispered, she flipped through some more pages of the book.

"Maybe, but who wants to use a death spell on someone?" Miracle raised an eyebrow, "I know students get into fights but to this extreme?"

"There are high tensions with your pack," Josie shrugs, her eyes scanning each page of the book intently.

"Okay, no," Miracle shook her head, "I won't let my pack get _this_ out of hand! Plus, this is something only a witch could do."

"What witch is _angry_ enough to kill someone?" Josie shared a look with Miracle, before she could receive any type of answer, Alaric hung up his phone with a sigh.

"We need to go back to the school, apparently Rafael isn't coping well," Alaric motioned for the girls to follow him outside the cabin.

"What about Emma?" Josie shut the book and followed her father outside the cabin, Miracle trailed behind with the small box.

"We got a few more minutes left, but I'm not sure if she's here," Alaric answered.

"This doesn't make any sense, the locator spell told us she'd be here," Miracle scanned the forest with her eyes. Still, not a sight of her guidance counselor nowhere to be seen.

"Can I leave you girls here to trust that you two will not get yourselves in trouble?"

Both girls nodded, Alaric smiles at them. "If you two can't find anything, please come back to the school and not run away together."

"We will," Miracle replied.

"Bye dad, we'll see you later," Josie says.

Alaric points toward her, "You better mean that," he turned around and started walking back to the car.

The girls watched him leave before turning to face each other.

"So, what now?" Josie asked.

Miracle grinned.

"Well detective Saltzman, I say we have quite the case on our hands."

* * *

A few hours have passed by in New Orleans and Hope spent nearly the entire day exploring her home town with Lizzie Saltzman. After an embarrassing breakfast bonding moment with her aunt and Keelin, Hope had to get away. Luckily, touring Lizzie around New Orleans was a great distraction.

Spending the day admiring her home town made Hope feel a little nostalgic. She missed the crowds in the streets, the music and even the little spot in the woods where her mother used to take her.

Granted, she would burn this town to the ground in a heartbeat. After all, things needed a little cleaning up after the years it's been through.

As she drove past her home and other buildings, she felt just a small pain in her heart. This city wasn't the same without her family. Without her full family, this city felt like a stranger to her.

"Where are we going next?" Lizzie asked, she took a sip from her drink while nodding her head to a low tune of the radio.

"Home," Hope grinned.

"What? No!" Lizzie pouted, "We hardly did anything."

"Hardly? I took you to the four most tourist attractions and I got you lunch, what more is there?" Hope raised an eyebrow.

"That's the thing Hope," Lizzie placed her cup into the holder. "You took me to tourist attractions, you didn't take me to the places you love."

"I do like those places," Hope replied.

"But do you love those places?" Lizzie asked.

"You asked me to take you on a tour, not take you to places I happen to love," Hope shrugged, "you need to be specific."

"Okay, how's this for specification," Lizzie turned to Hope, "Take me to a place that makes you feel content."

"Oh, so home?" Hope grinned.

"No, a place where only you go," Lizzie says, "everyone has a special place, where's yours?"

Hope shared a look with the blonde, she stared back at the road before sharply turning the car around.

She started to drive toward the Bayou.

Lizzie smiled with satisfaction, she stared out at her window while occasionally stealing glances at Hope.

The rest of the drive went by fast and soon, Lizzie was following Hope outside of their car. The girls were walking deeper into the Bayou where Hayley's pack had previously hidden away from the vampires years before. The Bayou wasn't the same as it was before, this time, there wasn't a small pack of wolves living off on the straps of land. Now, the Bayou was empty.

After Marcel and the vampires left New Orleans, they gave the city to the witches and wolves. So, while the wolves decided to join society and leave the Bayou behind, Hope took over this area.

Well, it wasn't technically nor officially hers. But the Bayou was a piece of land that held memories of Hayley.

"So, what's the story behind this place?" Lizzie asked, she kept her eyes on the ground to avoid the growing vegetation.

Hope was walking in front of Lizzie, her eyes staring at a fishing dock just ahead of her. "This is the Bayou, a place my mother's pack lived."

"Oh, I see no one is living here now, what happened?"

Hope stopped once she made it to the dock. "They moved on."

"Vague," Lizzie stood beside Hope, "What's so special about a place a bunch of wolves abandoned?"

"My mom loved this place," Hope muttered quietly, Lizzie glanced toward her but Hope walked along the dock and stood at the edge of it. Lizzie followed behind slowly, she bit the inside of her cheek.

"She loves this place?"

Hope nodded, "She loved this place. Or, maybe she loved the people here, I don't know," Hope shrugged. "But she fought for the wolves here, she tried to make things right for them."

"This sounds more like this was your mom's special place, not yours," Lizzie says, she looks straight ahead at the body of water.

"It was her place," Hope nodded, "but it also became mine," Hope slowly sat down on the dock and her legs swung over the edge of the dock. Lizzie sat beside her and for a while, the two stayed quiet.

Hope stared at the body of water in front of them, she glanced toward Lizzie, "She used to take me out here sometimes," Hope smiled at the memory.

"Yeah? What did you two do out here? Please tell me you didn't chase squirrels together or something," Lizzie says jokingly.

Hope shook her head with a giggle, "no, nothing like that," Hope looked down at her lap and the smile on her lips slowly faded as the memories came back to her. "So, I kind of had anger issues before I triggered my curse, my mom wanted to calm me down and whenever I got too mad, she'd take me here."

Hope let out a soft sigh, "I guess I always felt a little safe here. This place allowed me to think, it allowed me to have time with my mom… And now, this place is one of many things she left behind for me."

Hope looked up at the sky, she tried desperately to blink her tears away. "I don't come to this place often, I can't come here anymore without crying… I love this place but hate it at the same time."

"I have a place too, it's not like this but it's close enough," Lizzie let her eyes wander over to Hope. "My dad took Josie and I to the house our mother grew up in. At first, I didn't feel anything, I just thought it was some creepy house that my crazy uncle literally tried to murder his family in. I didn't think about my mom when I was there."

"At first?" Hope caught Lizzie's eyes.

"Yes, at first. It wasn't until one of our spring break vacations when something changed," Lizzie briefly looked away from Hope as she continued talking. "I got upset, like really upset. I felt so suffocated being around Josie and dad, so I left. I had no idea where I was going but I kept going. While I was walking, I stopped in front of my mother's house and for just a second… I stared at that house and completely lost it."

Lizzie chuckled to herself, "I had no idea why I cried. All I knew at that moment when I looked at that house I could only think of my mom. I have never wanted her so badly before. So everytime we're on vacation, I try to visit her house often. Sometimes I wished she would just pop up as a ghost and say hi, or something," Lizzie sighed.

Lizzie stared down at her lap with a frown. "I feel like shit for thinking that, I mean, I already _have_ a mom. She might not _technically_ be my mom but she also is my mom?" Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows, "She's just not the mom that I want. Am I wrong to say that?"

Hope shook her head, "No, it's not wrong to think that. I feel the same way."

Lizzie tilted her head, "you do?"

Hope nodded, "your dad tries really hard to be my dad. It's not that I don't appreciate it but, it's just not the same."

"Of course, my dad tries everything for the Mikaelson twins," Lizzie rolled her eyes as she muttered, "If he could, he'd probably choose you two over me."

"That can't be true," Hope replied, "He loves you."

"Really? It's kind of hard to see," Lizzie stared at the ocean, "he's so concerned with fixing me, it's like he doesn't accept the way that I am."

"Sometimes people have a different way of expressing love," Hope says, "sometimes they try to fix you, or leave you. And surprisingly, there is love somewhere in there."

"Love… It's such a funny thing isn't it?" Lizzie says in a soft tone.

"More like endless heartbreak," Hope remarks.

"It doesn't always have to be," Lizzie turned to Hope, Hope was already staring back at her.

For just a moment, the two girls were trapped by the other's eyes and neither dared to break eye contact.

"Why'd you come here?" Hope whispered.

"You brought me here."

"No," Hope retorted, "Why did you agree to come with me?"

"I told you, I needed a break from everything," Lizzie mutters in response.

"So, there wasn't some ulterior motive?"

Lizzie shrugged, "Maybe I thought the company wouldn't be so bad," Lizzie smirked and scooted closer to Hope, she slowly cuddled into the older girl.

Hope eyes widened at the gesture, She didn't reply. Instead, for a few seconds, she sat frozen in place.

Lizzie rested her head on Hope's shoulder while snaking her arm with Hope's. "Sorry if I'm being overbearing," Lizzie mumbled, "the pills have some crazy side effects."

Hope shrugged her shoulders a little, "Uh, it's fine."

"Tell me a story."

"Of what?" Hope questioned.

"Anything," Lizzie mutters, her eyes begin to flutter.

Hope thought for a moment, she stared out at the ocean ahead and spoke calmly. "This story is about a king and a queen," Lizzie smiled tiredly as Hope continued. "The king was a very feared man, he was powerful. The queen was a protector of her people."

Hope smiled, "Together, they were legendary. Together, they had two princesses and a kingdom to protect them. But not all was good, people didn't like the new princesses. The king and queen had many enemies that wanted the princesses gone, but the king and queen didn't give up."

Hope rested her head on top of Lizzie's, "They fought every threat they could until eventually, they couldn't fight anymore. The queen and king died at the hands of their opponents, they made great sacrifices."

Hope frowned, "everything changed after that. One of the princesses found herself her own kingdom to rule, and the other wasn't so lucky," Hope noticed Lizzie's steady breathing, she must've been really tired. Hope continued, "While everyone else had moved on, one princess could not. She will not rest until every enemy cease to exist. She won't stop until the world knows her name."

After Hope stopped talking, she closed her eyes and let the silence sweep in. Once she opened her eyes, she noticed how dark the sky had gotten and slowly, she unraveled herself from Lizzie.

Hope carries Lizzie back to her car and settles her in the backseat. Once Hope sat in the driver's seat she glanced in the rearview mirror at Lizzie.

"Time to go home," Hope whispered.

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls, Miracle and Josie were walking back inside the Salvatore school while carrying disappointment on their faces. They spent the whole day trying to find their guidance counselor, and to no avail, every lead came up empty. It didn't make sense to either girl, Emma should've been there.

"Hey, maybe we can figure something out tomorrow," Miracle says to Josie, she wraps her arm around Josie's shoulder.

Josie frowned, "I wouldn't hold my breath. I should tell my dad we came up empty," Josie forced a smile while turning to hug Miracle properly, "see you later?"

Miracle nodded, "See you later partner," she playfully winked at Josie. As the two parted ways, Miracle tried to ignore the feeling that something had gone wrong. She wanted to place the fact that Dr. Saltzman had to leave early to deal with her pack's issues to the back of her mind because she knew she couldn't protect Rafael.

Miracle walked through the halls along with the other students who were heading to the cafeteria for dinner. Miracle had been overall frustrated that she couldn't find Emma, she was frustrated that her pack was very stubborn and she was frustrated that she couldn't tell what her own twin was up to.

Miracle thought she could stay sane during dinner, but the crowd of students were a little too overbearing and she decided to ditch the scene and took a walk outside.

It didn't take Miracle long to spot Rafael sitting by himself, he was staring at the pond. Miracle sighed, she walked over to him and sat on the bench.

Rafael groans, "Please don't, I don't need another lecture about the pack."

"I'm not here to lecture," Miracle says softly, "I just needed some time away from everything."

Rafael rolled his eyes, "What? Your pack is becoming too overwhelming for you?"

"What happened?" Miracle asked, ignoring Rafael's somewhat harsh tone.

Rafael took a peek at Miracle before shaking his head, "Your pack seems so desperate to ruin my life here. Is it really my fault if I defend myself?"

"What did they do?" Miracle inquired.

"Look, I'm not looking for some hero to protect me," Rafael spat out.

"What's your problem?" Miracle glared at him.

"What?" Rafael raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm trying to help you here, I'm giving you as much time as I can so that you feel comfortable with joining the pack, but you're so stubborn!"

"Here's a hint," Rafael stood up, "I don't want to be a part of your stupid pack!"

Miracle stood up as well, as Rafael turned his back to her, Miracle followed him. "And why not? All you have to do is submit and they will leave you alone!"

"You don't get it!" Rafael growled.

Miracle scoffed, "yeah? What don't I get?"

Rafael turned to face Miracle again, his eyes glowed yellow. "I'm a monster!"

Miracle's eyebrows knit together in slight confusion, "what?"

"I'm a monster!" Rafael shouted, "I killed the only parents I had! I killed the only woman Landon loved with all of his heart!" Rafael backed away from Miracle, his eyes glued to the ground. "I would never understand why he loved her, she was no real mother," Rafael sniffed, "but he did. And I can see the hurt in his eyes when he looks at me."

"Rafael," Miracle stepped closer to the boy.

Rafael shook his head, "No!" he backed further away from Miracle. "I don't belong here."

"No, Rafael," Miracle stepped closer, "that's not true, you do belong here."

"But I don't want to belong here, Mira," Rafael argued, "I don't want to be reminded about what I've done. Joining your pack, your pack full of murderers will only make what I did okay."

"Rafael, the pack doesn't label you as a bunch of murderers!"

"But that's what you are!" Rafael remarked, "a part of your initiation, you have to tell everyone who you killed. It's like you want me to brag about what I've done!"

"That's not true!" Miracle argued, "admitting what you've done isn't about bragging rights. It's about becoming true to yourself and realizing the wrong you've done and to become a better person. No one's completely innocent Rafael, but we've already come to terms with what we've done."

"But I can't come to terms with what I did," Rafael backed away, "I took the one person Landon loved. How can I live on with that? He probably thinks I'm a monster."

"You think I'm happy about what I've done?" Miracle stepped closer to Rafael, this time he hadn't backed away from her. "I killed someone too, a boy. His name was _Roman_ , he was Hope's crush at the time. I didn't have any problems with him until he helped his mother kill ours."

Rafael caught her eyes, he didn't look away for a second.

"Hope was angry about what he did, so was I. Our dad brought him to us, Hope didn't have it in her to kill him. But I did," Miracle glanced toward the pond before looking back at Rafael. "I killed him. I felt remorse about what I did, I can tell Hope looked at me differently after that day. It wasn't fair what I did, he was just blindly following his mother, he didn't know any better."

"He deserved it," Rafael mumbled, "he helped kill your mom. You shouldn't feel sorry about what you did to him."

"Neither should you," Miracle says softly.

Rafael glanced at the grass beneath them. "I didn't mean to do it. I didn't want to lose control like that, I couldn't stop myself before it was too late."

"You can't blame yourself for what your parents failed to teach you," Miracle replied. "Hope told me what your mom gave Landon, that necklace. She knew what you two were and she didn't bother to teach you about it. She let you both live on without a very important piece about your life, you can't blame yourself for not knowing any better."

"Even if that's true, I can't forgive myself for what I did to Landon."

"Landon will forgive you," Miracle stepped closer to the boy, "even if it takes years."

"How do you know that?" Rafael asked.

"Because he's your brother, right?" Miracle stepped closer to Rafael, she could feel his breath. "He loves you, and another thing, I know for a fact that Landon doesn't see you as a monster."

"Why wouldn't he?" Rafael muttered out, his dark eyes never leaving Miracle's.

"Because," Miracle cupped Rafael's face into her hands. "I don't see you that way," Miracle blue eyes searched Rafael's dark ones, for a while Miracle tried to understand Rafael. He was one stubborn guy and held his guard up all the time. But at this moment, Miracle didn't see the lonely boy who got into fights with her pack. She saw something different within the boy's eyes.

"You don't know me," Rafael mumbled.

Miracle grinned, "I think I'm a pretty good judge of character."

Miracle knew exactly who she was looking at. At this moment, Miracle saw a boy carrying too much guilt on his shoulders. She saw a boy who was hurt by his own actions and she saw a boy who was afraid of his brother leaving him for those actions.

For what felt like an eternity, Miracle and Rafael just stared into each other's eyes. The breeze from the night started to blow past them and Miracle shivered.

"You're cold," Rafael stated, he placed his warm hands over Miracle's and softly took them away from his face. Rafael shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around the alpha.

"Thanks," Miracle smiled shyly, she tucked pieces of her hair behind her ear. Rafael gives her a smile as his reply and Miracle bit the inside of her cheek.

"Mira!"

Miracle tore her eyes away from Rafael to see a member of her pack waving at her. She turned back to Rafael, "Look, I know I can't take away your guilt but, I'd like to help you through it," Miracle glanced toward the wolf staring back at them, she sighed. "The pack will help you too. I swear they're not always this unbearable."

"If you say so," Rafael replied.

"Just think about it?" Miracle placed her hand around Rafael's arm.

Rafael nodded slowly, "I'll think about it."

Miracle smiled, "I should be going now, but thanks for the jacket," Miracle pulled her arm away with a smile, she turned away from Rafael, she walked over to the other wolf and Rafael watched her go.

"You're welcome," He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Further into the night was just beginning for Hope. Hope stood on her balcony and watched over the few people who walked by. When Hope came back home, she brought Lizzie inside and put her to bed. Hope surprisingly hadn't felt tired yet so she spent time to people-watch. It didn't take long for her aunt to stand beside her.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" Freya asked, she crossed her arms while standing behind her niece.

Hope turned her head a little to see Freya at the corner of her eye, "Tell you what?"

"Dr. Saltzman called while you were out on your date," Freya walked over to Hope and rested her elbows on the railing of the balcony. "Apparently, he wanted to call first to see if you stopped by, which means you didn't tell him where you went with his daughter in the first place."

Hope sighed, "first of all, we were not on a date. And second, I didn't want him to follow me or something."

"Well, luckily he seemed busy," Freya turned to Hope, "He mentioned something about being with Miracle but he didn't seem angry."

"What's he doing with her?" Hope asked.

"Something along the lines of looking for someone, I didn't want to hold him back so I hung up the call," Freya shrugged, "anyway, I'm sure it's nothing."

Hope nodded, "yeah, probably nothing."

Freya smiled toward her niece, she placed her palm on Hope's back before leaving Hope to herself. Hope glanced at her aunt and the minute Freya disappeared, Hope pulled out her phone and started to text Landon.

Hope: What were Dr. Saltzman and my sister doing today?

After a few seconds, Landon responded.

**Landon** : _They left early in the morning, I heard from the other wolves that they were looking for the counselor._

**Hope** : _And you didn't think to tell me?_

**Landon** : _I wasn't sure if you'd care._

**Hope** : _I told you to be the eyes and ears for me while I was away. That means I'd like to know everything that's out of the ordinary._

**Landon** : _Okay, okay. I got it._

**Hope** : _Did they find anything?_

Hope didn't receive another text and sighed. At the sound of her uncle's voice, Hope shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Hello darling sister! I hope I made it on time," Kol says.

Hope smiles while she walks down the stairs to see Kol greeting Freya and Keelin. Hope walked over to him and brought her arms around her uncle's neck and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey kid, where's your sister?"

Hope pulled back, "It's just me."

"And her girlfriend," Freya snickered.

"Girlfriend?" Kol raised an eyebrow, "I've got to see her!"

"No!" Hope blushes, "She's not my girlfriend," Hope shook her head embarrassingly. Freya and Keelin head toward the kitchen and before Lol could follow, Hope stands in front of him. "So, where is it?"

"Patience, niece. I have it, don't worry, let's have dinner first, I'd love to meet your not-girlfriend," Kol ruffled Hope's hair before walking into the kitchen.

Hope rolled her eyes, "This will be a long night."


	5. Secrets That We Keep

During dinner, Hope was practically dying on the inside as her family decided to make it very clear they enjoyed embarrassing her in front of Lizzie. From endless amounts of baby stories to stories about Hope and Miracle threatening to burn each other was just the highlight of the night.

Lizzie seemed to have calmed down a bit from their little non-date they had earlier. It was weird how easily she just got along with Hope's family.

"Oh, I've got one," Keelin raises her hand in the air as if she were trying to answer a question in high school. "Hope was seven," Hope smiled as Keelin went on.

"I remember how she wanted me to play a game with her, and about a few minutes in, I hear Miracle screaming at the top of her lungs. Turns out, Hope had locked her inside this large treasure box in the attic."

"To be fair, she was being possessed at the time," Freya says with a chuckle.

Hope shrugged Innocently, "What can I say?"

"You were possessed when you were seven?" Lizzie sighed, "And I thought I had a weird adolescent story."

"To be fair, you were magically placed inside a vampire," Hope says, "I don't think anyone can beat that."

"True," Lizzie chuckled.

From beside Keelin, little Nik began to cry out.

"Well, as much fun as this night has been, I think we should call it a night," Keelin stood up to grab her son.

"Alas, the dinner has come to an end," Kol stood up, "I actually needed this Sister," Kol smiled toward Freya.

"If you're missing family bonding time, you can always make a call," Freya smiled sadly, "Especially with the little family we have now, I want us to stick together."

Kol nodded, he and Freya walked into the kitchen with their plates. "Have you heard from Rebekah?"

Freya shook her head, "we don't talk much lately, last time I heard of her, she and Marcel have moved to London."

"Ah, our sister living her best life," Kol smiled, "as should you."

Freya raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"How long are you going to stay here, sister?" Kol asked, he dumped his plate into the sink, Freya began to wash hers. "Everyone has moved on."

"Someone has to stay for them," Freya muttered, "They lost so much, I don't want to leave them behind," Freya whispered.

Kol sighed, "I think the school is helping them. Plus, you don't need to be away forever," Kol eyes around the kitchen. "The girls only ever come here for Holliday's and such."

"Still," Freya shrugged, "I like it here. It's one of the places I have gotten to know my family, for you all to finally know me," Freya smiled at the memory, "Of course, things weren't exactly loving at first."

Before Kol would reply, Hope came into the kitchen with her plates. "Dinner has been great, but Lizzie and I need to start heading out."

"Leaving so soon?" Freya asked.

Hope nodded, "I have a lot of things to do back at the school so I can't stay long."

Freya nods, "Well, okay. You two be careful alright?"

Hope chuckled, "I'm a witch."

"You're not Invincible, Hope."

"I'll be fine, Freya," Hope smiled, she walked over to her aunt to give her a goodbye hug. Once she pulled away, Hope glanced toward Kol and nodded her head toward the entrance of the kitchen. Kol nods back at her, as Hope leaves the kitchen, Kol follows.

Hope walks over to the door with Lizzie, "wait in the car for me?"

Lizzie nodded quietly and left Hope with her uncle. Kol smiles at Lizzie's direction before turning to his niece, "She seems nice."

"Stop it," Hope rolled her eyes, "okay, now can I have my present?"

"You are very impatient," Kol chuckled, "That makes me wonder what you're planning to do with this," Kol pulls out a bracelet from his jacket pocket.

Hope reaches out to get it, "oh, nothing too important."

Kol hums, "Davina helped me create it, so maybe send her a call someday to thank her."

Hope nodded, "I will, thank you."

Hope gives Kol a final hug, she pulls away and walks out of the compound. She walks over to the car she's stolen and settles into the driver's seat. Hope hides the bracelet inside her jacket pocket.

"Ready?" Hope asked.

"To go back home?" Lizzie shook her head, "not really."

"It can't be that bad," Hope says, "Plus, if you ever feel the need to run away, you know where to find me."

"I hope you keep your word," Lizzie replies.

Hope grinned, "of course."

Hope starts the car and soon she's on the road. As the sky darkened, Hope could feel the exhaustion slowly creeping up on her. At first, it was just a yawn or two, then Hope couldn't stop her eyes from shutting longer than it takes to blink. Her head tilted forward as her eyes closed, suddenly, she swerved her car a little.

Lizzie jolts up, "Hope!"

Hope's head shot up as her eyes widened. One of the car's tires makes a loud thumping sound followed by a flapping screech. "Fuck," Hope groaned, she starts to pull over on the side of the road.

After Hope parks on the side of the road, she quickly jumps out of the car to inspect the damage. Lizzie gets out of the car to stand beside Hope, the front tire on the driver's side of the car is slowly deflating.

"Please tell me you know how to change a tire," Lizzie kneels down toward the tire.

"Maybe, if we had a spare," Hope rubbed her temples, "We should've stayed at the compound."

"You think?" Lizzie groans, "where's your phone?"

Hope pulls it from out of her pocket. Lizzie takes the phone and after a few minutes of tapping and scrolling, she puts the phone up to her ear. She steps away from Hope and speaks to someone, Hope assumes Lizzie is calling for a repairman.

Hope leans against her car until Lizzie walks back to her. The blonde hands the phone back to Hope with a sigh.

"Some help should arrive in a few minutes."

Hope sighed, "so until then, we're stuck?"

"Basically," Lizzie shrugged, "But maybe you should use this time to catch a nap. I am not willing to die because you're too sleepy."

"I wasn't tired," Hope cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah?" Lizzie chuckled, "I saw you literally dozing off."

"Okay, whatever," Hope shrugged, "I may have been a little tired."

Lizzie chuckled. "Anyway, I'll just go stargazing and hope I can stay awake long enough for the repair person," Hope walked past her and hopped into the back of the Chevrolet truck. Hope leaned her back against the car.

"I'll join you," Lizzie followed Hope to the back of the car. Lizzie sat beside Hope and brought her legs up to her chest. Lizzie wrapped her arms around her legs and looked up at the sky.

The two sat together silently. As the minutes ticked by, Hope felt herself dozing off again. The night's breeze blew all around them. Hope tried her best to fight the sleep, and when Lizzie jolted from shivers, Hope shot up.

"Sorry," Lizzie mutters shyly, "I didn't know tonight would be so cold."

Hope wordlessly took off her jacket and wrapped it around Lizzie's shoulders. Lizzie put her arms through the sleeves of the jacket. Lizzie cleared her throat, "Thank you."

"No problem," Hope mumbled.

Lizzie felt the bracelet poke her rib slightly. Lizzie felt around the inside of the jacket and pulled out the bracelet. "I didn't know you wore jewelry."

Hope immediately snatches it away from Lizzie, "You shouldn't go through someone's pockets, you know."

"You did give me the jacket," Lizzie shrugged. Lizzie noticed Hope close her fist around the bracelet. "What's so special about it?"

Hope looked at her, "My uncle gave it to me."

"Ah, so that's the gift?"

Hope nodded, "yes, it's important to me."

"Why? What's it do?"

"Nothing, it's just a bracelet."

"Hope," Lizzie scoffed, "I'm a siphoner, I can tell that bracelet has magic on it."

Hope sighed, "Fine, so maybe it's magic."

"What's it do?" Lizzie repeated.

"Magical things."

"You know, you're very secretive," Lizzie says.

"It's like my second nature," Hope shrugged.

"Can't you at least let me in on the secret?"

Hope hesitated, "It's probably best if you don't know."

"Fine, you can keep your secrets," Lizzie nudged Hope a little. "But I'll find out," Lizzie smirked.

"Sure, one day," Hope opened her fists to reveal the bracelet.

"Can I hold it?"

Hope raised an eyebrow, "Why would I let you do that?"

"Because I just wanna see it," Lizzie reached for the bracelet. Hope hides it behind her back, Lizzie pouts. "Oh come on, Can I just hold it a little? Maybe if I guess what it does, you'll tell me then?"

Hope thought for a moment, there probably wasn't a way for her to figure out what the bracelet was meant for. It had only been used a handful of times, according to her uncle.

Hope slowly pulls the bracelet from behind her and dangles it in front of Lizzie. Lizzie smiled and took the bracelet from the older girl.

"Hm, does it mimic someone's appearance?"

"No."

"Does it make you invisible?"

"Nope."

"Does it let you read someone's mind?"

Hope chuckled, "not at all."

"I bet there's a lot of magic in here," Lizzie's hand glows red as she begins to siphon the bracelet. Hope quickly reaches for the bracelet but Lizzie raises her arm above her head. "Maybe if I can take its magic, then you'll tell me."

"Lizzie!" Hope got on her knees to reach for the bracelet, Lizzie moved her arm away from Hope's reach.

"All you have to do is tell me what it does," Lizzie teased.

"Lizzie, stop!" Hope stares at the bracelet and holds out her hand. The bracelet pulls toward Hope until Lizzie starts to siphon Hope's magic.

"This thing must do a lot of damage," Lizzie chuckled.

Hope pulls away from Lizzie with a frown. Lizzie realizes the seriousness on Hope's face and she lowers her hand. "Hope..."

"Give it back, now," Hope growls under her breath.

Lizzie holds out her hand, Hope crawls over to Lizzie. Lizzie hides the bracelet behind her back, "wait."

"Lizzie, give it back!" Hope positions herself between Lizzie's legs, Hope's hands resting on the truck on either side of Lizzie's thighs. Lizzie stared into Hope's golden irises.

"Hey, don't get mad at me please," Lizzie pouts, "I was only joking."

"Lizzie, just give it back," Hope muttered.

Lizzie shook her head, "Smile for me."

Hope furrowed her eyebrows confusingly, "what?"

"Come on, I don't want you to be angry with me."

"You're making me angry."

"Hope, look," Lizzie raised her arm up. The bracelet hid in her fist. "I won't siphon from it. I was only joking okay? I don't want to make you angry then the car ride back home will be awkward."

Hope's eyes were glued on the bracelet. "Okay, I'm not mad."

"Then smile," Lizzie said.

Hope forces herself to smile, it came out an awkward mess.

"Okay, that was a very sad attempt at a smile."

Hope sighed, "I'm not mad, why must I smile?"

"Because you don't smile much."

Before Hope could reply, Lizzie takes her other hand and reaches for Hope's stomach.

"What the hell?" Hope backed away.

"Not ticklish? Okay, that was awkward."

Hope growled as she came to her same position. "Stop playing with me."

"Boy, you are hard to joke around with," Lizzie held out the bracelet in front of her, Hope looked at it. "Here, take it."

Hope looked into Lizzie's eyes, "Are you still joking with me?"

"No, take it," Lizzie raised her hand a bit toward Hope's face. "No more jokes."

Hope flickers her eyes between the bracelet and Lizzie. Hope quickly tried to grab it but Lizzie ducks it behind her back. Hope glares at the blonde as she laughs straight into Hope's face.

"Okay, okay," Lizzie chuckled, "I totally got you."

"Lizzie."

"Okay, this time I'm serious, here."

Lizzie brings the bracelet from behind her back. "Take it."

"I'm not doing this with you. You either give it to me now or I'll have to go through violent strategies."

"You'll hurt me?" Lizzie asked softly, her blue eyes softening.

"I... Just give it to me," Hope backed away from Lizzie, "Please?"

Lizzie sighed, she grabbed Hope's wrist and put the bracelet around it. She leaned back against the car.

Hope stares at the bracelet around her wrist, she traces it with her other hand.

"I wasn't going to seriously mess with it," Lizzie says, "I was just fooling around. Sorry, I won't do it again."

Hope sighed, "it's fine. I overreacted."

Lizzie bit the inside of her cheek, "I did get you though, right?" a smile grin formed on her lips.

Hope looked at her and returned the smile.

"You were all on top of me and Everything," Lizzie teased.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," Hope replied jokingly.

Lizzie shrugged, "guilty as charged."

Hope couldn't help but giggle.

"There you go," Lizzie's smile widens. "You're smiling."

Hope rolled her eyes, "God, you're a nightmare aren't you?" Hope chuckled.

"I'm the best kind of nightmare," Lizzie smirked.

Hope stared at Lizzie for a few moments. She was just being teased over a piece of jewelry and now she was smiling freely with Lizzie Saltzman. On what planet does this happen?

Hope looked away from Lizzie but the blonde's eyes couldn't seem to leave the older girl. Lizzie didn't have a lot of thoughts when it came to the Mikaelson twins. Lizzie had only ever hung around with Miracle a handful of times and that was mainly because of Josie. Lizzie rarely held a full conversation with Hope.

As the wind picked up, Hope shivered.

"You're cold," Lizzie shrugs off Hope's jacket.

"I gave you the jacket, Lizzie I'll be fine," Hope rotates the bracelet around her wrist with her other hand.

"But it's your jacket," Lizzie walks on her knees over to Hope, she hands over the jacket.

"I'm fine."

Lizzie sighed, she came closer to Hope. "Take it," Lizzie comes a little too close to Hope to put her jacket around Hope's shoulders. Lizzie tugs a little on the jacket to make sure it's secure around Hope. "There," Lizzie whispers.

The two stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Hope wasn't sure on what to say or do at this moment, all she knew was that Lizzie Saltzman had some very captivating eyes.

Suddenly, a car comes pulling up next to them. Lizzie looks away from Hope as the older girl jumps out of the car. She cleared her throat while looking at the other car.

"Let's get this over with." 

* * *

The next morning, Miracle and her pack were outside having breakfast. Miracle couldn't bear to return Rafael's jacket back just yet, she enjoyed the warmth it gave her. Maybe it had something to do with how her heart began to flutter slightly at the thought of seeing Rafael again. He'd have to ask for his jacket... Right?

"Miracle?"

Miracle jolted up a bit, sitting beside her was Jed. Miracle turns to him with a slight blush reddening her cheeks, "What?"

"The Saltzman twins left you this note," Jed hands over a small piece of paper.

Miracle takes the note away from Jed and reads it.

Meet me in my room in three minutes, I think I have a plan on how to find Emma. Josie.

Miracle tears the note, she drops the torn pieces on her plate. She stays focused on her pack for the next two minutes until her eyes trailed on Rafael and Landon walking right past them. Miracle watched him go, he didn't even spare a glance her way. Maybe it was ridiculous to expect too much from Rafael so soon.

From beside her, Jed scoffs. "I don't see why you're letting him go."

Miracle glared toward him, "When's the next full moon?"

Jed visibly falters, he leans down in his seat and avoids his eyes away from Miracle. The alpha stands up with her tray in her hand, "I have to go," Miracle turns to the rest of her pack who's eyes were on her. "You all know the routine, meet me in the gym."

Miracle nods at her pack before heading inside the school. After trashing her tray, she walks through the halls to Josie's room.

Miracle walks into Josie and Lizzie's room without either sister being inside. Miracle eyed around the room, she tugged on the strings on Rafael's jacket before sitting on Josie's bed.

Lately, Miracle wasn't exactly the closest friend to the Saltzman twins. She and Josie were practically best friends when they were younger. But after Miracle became alpha, things changed.

Miracle remembered the days where she was just a little girl. She didn't have a pack to lead nor did she have to worry about whatever is going on in Hope's head.

Those days, Miracle spent nights having sleepovers with the Saltzman twins and the other witches. Miracle felt like she belonged with the fellow witches. For a good chunk of years, she embraced her magic, but unlike her sister, Miracle fell in love with the pack.

Miracle and Hope were one of the first wolves to join the school. Being kids, they didn't focus much on the hierarchy of wolves. It wasn't until they reached the preteen ages where other wolves started to come around.

Miracle stuck close to her sister and stayed with the witches until Jed arrived. Jed beat his way to the top and according to Alaric, his way of leading was very unethical and as a result, Alaric trained Miracle to overthrow Jed and to become alpha.

Being alpha was the best and worst decision Miracle could have ever done. For the best reason, She embraced her wolf side and followed after her mother to protect her pack. For the worst reason, well, She was pulled away from most of her witch friends and her sister.

Miracle would be a fool if she didn't admit she missed how things used to be.

"Oh good," Josie walks into the room, "You're here."

"What's this about?" Miracle asked, "Do you know where Emma is?"

Josie closed her door and sat her bag onto the floor. "Not necessarily, but I think we can find out who does know."

"How?" Miracle inquired.

Josie walks over to her shelve, "My father allowed me to hold onto the book and the box, for now, so we need to make sure tomorrow night counts."

"Count for what?"

"Whoever left those things out there in the cabin will need it back right?"

"Right."

"So," Josie pulls the box and book from the shelf, "They'll come back for it, and when they do, we can set some sort of trap to catch the person."

"But what are we going to do when we catch this person?" Miracle asked, "What if this person is like, crazy strong or something and we just lead them into our school?"

"There's a chance they've already been in our school," Josie replied, "Plus, once we set the trap, we can put up a boundary spell so the person can't get out."

"But they're a witch," Miracle pointed out.

"Are they?" Josie questioned, "They could be working with one, how would we know for sure?"

"Okay, that makes sense," Miracle stood up, "But why tomorrow night?"

"Well, I've already had it for one night and nobody's come for it yet. Whoever this person is, probably already located where this stuff is. That's why tomorrow, if they don't come then I'll be looking for some places to hide them. This school is huge, so it'll probably take them a while to find these things."

"How can we differentiate who the person is? As you said, they must've been at the school before. And we haven't had many visitors," Miracle pointed out.

"We'll stick around the area where we put the book and box. It has to be someplace where a student isn't normally allowed to go."

"How do we know it's a student?" Miracle asked.

"How do we know it's not?"

Miracle nodded, "okay, you have a point."

Josie smirked, "Of course I do, now, all we need is a firm plan."

"First," Miracle reached for the book, "We need to figure out where to hide this."

"How about the objects room?" Josie suggested, "normally my father and Dorian are the only two in there, plus it's the perfect place to trap someone if we happen to not be around."

"Not bad, but what if we capture your dad or something?"

Josie shrugged, "We will have to take precautions."

"What? You think your dad could be guilty?" Miracle inquired.

Josie shrugged, "We don't know anything about this person other than they're making a spell. We need to make precautions. Whoever goes there will be trapped."

Miracle nods, "okay, okay," Miracle opened the book. "Something about this book seems familiar, I can't place my finger on it."

"Well you'll have to place that thought on hold," Josie says, "We need to work up a boundary spell," Josie sat the book and box onto her bed.

"Wait," Miracle paused, "You'll just be keeping these things in your room tonight?"

Josie nodded, she walked over to her shelf to get a notebook.

"But what if the person comes back? What if they attack you or something?"

Josie opened her notebook and flipped a few pages. "Lizzie will be here."

"But you're siphoners."

Josie raised an eyebrow, "We're not defenseless, Mira."

"I know, I uh," Miracle stuttered. "I just want to make sure whoever this person is, they won't hurt you or something."

"And how are you going to make sure?"

"Maybe if I can spend the night... I could stay up to keep guard."

Josie stared at Miracle, "You want to spend the night?"

Miracle nodded, "just to make sure nothing goes wrong. I can be a light sleeper."

"Okay," Josie shrugged, "I'm going to pretend that you don't have any other ulterior motive or anything."

"Well, maybe I just want to hang out with my detective partner tonight," Miracle walked over to Josie's bed and plopped down. "Just to distract my mind for the night."

"Distract your mind? From what?"

Miracle bit her lip, "Boy issues that I do not want to get into."

Josie held her hands up, "Sorry I asked."

"It's okay," Miracle smiled, "let's just focus on the boundary spell, yeah?" Josie nods in agreement and together the two study a few spells Josie had written down in her notebook.

She circles one with her pen, "This one should be perfect."

Miracle grinned, "Now all we need is time."

From behind outside the room, Landon has his ear pressed against the door. Landon pulls away from the door and pulls out his phone, he finds Hope's contact and sends her a message.

"Landon?"

Landon looks up from his phone to see Rafael walking over to him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay? You kind of ran off..."

Landon nods quickly, he shoves his phone into his pocket. "Yeah, I'm fine," Landon turns to Josie's room door, "I was just looking for Miracle, thought I saw her come in here."

"Oh," Rafael nods, "well, is she in there?"

Landon shook his head, "Ah, no," Landon walks up to Rafael, "we should go though, I don't want Josie thinking I'm creeping outside her door," Landon chuckles.

Rafael joins in on the laugh and together, the brothers walk away from Josie's door, Landon turns to give a final look toward Josie's door.

Hopefully, he gave Hope valuable information.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizzie and Hope arrived back at the school. After getting the flat tire fixed, Lizzie refused to let Hope drive again so Hope slept peacefully in the passenger's seat while Lizzie hummed to the radio while taking on the road. Once they arrived back at the school Lizzie parked the car. Just for a few extra seconds, Lizzie turned off the radio and sat still. She let out a sigh.

After collecting herself, Lizzie turned to Hope and softly shook her. Hope responds with a grunt and turns her body closer to the passenger's door. Lizzie shook the older girl harder this time. "Hope," she called out. 

"A few more minutes," Hope groaned out.

"We're at the school sleepyhead," Lizzie opens her door, "Come on, I want to go inside before my dad sees me. I am not in the mood to hear him lecture."

Lizzie shakes Hope one more time before the older girl finally sits up. "Ugh, okay, I'm up!" Hope grunted. 

"Since this isn't your car, should we be ditching it somewhere or something?" Lizzie steps out of the car, she leans her weight on the door.

Hope shook her head, as she sat up, her jacket fell into her lap. "Uh, no, I'll handle it," Hope lets out a loud yawn. Hope wipes her eyes before crawling over to the driver's seat.

"Wait, are you going somewhere?" 

"Yes, my little place in the woods."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to do?" 

"Uh, something personal," Hope felt around her pockets to pull out her phone. She turns it on to see a notification from Landon. 

**_Landon_** : _I overheard Miracle and Josie talking about some kind of book and a box. Apparently, they think whoever owns those things will come back for them, and maybe it'll lead them into finding Emma. They're planning to hide the book and box in some dark object room tomorrow night._

Hope sighed.

"Something wrong?" Lizzie asked.

Hope shook her head, "look, uh, I have to go okay?"

"Will I see you around?" Lizzie moved away from the door.

Hope raised an eyebrow, "Well, yes. I go to this school, remember?" Hope pulled the door closed and started the car. Without waiting for Lizzie's response, Hope drove past her and made her way over to the old cabin. 

The ride only took a few minutes but the short hours of sleep didn't work well for Hope. She let out a few yawns as she desperately tried to stay awake. This is what happens when Hope disrupts her sleeping schedule. 

Once she parked outside the woods, she hopped out of the car. Hope stretched out her limbs before closing the car door. Hope walks over to the back of the car where a single black bag rested. She grabbed the bag and swung it over her shoulder.

She glanced around before walking deeper into the woods. 

Hope walked into the cabin to retrieve a shovel. Hope walked to the side of the house and poked her shovel along the dirt. She mumbles out a spell and in front of her eyes, the illusion of the dirt erased and Hope could see the dark soil from where she had buried something.

Hope sat the bag behind her before she started digging until her shovel knocked into something hard. Hope dropped to her knees and started to wipe away the dirt. Hope digs some more dirt away until she is able to open the coffin. 

Once she opened the coffin, she frowned at the sight of her guidance counselor resting. Hope placed her hand on Emma's cheek.

"I'm so sorry. This is only temporary," Hope muttered softly.

Hope stared at Emma for a few minutes, she knew what she needed to do. With a sigh, Hope pulled out a few things from her bag and started a spell.

Soon, things will all work accordingly.

* * *

  
MG is a good kid. He always came to class early or on time. He was passing every one of his classes and he was a total sweetheart. But that all wouldn't matter if people knew what he was. The true monster within would scare just about anyone, it scared him even. Now, everyone knew MG was a vampire, just the majority of people here didn't know what kind.

MG hasn't heard of another ripper being at this school since he got here. At first, it felt kind of awesome being unique and all. It wasn't until the further research that MG thought being unique wasn't as great as he thought.

He could end the lives of many innocent people if he had just a drop of blood.

He could lose control.

He could lose it all.

"Hey?" Kaleb tapped MG on the shoulder.

"Uh, what's up?" MG straightened his uniform.

"I said, you need to stop being such a wuss and join me tonight on my mission for a snack," Kaleb smirked. MG knew very well what snack Kaleb was after. Kaleb, just like any vampire at the school yearns for the taste of human blood. Some practically dream of it.

Unlike the other vampires at the school, Kaleb actually did something for his acquired taste.

Every now and then, Kaleb sneaks out of the school to find any person close by. Apparently, it's a nice little workout compelling them to run first.

MG couldn't join Kaleb even if he wanted to. He had controlled his thirst for so long and really didn't want to become a bloodthirsty psycho the second he tasted blood. He, unlike many other vampires, wanted to go home to his parents the same boy he was before he left them.

He needed to be the boy they still loved.

"I'm telling you, you are definitely missing out with this bunny shit," Kaleb wrapped his arm around MG's neck.

"I'd rather play it safe," MG replied, "Isn't it enough that you sneak out? I-I just don't want to get you caught or something."

"Excuses," Kaleb rolled his eyes, "but, I'll convince you, one day kid."

MG forced a smile and nodded, he knew eventually he couldn't keep the truth from Kaleb.

As the boys walked inside the school, MG tilted his head a little when he heard someone's footsteps running from behind him. MG nudges Kaleb a little to stop him from walking, Kaleb raises an eyebrow at him.

The footsteps came to a stop, heavy breaths followed. MG and Kaleb turned around to see Hope panting.

"Woah, are you okay?" Kaleb asked.

MG grimaced at Hope's clothes, "Why are you so dirty?"

"It's not important," Hope huffed, "I need a favor from you two."

"Some new clothes?" Kaleb remarked.

"No," Hope placed her hand onto MG's shoulder. "I need you two to gather everyone at the witch's coven tomorrow night for a party."

"Hope Mikaelson planning a party?" Kaleb chuckled, "Who would've thought?"

"Why are we planning a party?" MG asked.

"Because, why not?" Hope shrugged, "C-can you do it or not?"

Kaleb and MG shared a look, "Sure," They say in unison.

Hope smiled, "thanks, I owe you two one."

Hope nods at them before walking past them. She walked straight into her room where she shut the door. Hope goes over to her dresser and takes off her dirty clothes. She opens her dresser to pull out a shirt when her door bursts open.

"Hope, I saw you run in here and-Oh!" Lizzie shut the door behind her, Lizzie kept her eyes shut. "Sorry, I didn't think you would be undressing."

Hope quickly throws on her shirt, "It's okay."

"I just saw you running in here and I thought you were upset or something," Lizzie sighed, "I really should just mind my business, shouldn't I?"

"I said it was fine," Hope pulls up a new pair of pants. "I'm not upset, okay?" Hope straightened out her clothes, "you can look now."

Lizzie opened her eyes, "I'm glad that you're okay... I uh, I was just checking," Lizzie cleared her throat, she awkwardly scratches the back of her neck.

"Oh, okay," Hope stared at the ground. "Uh, so... I hear MG and Kaleb are having a party tomorrow night."

"Since when were you interested in parties?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "The Hope Mikaelson never leaves her shell of a room."

"First of all, not true," Hope defended. Lizzie chuckled to herself as Hope continued. "Second, I just wanted to invite you so that maybe we could hang out or something but I see that you are not interested."

Lizzie bit her lip, "no, that's not true. I am interested."

Hope sighed dramatically, "No, it's fine. I guess I'll stay in my shell of a room all night."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "cut the dramatics. I said I'd go to the party with you."

"Great," Hope smiled, "Can't wait."

The room door opens again, this time Josie and Miracle walked in.

"Maybe we could be invisibl-" Miracle paused, her eyes landing on Lizzie then on Hope. "What's uh, going on in here?"

"Nothing," Hope replied quickly. "We were just talking."

"About running away?" Josie crossed her arms, "What were you two thinking?"

"I needed a break, Jo," Lizzie mumbled.

"A break?" Josie asked, she shook her head. She took a deep breath, "how long have you been back?"

"Since this morning," Hope replied.

"Really?" Josie stared at her sister, "I haven't seen you at all this morning, where were you?"

Lizzie glanced toward Hope, "I was with Hope."

"What?" Hope muttered, confused.

"Why?" Josie squinted her eyes, "Since when were you two ever friends?"

"What were you two doing anyway?" Miracle raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I-I, um," Lizzie stuttered.

"We were just hanging out," Hope crossed her arms, "are we not allowed to do that?"

Josie and Miracle shared a look. "No, we didn't mean it like that," Miracle muttered.

"It's just strange to see you two together, that's all," Josie comments.

"Okay, well... Lizzie and I have to go now," Hope clutched her dirty clothes in one arm and placed the other on Lizzie's back. "We have places to be," Hope quickly walks toward the door with Lizzie.

"Right... Just please don't run away again? Can we at least talk about it before you do?" Miracle asked.

Hope ignores the question and walks out of the room with Lizzie.

Josie turns to Miracle, "That was weird."

"Yeah, too weird," Miracle knitted her eyebrows together.

Meanwhile, Hope and Lizzie were walking down the hall. Hope turned her head behind them a few times until she realized no one was close enough to hear them.

"So, what was that about?" Hope asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you were with me, why?"

Lizzie shrugged, "She doesn't need to know my every movement, you know?"

Hope cocked an eyebrow, "Okay, sure."

Lizzie stops at a corner, "Listen, I have to go now but, I'll see you at the party okay?"

Hope nods quietly.

As Hope watched Lizzie walk away from her, one thought occurred.

Everyone has a secret.


	6. The Monster Someone Can Be

The next night, there was a party in full effect. There was no underestimating the crowd MG and Kaleb can bring. Kaleb, being famous with the other vampires, had no problems inviting others over. All he had to say is the word “party” and the gang would follow. MG, on the other hand, he was more popular with the witches, believe it or not. 

Maybe it had something to do with a certain witch, Alyssa Chang. Alyssa was unbearable to be around most of the time. That's what most people think, at least. To MG, Alyssa is one of his closest friends. Besides himself, Alaric, Dorian, and Emma, Alyssa was the only other soul that knew that MG is a ripper, at least that's what MG knew.

Besides Lizzie and Josie, Alyssa was the first person he became friends with. It all started when MG completely forgot which ways his classrooms were, he had been too nervous to listen to Lizzie rant about everything and became oblivious. 

Alyssa was his knight in shining armor when she showed him around. Ever since the two started hanging out. Alyssa was a witch who knew almost everything about anything. She knew about Kaleb's little night outings and of course, she wondered why MG wasn't joining his other supposed best friend on a night of fun.

MG hadn't meant to say it but Alyssa was very demanding. Too demanding. 

“MG!” 

Alyssa throws her arms around MG, she pulls him into a tight hug. “The witches are bringing their special drinks again tonight.”

“Awesome!” MG grinned, “After a few drinks I'll have to call it quits early.”

“So you plan a party just to leave early?” Alyssa pouted, “come on, you can stay just a little late.”

“You know my rule for parties,” MG replied, “Plus, Hope is the planner of this thing, Kaleb and I are just here to spread the word.” 

“Hope?” Alyssa raised an eyebrow, “Hope as in, Hope Mikaelson?” MG nodded. “Since when is she into parties?” Alyssa questioned.

“Who cares,” Kaleb walks over with two drinks in his hand. “All I know is that it's party time!” 

Kaleb hands one cup over to MG, “drink with me brother,” Kaleb knocks his cup into MG's before downing it in one go. 

While that trio partied, Josie and Miracle just walked into the scene with Landon and Rafael. 

“You know, we can always just go,” Landon says, “parties aren't really my thing.” 

“Nonsense,” Rafael wrapped an arm around his brother's neck, “I think I need a few drinks before I finalize a decision.” 

Landon turned to him, “What decision?” 

Miracle glanced toward Rafael, the boy caught her eye before shaking his head. “It's not important right now,” Rafael pulled his arm away, “Now, I don't know about you all but I'm ready to let loose.” 

Rafael leaves the group to join the party. Josie narrows her eyes at him, “That was weird.” 

“You're telling me,” Landon mumbled. “Anyway, please tell me you two are thinking about ditching this place.” 

“We probably should,” Josie replied, “We have to stay around the dark object book and the that box.” 

“Actually,” Miracle walked forward, “Can I just get a drink?”

“Don't you think it's a little suspicious that there's suddenly a party going on the night we planned to catch whoever kidnapped Emma?” Josie questioned. 

Miracle pouted, “We can't just have a little fun?” 

“Mira, we have a plan,” Josie crossed her arms, “it'll be no use if we party instead of waiting for the person.” 

“Okay, who are we talking about?” Landon inquired.

“Nothing,” Miracle walked over to Josie. The Tribrid stood behind her and she wrapped her arms around Josie's waist. “Just one drink, okay? Come on, you know you want to,” Miracle pushed Josie forward little by little.

Josie giggled as Miracle swayed their hips in sync, “okay, fine. I'm only doing this so that we don't waste more time.” 

Miracle pulled away from Josie and grabbed her by both hands and pulled her toward the party. 

Landon pulls out his phone to send a quick text to Hope. Right before he sends the message, Miracle and Josie stopped walking to wait.

“Landon! Are you coming?” Miracle asked.

Landon sends the text before shoving his phone into his pocket. “Coming.” 

From the other side of the party, Lizzie walks alongside Hope. Hope wasn't one up for parties so this was a little out of her league. That fact was the opposite for Lizzie. The parties at Salvatore Boarding School were the type of parties that make you forget who you are. Lizzie's been to about every party there is. Doesn't matter the time or day, Lizzie couldn't miss a time to let loose.

“So, what does one do at a party?” Hope yelled over the music. 

Lizzie giggled, “have you never been to a party before?”

Hope shrugged, “I find more things to do with my time.”

“Okay, bore,” Lizzie chuckled, she snaked her arm around Hope's. “First thing first, drinks!” 

Lizzie drug Hope over to the drink stand where MG and Alyssa were. 

“Well look who it is,” Alyssa says, “the party planner herself and… You,” She looks Lizzie up and down.

“Wait, you planned this thing?” Lizzie turned to Hope. 

“I hardly did anything,” Hope replied, “I just owe a lot of witches though.” 

“So, what will you two be having?” MG asked as he grabbed two plastic cups. 

“I'll go with the vodka shots, I'm feeling adventurous tonight,” Lizzie answered. MG nods with a smile and starts pouring shots. Hope feels her phone vibrate before she pulls her phone out to see a message from Landon. 

**Landon** : _They're here, they aren't going to stay long though._

“Hope?” Alyssa stared at the girl. 

Hope looked up from her phone, “What?”

“What drink do you want? Or are you going to stay with your nose in your phone?” 

Hope rolled her eyes, “I'll go with Lizzie's shots, let's say, I'm feeling a little adventurous too.” 

Alyssa nods, as she's pouring Hope's drinks, Hope turns back to her phone.

**Hope:** _Make them stay as long as you can_.

**Landon** : _Got it_.

Hope turns her phone off and puts it in her pocket. Lizzie holds up a shot glass as Hope does the same. Together, they clink their glasses before downing every shot. 

After the shots, Lizzie took Hope to the rest of the crowd to dance. It took a little too long to convince Hope to dance, but once Lizzie convinced her, the two were having the time of their lives. After what felt like hours of dancing, the two went for more rounds of some very interesting drinks. As much fun as tonight was turning out, Hope knew when someone was distracted, and right now that person happened to be Lizzie.

Lizzie was very obviously into someone else tonight. Hope caught the blonde's eyes glancing in a certain direction very frequently. Hope eventually followed Lizzie's eyes to see Brock along with the other wolves. 

Hope stood up on her tippy toes, “Do you want to get more drinks?” she yelled over the music. 

Lizzie smiled, “sure.” 

Hope led Lizzie back to the drink stand. “MG, you know our order by now,” Hope smiles at the ripper.

MG nods, “And this will be the last drink I'm making tonight.”

“Joining the party?” Hope inquired.

“Nah, I got to get to bed.”

“So early?” Hope chuckled.

Alyssa throws her hands in the air, “That's what I said!”

MG pours Hope's drinks, “I need my beauty sleep.” 

Hope chuckled, after MG pours Lizzie's drinks, he waves his goodbye before heading back to the school. Hope watched him go. For a ripper, the kid was probably more humanity than most of the vampires here.

Hope lifts up her drink, she turns to Lizzie to see the girl staring at the wolves. Hope nudges her slightly. 

“Hm?” Lizzie tears her eyes away from the pack, Hope glanced down toward their drinks. “Ah, right,” Lizzie takes a glass and clinks it with Hope's. 

After drinking one glass, Hope cleared her throat. “You know, when I invited you to the party I thought I'd be the one with your full attention. Clearly I have a competitor.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Lizzie takes another glass. 

“Lizzie, you're not exactly subtle about it,” Hope nods her head toward the group of wolves. Lizzie turns her head to look at them. 

“Oh, him,” Lizzie grabbed another drink. 

“Yeah, him. So, what's your deal with Brock?” 

“Brock?” Lizzie shakes her head, “It's nothing.”

“Really? Your longing stares tells me it's not just nothing,” Hope takes a drink. “Do you like him or something?” 

Lizzie sighed, “I did. But, apparently, he didn't feel the same way,” Lizzie takes a glass in her hand. “And I completely embarrassed myself. Then I tried to kill him,” she threw her head back to drink the alcohol, she grimaced at the strong taste.

Hope's eyes widened, “You did what?”

“Relax, it was just a pencil to the throat. I probably couldn't kill him anyway without getting caught or something,” Lizzie starts to chuckle, “And to think, I came up with this entire plan to get rid of him.” 

Hope raised an eyebrow, “You had a plan to get rid of him?” 

“I don't do well with rejection,” Lizzie frowns, “I made a complete fool out of myself in front of everyone because of him. And now, I have to see his stupid face everywhere and it's like I can't get away.” 

“So you want to get rid of him?” Hope asked.

Lizzie nodded, “I want him gone.”

“So, what are you going to do about that?” 

Lizzie looked away from Hope, she stared down at her empty glass. “I want to kill him.”

“You said you couldn't,” Hope replied.

“I said I couldn't do it without getting caught,” Lizzie gripped the glass tighter. “Though, I don't plan on getting caught.” 

Before Hope could reply, her eyes landed on Josie and Miracle dancing with Landon and Rafael. 

“Shit,” Hope cursed, she had almost forgotten what she was supposed to do tonight.

Almost.

“Hey, I have to go,” Hope drinks her last glass. 

Lizzie grabs onto her arm, “Wait, I'm sorry… I didn't mean any of that,” she slurred.

Hope slowly pulls away from Lizzie, “Uh, no, it's nothing you said, I just have something to do right now. I'll see you later?” Hope turned away from Lizzie and quickly left the party. 

Lizzie watched the older girl disappear into the crowd, Lizzie _did it_ again.

She did it again.

She said too much. _Again_.

“Ouch,” Alyssa walks over to Lizzie with another drink in her hand. “What'd you say to make Hope Mikaelson leave like that?”

“Shut up,” Lizzie mumbled. 

Alyssa held her hands up, “Okay, I see this is no time for jokes,” she sat the drink in front of Lizzie. “I'm guessing you need another drink?” 

Lizzie glanced over to Brock. 

She wouldn't have talked so much because of him.

She wouldn't have been so upset.

This is _his fault_.

He made Lizzie scare Hope away. 

_He did it._

“Actually,” Lizzie pulls out a small bottle. “I need you to make a delivery for me,” Lizzie pours the substance inside the drink. 

Alyssa raised an eyebrow, “I am not a delivery girl.”

Lizzie glared at her, “I wasn't asking. Do it.” 

Lizzie pushed the glass over to Alyssa. The witch hesitantly takes the glass, she looks up to Lizzie. “What did you pour in here?”

“Does it matter?” 

Alyssa stares at Lizzie for a few moments, she lets out a sigh before walking over to Brock with the mysterious drink in her hands.

Lizzie watches it all play out. Brock greedily accepts the drink and gulps it down without a second thought. His other wolf buddies clap him on the back as they continue to party.

Now all she had to do was wait. 

* * *

Hope could feel her legs burning. She scolded herself for getting too distracted at the party. Attending the party was supposed to give her an alibi or at least, that's what she told herself. Regardless of whatever kept Hope distracted from her plans, she needed to get the box and Cami's dark ledger book back.

Hope couldn't run for long. Maybe it was her mind telling her to retreat back to her room, or maybe it was the countless drinks she's swallowed. Her head was spinning and she clumsy knocked her shoulder into the wall. She needed that book back, she needed it before Alaric and Dorian used their researching skills and discovered who it belonged to. Hope did not need two detectives on her case, not just yet. 

“Woah, hey!” 

Hope crashes into MG who had now been in his pyjamas with a blood bag in his hand. 

“Sorry! Got to go!” Hope pulled away from the ripper and tried to walk past him. Hope stumbles forward before falling against the wall again.

“Please tell me you're going to bed,” MG shoves the blood bag down his pocket before walking over to her to help her stand up. 

Hope shook her head, “No, I need something first.”

“I think whatever you need can wait until tomorrow,” MG wraps his arm around Hope's waist, his other hand holding onto Hope's hand. 

Hope shook her head, “No! I-I need my stuff,” Hope slurs as she tries to pull away from MG. “I need my stuff tonight, I need it.”

“Okay, okay, where are your stuff?” MG inquired.

“This way,” Hope nodded straight ahead of them. MG stares down the hall with a sigh.

“Fine, I'll help you get whatever you need but I am taking you to bed right after,” MG says.

Hope nods, “Thank you.” 

The journey only seemed longer as Hope could not for the life of her control her legs. She managed to keep down the urge to puke her guts out but her feet had a mind of its own. 

Eventually, the two make it inside the room and MG pauses. “Why are we in here?”

Hope slowly pulled out of MG's grasp, “My things are here.”

“What things?”

Hope didn't answer, her drunken eyes scanned the room for her belongings. She walked past various objects but Cami's dark ledger and her box of ingredients were nowhere to be seen.

Hope groans as she leans against a few artifacts knocking them onto the ground. 

“I seriously think you need to go to bed, I can find whatever you're looking for,” MG suggested.

Hope shook her head, “No, I got this,” Hope feels her phone vibrate. Once she checks the notification, She sighed.

**Landon** : _I can't stall them anymore, they're going back._

Hope suddenly placed her hand over her stomach, vomit followed afterwards. Hope got on her hands and knees as she started throwing up more. MG gets on one knee and pats Hope on the back.

“Hope, what are you looking for?” MG asked desperately, he looked away from the vomit that stained the floor. 

“A book,” Hope paused, she took a few breaths. “A book and a box of things that b-belongs to me, someone took them from so I need to get it back,” Hope muttered.

MG nods, “okay, I'll try to find it,” As MG stands up, he hears two voices down the halls.

“Is it just me or, was Landon really weird tonight?” Josie asked.

“I noticed that too, maybe he was just enjoying the party vibe or something,” Miracle replied.

MG kneels down again, “Josie and Miracle are coming, should I tell me to help us?”

Hope shook her head quickly, she grabbed onto MG's arm and balled her fist. “Invisique.” 

“What?” 

Hope stands up and drags MG to one side of the room. Hope shushed MG from asking any more questions as she tried to listen for her sister and Josie. Just on time, Josie and Miracle come to a stop outside the room. 

“Should one of us check?” Miracle asked.

“We'll be stuck in the boundary spell,” Josie replied.

“I should do it,” Miracle stepped her foot into the room, “afterall, I am a Mikaelson witch.” 

“Okay, bragger,” Josie chuckled. 

Miracle laughed while she walked further into the room. Miracle walked to a shelf in the room and moved aside a few things, she let out a sigh.

“Everything okay?” Josie asked from outside the room. 

Miracle pushed a few objects in front of the book and the box, she turned on the heel of her foot. “Yeah, it's still—” Miracle raised an eyebrow at the floor where Hope had previously puked. 

“What? Did something happen?” Josie asked. 

Miracle walked over to the vomit, she kneeled down. “I think someone was here,” Miracle grimaced at the smell. 

“Why?” 

Miracle stood up and eyed around the room. 

Just across from her was Hope and MG, staring back at her silently. 

“There's… Vomit on the floor,” Miracle explained, “but I don't see anyone here.” 

“Are you sure? Maybe they're using some kind of illusion,” Josie glanced around the empty halls. “Whoever is in there can't leave.”

Miracle nodded, she squinted her eyes in multiple directions. “Whoever you are, show yourself.” 

MG glanced toward Hope, the Tribrid shook her head while pulling out her phone. She pulled up Landon's contact and typed quickly.

**Hope** : _I need you to come back to the school._

A few minutes later, Landon responds.

**Landon** : _Uh, I'm kind of dealing with something…_

MG peered over Hope's shoulder, Hope shared a look with him. 

This wasn't good.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

Landon had lost count of how many drinks he's had. Rafael was on a mission to forget his demons for the night which only meant Landon had to follow along. Landon had done a somewhat decent job at keeping Josie and Miracle around. One drink for them became one more, than another, and another.

“Okay, I think it's time to go,” Josie giggles.

“Yeah, yeah, we have places to be, boys,” Miracle wrapped her arms around Landon and Rafael. 

“Leaving so soon?” Rafael asked Miracle. Landon pulls out his phone to text Hope. 

**Landon:** _They're here, they aren't going to stay long though._

**Hope** : _Make them stay as long as you can._

The Tribrid nodded, “Yeah, we have other duties to attend to.” 

“Must you leave so fast?” Landon croaked out. 

The girls raise an eyebrow toward him, Landon clears his throat. “I just mean, we should be partying our hearts out right now, right?” 

Josie crossed her arms, “Weren't you the one complaining about coming here in the first place?”

“Right but now, I've let loose,” Landon awkwardly dances.

“Yeah, we'll have to pass,” Miracle chuckled, she grabbed onto Josie's hand and before they could walk away, Landon stepped in front of them.

“How about one more drink?” Before any girl could answer, Landon dragged them toward the drink stand where Alyssa and a few other witches were working their magic.

“Let me guess, the same?” A witch says, Landon nods with a smile.

“Lizzie?” Josie tapped her sister's shoulder.

Lizzie turned to Josie, “Oh, hi.”

“Is something wrong?” 

Lizzie sighed, she sipped another drink. “My date bailed on me.” 

“Oh, Hope left you? Where'd she go?” Josie asked.

Lizzie shrugged, “Don't be mad at her. It was my fault, I said too much and she got scared away.”

Josie frowned, “Lizzie.”

“No, no, it's fine,” Lizzie drank the rest of her drink and sat her glass down. “I'm going to bed now,” She mumbled while walking away, but she wasn't going to bed. 

Josie sighed, one of the witches passed her drink. She knew Lizzie probably wouldn't go to bed, she knew her sister probably needed someone to talk to. But she had something she needed to do. 

She drank her drink before turning to Miracle, “We should probably go.”

Miracle sips another drink before nodding, “Alright, lets go.”

“Wait,” Landon grabbed onto them. 

“Any of you have a phone right now” 

Josie pulls out her phone, “What do you want with it?”

“A picture, we should take a picture.” 

“Since when do you like taking pictures?” Rafael raised an eyebrow, “You go full vampire whenever there was a camera around.”

“That was a good joke, hilarious!” Landon forced a laugh. “Especially since I'm totally not a vampire or something.”

As Landon awkwardly laughs, the girls stare at him confusingly. Rafael forced a chuckle, “Uh, right, right.” 

“Picture time,” Landon grabbed Josie's phone, “Come on, let's get together.” 

Rafael stands behind the two girls as Landon snaps a picture of the gang. Landon takes a look at it, “Uh, this one isn't good, we need to take another one.”

Josie snatched her phone away, she glanced at the picture. “It's fine, now, Mira and I need to go.”

Before Landon could stop them, Miracle and Josie started walking away from the party. Landon pulled out his phone quickly to text Hope. 

After sending Hope a quick message, Landon and Rafael hung around a few of the vampires. Landon surprisingly had a good time with the vampires. He was a little surprised to see how friendly most of them were, considering he is a part of the wolf pack.

A few minutes into partying with the vampires, Brock drunkenly stumbles over to Landon and Rafael. Brock wrapped his arms roughly around Landon's neck while clumsily pushing Rafael to the side. 

“Woah, easy there,” Landon helped steady Brock. 

“Hey, Lan,” Brock slurred, “I can't seem to find anyone from the pack… I think I just had a bad drink or, or something.” 

“Ah, alright, let's get you to bed,” Landon wrapped his arm around Brock's waist, he looked over to Rafael. “Wanna come along?” 

Rafael hesitates, “s-sure.” 

Rafael takes Brock's other arm and wraps it around his neck. Rafael takes one arm and puts it around Brock's waist as well. “Alright, let's go,” Rafael and Landon take Brock away from the party.

From the distance, Lizzie watches on. The blonde turned to another student and grabbed their arm, she quickly siphoned their magic and ducked into the crowd. 

Brock mumbled incoherently a few times and he had completely given up on walking at a certain point. As Rafael and Landon carried Brock toward the school, something loud crunches from behind them. 

Landon paused, “Did you hear that?” 

Rafael stopped, “What?” 

Landon removed Brock's arm from around his neck to look behind him. “I thought I heard something, maybe not,” Landon shrugged, before he could take another step, he heard more crunches. 

“I think that's how far you boys need to be,” Lizzie appears walking up from behind them. Both Landon and Rafael turned to her, their arms still securely holding up Brock. 

Landon and Rafael shared a look, “Uh, What does that mean?” Landon asked.

Lizzie waved her hand in the air, both Landon and Rafael went flying away from Brock. Brock fell to his knees with a groan. 

“Lizzie?” Rafael groaned, he slowly stood up. 

“I suggest you two leave,” Lizzie stared at Brock, “I have something to talk about with Brock.”

“You could've just asked nicely—” Landon got up on his feet. Lizzie uses her magic to break one of Brock's arms, the wolf howls in pain. Landon immediately backs away, “Woah!” 

“What the fuck?!” Rafael stared wide eyed.

Lizzie steps closer to Brock, “You lied to me,” Lizzie forcefully pushes Brock onto his back. “You lied to me, and now because of you, my friend left me!” 

Brock crawls on his elbows away from her, “What hell?! I didn't scare anyone away!”

Lizzie chuckled dryly, “You did. You scared Hope away.”

Brock furrowed his eyebrows, “Are you serious right now? Hope and I don't even speak—ah!” Brock screams in pain as Lizzie twists his other arm with her magic. 

“Because of what you did to me!” Lizzie screamed.

Landon shares a look with Rafael, before he could do anything, his phone rings. 

**Hope** : _I need you to come back to the school_.

“You made me want to like you!” Lizzie screams, “then you hurt me and all I can think about is how much I want to hurt you back!” Lizzie begins to twist one of Brock's legs, the werewolf screams in agony. 

“You scared her away!” Lizzie yelled.

“You're the one that scared her!” Brock groans, “You scare everyone away! That's why you have no friends!” Brock spat out, “No one likes you, have you ever thought why not one wants to talk to you?! Those witches just pity you because you're—Ah!” Brock rolls over on his stomach.

“Don't you say it!” Lizzie says.

“Lizzie, you have to stop!” Rafael says.

Landon sends a text back to Hope with shaky fingers.

**Landon** : _Uh, I'm kind of dealing with something._

“I told you both to leave!” Lizzie uses her magic to throw Rafael backwards. She turns back to Brock who had been trying to crawl away on his stomach. She walked closer to him and roughly stomped her foot onto his back. 

“Urgh!” Brock groans.

“Lizzie!” Rafael stood up, he slowly walked over to the blonde, his hands raised up. “Lizzie, please, you don't want to do this.” 

“You don't know what I want to do,” Lizzie turns to Rafael, “Casser les os.” 

Rafael's arm violently cracks, “Ah!” he screams. Lizzie raised her fist in the air and Rafael followed. There was a tightness around his neck choking him as he was pulled into the air. Lizzie throws him back further this time, Rafael falls into the darkness of the woods. 

Landon backs into a tree, Lizzie ignores him and turns back to Brock. Landon quickly runs over to Rafael. 

“Ugh,” Rafael groaned loudly.

“Hey, hey!” Landon slid on his knees. “Are you okay?” 

Rafael slowly sat up, “just a broken arm, it should heal,” Rafael groaned.

“Okay, okay, I'll get some help or something,” Landon looked down at his phone and began texting Hope. 

Landon: Lizzie is freaking out! She's attacking Brock and we need help. 

**Hope** : _Don't worry, tell Rafael to call Josie_. 

Landon hears from a distance Brock's screams. 

This wasn't looking so good.

* * *

Miracle and Josie have oddly been nonchalant for the past few minutes. Hope knew it was their little tactic to get her from hiding, but she was no idiot. Luckily she was able to sober up a bit to face on this challenge.

Hope and MG crept closer to the shelf of where her belongings were, then her phone silently vibrated.

**Landon** : _Lizzie is freaking out! She hurt Raf and is attacking Brock and we need help._

Hope raised an eyebrow, she shared a look with MG before typing a reply. 

**Hope** : _Don't worry, tell Rafael to call Josie_. 

Hope shut off her phone and shoved it in her pocket. In a matter of seconds, Josie's phone goes off. 

“Hey? Raf?” Josie says, “Is everything okay?” 

Josie is silent for a few minutes then sighed. “Okay, I'll be there, just hang tight,” Josie hangs up the phone. 

“Is everything okay?” Miracle walked over to Josie.

Josie shook her head, “Listen, I have to go.”

“Right now? Why?” 

“It's Lizzie, she's apparently attacking some wolf in the woods, listen I have to calm her down before she actually kills someone this time,” Josie looked down at her phone. While Hope was creeping over to the shelf, Josie sent a text to someone.

“Who's that?” Miracle nodded toward her phone.

Josie turned her screen over to Miracle, “It's Penelope. I don't want you to be here alone so I just texted her,” Miracle gave her a look and Josie turned off her phone with a head shake. “She just owes me a favor, that's all.”

“Haven't you been avoiding her?” Miracle raised an eyebrow. 

“Don't worry, I will be continuing that, now I have to go before she shows up,” Josie quickly scrolls back to Rafael's contact and calls him. “Yeah, Raf? Where are you?” Josie walks down the hall and disappears from Miracle's view. 

Hope quietly slides the objects out of the way and smiles at the sight of the box and ledger. 

Miracle placed her hands on the boundary line and stared down at the line of salt in front of her. She let out a sigh before turning around to face the room. “Well, whoever you are, it's just you and me now, so there's no need to be shy.” 

Miracle walked further into the room. “Come on now, we can last all night if you want to.” 

Hope nudges MG a little, she points to the box and ledger before turning around to walk toward her sister. 

Miracle throws her arms up in the air, “come on, what do I have to do to get you to come out?” 

Hope stood behind her sister, Miracle turned around in circles until she was facing toward her sister. Miracle sighed before turning around again. Hope watched MG take the ledger and box into his arms, but so did Miracle. 

“Mittent,” Miracle spoke and the objects on the shelf were sent flying away including the book and the ledger. 

“Ad somnum,” Hope whispered and Miracle fell to the ground. 

Hope reappeared as did MG, he stared down at Miracle. “What did you do?”

“She's knocked out, it's only temporary,” Hope walked over the ledger and picked it up. “We need to get out of here before she's awake,” Hope collected the box and scooped the ingredients inside. Hope walked over to the entrance of the room and placed her hand against the boundary line. 

“Okay, easy,” Hope placed the things into MG'S arms. She held her hands against the boundary line, “Merabas Hic Libatal,” Hope muttered with her eyes closed. “Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis,” Hope could feel the boundary spell weakening. “Merabas Hic Libatal.” 

“Ugh, Josie, this is the last time I'm doing you a favor without you even bothering to talk to me,” Penelope's voice echoed down the hall. Hope paused her spell, she groaned. She turned to MG again and muttered, “Invisique.” 

Penelope walked over to the entrance and raised an eyebrow, she glanced between the halls. “Jo?” Penelope called out, she glanced down at the salt line. “Mira? Literally anyone?” 

Before Hope could do anything, a dark mist slowly surrounds Penelope. Penelope looked down at her hands, “What the—” Suddenly, Penelope fell to the ground unconscious. 

“Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis,” A voice whispers out the rest of the spell. Hope rejoins her hands on the boundary line and repeats the spell. Soon, the salt line seems to push out. 

Hope placed her hand in front of her, the spell was broken. Hope grabbed MG by the hand and pulled him out of the room. 

From behind them, the dark mist goes inside the room. Hope didn't worry though, she knew he wouldn't hurt Miracle. 

Hope was sure of it.

* * *

Lizzie paced back and forth as Brock slowly started to crawl away from her again. Nearby were Rafael laying against the tree and Landon standing next to him. Lizzie started mumbling incoherently while scratching at her head, she glared toward Brock. “Stop moving!” She yelled, she grabbed Brock by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

Brock elbowed her in the face. 

Lizzie pulls back to cover her face, “ow!”

Brock lets out heavy breath as his vision becomes blurred. “Let me go, you psycho bitch!”

“You don't quit it do you?” Lizzie stared at the werewolf. “You are the liar here, you are the bad person in this story!” Lizzie twists Brock's ankle, Brock hollers as he desperately tries to get away. 

Brock glanced toward Landon and Rafael, “Please… Help me!” Brock cried. 

Before Landon could take a step, Lizzie held him up by his neck. Her fists closed slowly as she raised her arm higher and higher. Landon scratches at his neck, but he couldn't exactly fight against invisible restraints. 

“I said leave!” Lizzie yells as Landon gasps for air. 

Rafael stared at his brother in the air, his eyes flashed yellow and he glared toward Lizzie. His rage built up and the pain from his arm had ceased to exist. Rafael lets out a growl as he charges toward Lizzie. 

He tackles her to the ground which broke her hold on Landon. Rafael pinned Lizzie's arms to the ground, she wiggled underneath him.

Landon took deep breaths, he looked over to Brock who was staring back at him with widened eyes. Landon looked over to Rafael. His brother winces in pain, he looks down at Lizzie to see her siphoning magic from him. Suddenly, he clutched his head as Lizzie stared at him with her eyes slightly squinted.

Rafael rolls off of her, the pain in his head didn't go away. Landon rushes over to Rafael, “Raf! Raf!” Landon stared up at Lizzie, “What are you doing to him?!”

“I told you to leave, if you don't, I might just fry his little wolf brain,” Lizzie dusts herself off before walking past the boys and over to Brock again. 

“Stay away from me, you insane bitch!” Brock spat out.

“I'm not insane,” Lizzie says as she steps closer to the werewolf. “I'm not crazy, I'm not a psycho.” 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Brock propped himself on his elbows, his poor limbs slowly healing. “You try blaming me for losing your friend. But you are afraid of the truth,” Brock chuckled dryly.

“And what might the truth be?” Lizzie crossed her arms. From behind them, Rafael falls onto the ground in exhaustion, Landon rubs his shoulder.

“The truth is, you scare people away,” Brock breathes heavily, “You can't blame me because people are afraid of you—”

“Shut up!” Lizzie retorted.

“I don't know what possessed Hope to even consider you a friend—”

“Shut up!” Lizzie repeated.

“You know, I don't blame her for leaving you,” Brock chuckled, “Just look at what you're doing! You are the monster here. And trust me, no one will ever love a monster.”

“I said shut up!” Lizzie screamed. Powerful blasts of magic shoot out of Lizzie which made a deafening sound to Brock's ears. She shut her eyes and let the magic drain away from her. Brock began to bleed from his ears and eyes as he fell to his back.

“Lizzie!” 

Josie bolts toward her sister and immediately hugs her from behind. Josie siphons whatever magic was left from Lizzie as they both fall to the ground.

Lizzie lets out a few low sobs as Josie held her tighter. Josie glanced over to Brock who hadn't made an effort to move.

Silence fell over the group.

Landon ran over to Brock and placed his fingers over Brock's pulse. He turned to Josie, “he's alive.” 

Josie nods silently, she looks at Lizzie questioningly. 

Lizzie simply shakes her head while she wiped away her tears.

“What is going on over here?!” Alaric suddenly runs over to the students.

Lizzie slowly looked over at her father to meet his eyes. Her frown grew.

“Hi, daddy.” 

* * *

Hope dragged MG into her room and shut the door. She carries Cami's book and the box over to her closet. She kneels and removed a floorboard that hid a pretty deep hole.

“What the hell happened back there?” MG finally asked. 

Hope placed her belongings inside the hole and covered it with the floorboard. She stood up and closed her closet door. “That was nothing.” 

MG raised an eyebrow, “Did you not just see what I saw?”

Hope shrugged, “Look, I know things look a little weird right now but I assure you, I have the situation under control.” 

“Are you sure?,” MG asked, “Something just knocked Penelope out. Was that some ghost or something?”

Hope chuckled, “It's no one you need to worry about.”

“So, you know this person?” 

Hope plopped down in her bed. “Maybe.” 

MG shook his head, “You know what? I don't want to know. Just tell me, is Penelope and Mira going to be okay?” 

“Of course,” Hope replied, “I wouldn't hurt my sister.”

“And Penelope?”

“She's fine,” Hope let out a sigh. “Anyway, I appreciate you escorting me to my room. I would also appreciate it if you swear to secrecy of what happened tonight.” 

“Why?” 

“I just know that Josie and Mira will be trying to figure out what happened, I just don't want any leads pointing to me,” Hope rolls over to her side to look over at MG.

“Why can't they know anything?” MG crossed his arms.

“Because, it's not necessary for them to know.”

“Whatever you took had to be important right? Otherwise, you wouldn't have to steal it.” 

Hope sat up with a scoff, “I didn't steal anything, those things belonged to me in the first place.”

“So, why not ask for it?” MG inquired.

“It's a weird situation, you wouldn't want to know.”

MG sighed, “Well, Josie is my friend. And those things you took must've been some importance to her so I can't keep it a secret that you stole it,” MG walks over to Hope's door.

Before MG could leave, Hope smiled. “Such loyalty, for a ripper, I wouldn't expect you to care so much.”

MG paused, he tilted his head a little. “What?”

“I mean, you are remarkably well put together considering what you are,” Hope kept her smile as MG fully turned around to face her again. “I shouldn't have expected so differently of you. But I wonder, what would others think of your little… Secret?”

“Are you threatening me right now?”

Hope shrugged, “I'm simply reminding you that some secrets are best kept to yourself. Otherwise, your life could very well be ruined.”

MG furrowed his eyebrows, “My life wouldn't be ruined.”

“Then why doesn't everyone know?” Hope questioned.

MG stayed quiet for a few moments, he looked away from Hope. “Would it really be that bad if people knew?”

Hope frowned, “take it from the Tribrid, when you're different, you are a monster.” 

“That can't be true. Everyone likes Mira and she's a Tribrid,” MG pointed out.

“Everyone's scared of her. No one here truly likes us, I can tell by how they look at us. Just imagine what they'd think of the only ripper at the school. Being ignorant makes people scared sometimes,” Hope sighed. “I'm just letting you know though, but you can tell anyone by all means.”

MG met her eyes, he glanced away. “I won't tell anyone… Okay? Can we just forget this night ever happened?”

Hope smirked, “Consider it forgotten.” 

MG silently leaves the room. He walks down the hall to see a few party goers returning back to their rooms. Alaric must've ended the party, he thought. 

As he passed the corner, he saw Alaric and Josie standing over Penelope. Josie slowly looks up at MG, “Hey,” she forces a smile. MG walked over to her but his eyes were on Penelope.

“H-hey, what's… What's going on here?” MG asked.

“Someone robbed us,” Miracle replies. She walks out of the room while waving her fingers in her hair. “Something knocked me out, I guess it got to her too,” Miracle nods to Penelope. 

“What was stolen exactly?” Alaric asked.

“That dark object book and that box of spell ingredients,” Miracle answered. 

“We tried to set a trap, and that obviously wasn't a great idea,” Josie mumbled.

“Okay, well, let's talk about this in the morning,” Alaric sighed. He carefully picks up penelope, “You all should get to bed, we'll discuss this in the morning.” 

Josie and Miracle nod. MG accompanied the two girls as they made their way back to their rooms. The two girls go back and forth about what went wrong with their plan and MG silently walks in between them, Hope's words pulling the truth away from his lips.

“What do you think?” Josie asked.

MG shakes his head, “Sorry, I wasn't listening.”

Josie gives him a weird look. “Uh, I asked have you seen anything weird happening around school lately, like anyone being overly secretive or maybe using black magic?” 

MG glanced between both girls. 

He wanted to tell them the truth. He wasn't one to normally lie like this. But as he opened his mouth, something far from the truth came out.

“No, sorry,” MG stared at the floor and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. They walk Miracle to her room first before they stop at Josie's room. Before MG could leave, Josie grabbed onto his arm. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

MG forced a smile and nodded, “Yeah, I'm just really tired, that's all.” 

Josie smiles in return, “Well, I'll let you get some sleep. See you tomorrow?”

MG nodded, “Tomorrow,” he waved at his friend before turning away from her. He walked back to his room with his hands in his pocket and his head down. 

It wasn't that Hope's words bothered him.

What bothered him was the fact that they could be true.

Everyone would see him for who he truly was.

A monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys enjoying this so far? At first I didn't have anyone helping Hope and her plans but I decided to bring in someone else. My hints are this character is from Legacies. My other hint, this character is a guy ;)


	7. Suspensions Vary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Josie add a new member for the ongoing investigate, and their first plan as a trio is to interrogate a new suspect.

The next morning hadn't been the best. Alaric was still having trouble figuring out where the hell was the school's counselor while losing any possible lead from Josie and Miracle's failed attempt to trap the culprit. Alaric had no idea what was coming up for the school, whether they gained some enemies in the past few years or if someone at the school wanted to cause some destruction. Either way, he needed to act ahead.

Alaric didn't like the idea that things could slowly become out of his control. He had some clue that running a school would have it's problems, but missing counselor and dark magic wasn't exactly the problems he had in mind. 

“I think I'm going to need some kind of enforcement at the school,” Alaric says to his phone. He pulls out a bottle of bourbon and pouts himself a glass.

”Do you want me to come back home?” Caroline asked from the other end. From whatever she was doing, a loud wind blazed through Alaric's ears. Alaric hid his bottle of bourbon in his desk while holding the glass in his hand.

“Of course I want you to come home,” Alaric sighed, “It's just… I don't want to put a hold on your research for the girls,” Alaric took a slow sip of his drink while leaning back in his chair.

“Ric, they're fifteen, not twenty two yet.” 

Alaric nodded even though Caroline couldn't see. “Yes, I know that. But fifteen isn't so far from twenty-two, and the years seem to pass by pretty quickly.”

“Ric, I haven't found anything. And I'm not sure if I'm going to. I just… I feel like I'm missing a lot of time from them by doing this,” Caroline says. 

“I want to be sure, Care.” 

“I know, and I do too,” Caroline paused, “but if the school needs more help, I will come back home. For them.” 

“Okay, yeah, I'd appreciate it if you came back,” Alaric chugged his drink. Alaric hung up after saying a quick goodbye. He wiped his hands over his face, he looked through his phone contacts to see names that reminded him of the simpler days. Before he tapped on a contact, his office door swung open.

“Dad, we're here to talk,” Josie says as she and Miracle usher inside the room. They closed the door before sitting in front of Alaric. “I know our plan was probably super stupid and it cost us our one chance to figure out who took Emma but—” 

Alaric held up his hand, Josie closed her mouth. “Whatever has happened, happened. I forgive you girls and I appreciate the effort you put into this,” Alaric sat up in his chair, “I don't know about half the items in that book where from but we have secured almost every item on that book that's from this school.” 

“Almost?” Josie asked, “is something missing?”

Alaric nodded, “yes, it's an hourglass. I'm not sure what it does but it's the only thing missing besides that book and the box.” 

“What would be so special about an hourglass?” Miracle inquired. 

Alaric shrugged, “I'm not sure. But whatever it's purpose is, we need to secure this place the best way we can so that we don't get any surprise attacks.” 

“We?” Miracle raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, we. Dorian and I put in a few extra rules, I want you girls to try and investigate the students around here. Now, I think it'd be too obvious if I were to question around. Think that's something you two can handle?” Alaric raised an eyebrow at the two girls. They both nod happily.

“I think we can handle that, right Mira?” 

Miracle turned to Josie with a smile, “Of course!”

Alaric clapped his hands together, “Great, now you two scramble along, I need to prepare my announcement for today.” 

* * *

A few days later, Hope was looking down at her journal with a list of names. Only a few had been crossed out but she needed more. She needed someone specific, she needed someone perfect for her next plan. She needed someone _gone_.

“Okay, I just heard about Bethany Douglas. She's a witch who apparently got into a fight with her parents, I think she's a little depressed so she should be good enough right?” Landon says as he paced back and forth in front of her. 

Hope looked up from her notebook, “Does she have many friends?”

“Well, she's friends with some of the wolves,” Landon shrugged, “she doesn't seem so popular with the witches though.”

Hope shook her head, “Wolves are mostly loyal to their friends, they'd expect something. She's no good,” Hope looked down at her notebook and crossed out Bethany's name. 

“Can you tell me what we're doing exactly?” Landon asked, “finding fellow outcasts or whatever is very exhausting when this school is kind of built for them.” 

“I told you, I need to find someone who's alone. I need someone who isn't really noticeable, you know?” Hope crossed out several more names. “Someone will miss everyone on this list, and when you miss someone you'd do anything to find them.” 

“So, what?” Landon raised an eyebrow, “we give up this quest?”

“No,” Hope replied, “We keep looking.” 

“We? It's more of just me looking—”

“Shit, it's close to seven, we need to go back to the school,” Hope put her phone back into her pocket and stood up. It's been a few days since Alaric made an announcement. Every student must be at the school before seven and students weren't necessarily allowed to leave campus, but Hope still has her soft spot in Alaric's heart and convinced him to allow her to adventure off into the woods to investigate the disappearance of Emma.

Of course, she wasn't actually doing that 

But Alaric didn't need to know.

* * *

While Hope was busy trying to find the perfect loner, she failed to notice that one had been right in front of her all along. 

Lizzie avoided pretty much everyone after her little incident with Brock. She remained mute whenever Josie attempted to talk to her. She turned the other way whenever her father spoke her name. 

It was easy to ignore them. She knew they talked about her but they managed to give her space in hopes that it'll help her. It didn't really though, Lizzie wasn't sure what would help her.

_Knock, knock._

Lizzie sighed. Witches for some reason loved to knock on her door every few minutes. They usually asked for Josie so Lizzie stopped answering the door after a few times. They all got the hint when Lizzie ignored their knocking. 

But this person didn't.

The door creaks open, Lizzie rolled her eyes with a loud groan. “When I don't answer that doesn't mean walk in!” 

Caroline raised her hands in the air, “Well, sorry. I guess it's a crime to want to see my daughter.”

Lizzie sat up quickly, “Mom!? What are you doing here?”

“I came here to see you of course,” Caroline smiled softly at her daughter. She closed the door quietly and walked over to Lizzie's bed. “Plus, I think running a school seems to be a lot harder than your father thinks.” 

“You mean running me,” Lizzie muttered under her breath.

Caroline sat beside Lizzie with a sympathetic smile. “Lizze—”

“I know you heard about what happened,” Lizzie interrupted. “What I did to that boy… I didn't mean to, I was just upset and—”

“I know,” Caroline put her hand behind her daughter's back. “I know you haven't talked to your father or sister, but I'm hoping you'd be willing to talk to me.”

“About what?” Lizzie mumbled.

“About what's wrong,” Caroline replied. “I know there's something going on in your head.”

“There's nothing wrong,” Lizzie shrugged, “I was just mad but I'm over it now.” 

“If you were over it, you wouldn't be hiding in your room these past days,” Caroline pointed out. 

“Fine, I am still upset. But it doesn't matter.”

“Of course it matters,” Caroline replied. “What you feel matters okay?” Lizzie gazed over at her mother with a frown. Caroline can tell her she mattered a hundred times but Lizzie had been too far broken to actually believe those words. She appreciated them though, she knew Caroline was trying.

She knew they were all trying. 

“So, can you tell me what made you so upset?” Caroline asked softly.

Lizzie looked away from Caroline embarrassingly. “I thought that I scared someone away,” Lizzie placed her head on her palms. “I was just stupid. It wasn't Brock's fault, I know it wasn't I just… I needed to take my anger out on someone.” 

“Who is this someone you think you scared away?” Caroline inquired. 

“Hope Mikaelson.”

Caroline raised an eyebrow. “Hope?”

Lizzie nodded, “Yes. She took me to New Orleans a few days ago and we were getting along. I said some things that probably scared her off and she hasn't talked to me since. I'm such an idiot, I was just drunk and said anything that came to mind.”

“What?!” Caroline's eyes widened, “I wasn't aware of your little trip to New Orleans, and You're drinking now?!”

Lizzie shrugged, “It was a one time thing. And it was at a party Hope invited me to, which is also just a one time thing.”

Caroline let out a sigh, “Okay, okay. I will push all that information to the side for now,” Caroline scratched the back of her head. She gazed over at her daughter again. “Look, whatever happened between you two is something you can probably solve if you talk to her.”

“But she's been avoiding me for days mom!”

“You've also been avoiding everyone else for days,” Caroline chuckled. “Have you ever thought that maybe Hope thought you were avoiding her as well?”

Lizzie bit the inside of her cheek. “I didn't think of it that way.”

“See?” Caroline smiled, “All you need to do is talk things over, okay?” 

“Okay,” Lizzie mumbled.

“Come on,” Caroline pulled her daughter closer to her. “Do I need to remind you of what to do when you get too angry?” 

“The woods. I know, mom,” Lizzie sighed.

“I need you to keep that in mind, Lizzie,” Caroline says. “I mean it.” 

“I will,” Lizzie muttered.

“Hey,” Caroline placed her hands on Lizzie's shoulders. “None of this moping around okay? You need to get out of this room and start going to your classes.”

Lizzie shook her head, “no! People will make fun of me for what I did to Brock. They already think I'm insane!”

“Ignore them. They can't lay a finger on you, and if they do,” Caroline glanced behind her shoulders. “I encourage you to defend yourself,” She giggled along with Lizzie. 

Before Lizzie could reply, another knock was on her door and seconds later, Alaric walked in. 

“Oh, I wasn't sure if you were here yet,” Alaric clears his throat. He slowly walked into the room with a soft smile at his daughter who had finally sat up in her bed. “How are things going?”

Lizzie groans while burying her face into her covers. Caroline chuckled, “We're fine. We just needed a little talk, I say we're good, right Liz?”

“Yep!” Lizzie muffled into her covers.

Caroline softly rubbed Lizzie's back before standing up, she walked over to Alaric and grabbed onto his wrist. She led Alaric out of the twin's room and dragged him farther along the hall.

“Well, is there something you need to tell me? Because I feel like you dragging me out of the girls' room seems like you have something to say,” Alaric says.

Caroline nodded, “Yes, I do have something to say. And, she will be fine Ric.”

“You're positive?” 

Caroline smiled, “Of course I am. And she will continue to be fine with me being here.”

“Are you sure you don't want to go back to Europe?” Alaric asked, “I just don't want to take any opportunity away from you.”

“I'm sure,” Caroline replied, “I need to be there for the girls. We both need to be here for them.” 

Alaric nodded, “I know, I know,” he mumbled. 

Caroline smiled before turning on her heel and walking away. Alaric glanced back at the twin's room before following Caroline. 

In his mind, he had hoped that his presence was enough for his daughters. He loved Caroline and he loved her as their mother, but he couldn't help but feel guilty that Josette isn't around. 

Maybe she would be a lot better at raising the siphon witches than he could be.

He only hoped that he was making her proud.

* * *

The next day, Rafael watched Miracle from across the room. He had been for a few days now. He wasn't a stalker or anything, he just wanted to talk to her. He hated how nervous he felt around the pack. He finally came to the term that he should join the wolves. If Landon could do it, so could he.

It wasn't exactly easy to get a hold of Miracle. She and Josie have been oddly inseparable lately. Rafael could only guess what the two girls have been discussing, whatever it was seemed important. Rafael didn't want to bother Miracle, so he's spent many long days watching her for the perfect opportunity to talk with her.

Today, would be that day.

Miracle was sitting inside the cafeteria with another witch, she was nodding along as the witch spoke and was writing something down in a journal. 

Rafael tugged on his uniform shirt before walking over to her. He smiled as he approached her, “Mira, hey.” 

The witch gazed up at Rafael before leaving, Miracle watched her go but eventually turned back to Rafael. “Hi Rafael,” Miracle beamed.

Rafael slowly sat next to her, she closed her journal and turned to him. “So, I have something to tell you.”

Before Miracle could respond, Josie came bolting into the room and immediately sat next to Miracle. “Mira! I think I have an idea about the case!” 

Miracle kept her eyes on Rafael as long as she could before she felt Josie tap her shoulder, “What?” she turned to Josie, “did you find something?” 

Rafael frowned slightly. 

“Yes, I think I found something out but it's not actually a complete idea,” Josie went on. Miracle nodded for her to continue, “The night of the party was a little weird don't you think?”

Miracle nodded, “Yeah, I was literally knocked out.”

“So was Penelope!” Josie said, “But someone threw up inside the room right?”

“Right,” Miracle echoed.

“So maybe they were at the party!”

“Yeah,” Rafael cleared his throat, “I'll just talk to you later Mira,” the boy got up from the table and walked away. Miracle watched him go and almost immediately missed his presence, but she reminded herself that she had something to do. Boys come second, relationships come second. 

“Think about it, maybe they decided to go to the party while we were there. Maybe they were watching us or something,” Josie reasoned.

“We weren't supposed to be at the party though, but for some reason we stayed longer than we were supposed to,” Miracle replied.

“Yeah, well because of Landon,” Josie says in a low tone.

In unison, both the girls scan the cafeteria to see Landon among a few witches. He was nodding along to whatever they were saying. 

“Since when is Landon friends with the other witches?” Miracle asked.

Josie raised an eyebrow at her, “I'm not sure. But don't you think it's funny how Landon managed to keep us at the party? Like he was trying to distract us or something.”

“You do have a point,” Miracle narrowed her eyes at Landon. “You think we should integrate him?”

Josie nodded, “yes!”

“But there's not much evidence against him,” Miracle replied, “we could be accusing the wrong guy.”

“We'll be the judge of that,” Josie replied.

From across the room, Penelope crossed her arms at the sight of Miracle and Josie talking. After the whole knockout incident, the two talked with her about it once and didn't really explain what the hell was going on. 

But if they weren't going to tell her, she sure in hell made it her mission to find out. She watches Miracle open her notebook again and saw her writing with a special pen Penelope had once gifted everyone with. 

In Penelope's hands is a large book, she opened it and flipped to the latest page where Miracle's writing appeared. Penelope raised an eyebrow, she closed the book before walking over to the two girls.

“Hello ladies,” Penelope smiled sweetly.

“Hey,” Miracle greeted.

Josie stayed quiet. 

Penelope waited for her reply but didn't receive one. She chuckled dryly before sitting down, “Can I ask you two a question?”

Miracle nodded, “Sure.”

“What's going on?” Penelope asked, “Why was I sent to be with you to suddenly later be knocked out?”

Miracle shared a look with Josie before shrugging. “It was just some prank—”

“Really?!” Penelope flipped opens her book and started reading from a page. “The suspect had tricked us. I was in the room with someone, I knew it. Suddenly, I'm knocked out and when I woke up, the boundary spell was broken and Penelope was on the ground.” 

Miracle furrowed her eyebrows, she snatched the book away from Penelope, “What the hell is this?” 

Josie takes a hold of the book and flips a few pages. She takes a few seconds reading a few words from the pages before looking up at Penelope. “Are you spying on us?!”

“Not just you, that book is filled by whoever writes with that pen,” Penelope nodded toward the pen in Miracle's hand. 

“Great. So you know about it?” Josie continued to flip pages.

“About the kidnapper thing?” Penelope asked, the other two girls nodded. “Yes, I know about that now. No thanks to either of you telling me.”

“That doesn't make it okay to spy on us!” Josie replied, “I've written with that pen a thousand times!”

“And I must say,” Penelope smirked, “you have quite the imagination.”

Josie looked away as a blush form on her cheeks. 

Miracle raised an eyebrow before shaking her head away from whatever imagination the girl next to her has. “Okay, anyway,” Miracle gazed at Penelope. “Is there something you want?”

“Yes. I want to help you two find whoever this suspect is,” Penelope took her book back. “I may not be much help but I basically know everyone's secrets here.” 

“What about Landon?” Josie asked.

“He's new. I haven't gotten the chance to give him a pen yet,” Penelope answered.

“Okay, fine. That's your job, give a spying pen to Landon and we'll wait to see what he writes,” Miracle says.

Josie shook her head, “No, we shouldn't wait. We should integrate him first, if our suspensions are right, maybe he'll write his guilty feelings on paper or something.” 

Miracle watched Landon walk over to a group of vampires, “There's no way he has that many friends.”

“We should do it now,” Josie stood up, “we should trap him in the gym or something.”

Miracle raised an eyebrow, “and what do I tell my pack? You know that's our spot.”

“Tell them to play outside or something,” Josie shrugged.

“Play outside?” Miracle grimaced, “I'm not sure if I should be offended by that right now.”

Penelope stood up as well, “here's the plan. You two get Landon into the gym, distract the wolves or whatever and I'll put up a boundary spell so he can't escape,” Penelope stood up and walked away before she could hear any objections.

After Penelope left, Miracle walked out of the cafeteria to her pack. The pack was just like a bunch of obedient dogs just waiting for a command. Once Miracle told the pack to stay out of the gym for today and take a little “off day” the pack gladly accepted. 

Josie on the other hand was busy watching Landon move between the different social groups of the school. Landon didn't seem particularly satisfied after he switched to table to table. Josie eventually caught up with him and of course she had asked the boy what he was doing but he avoided the question like the plague. 

Luckily, it didn't take long to convince the boy to meet her in the gym after lunch. 

By the time Josie came to the gym, Penelope and Miracle were standing inside the gym with Landon awkwardly glancing between both girls. 

Penelope turned her head at the sound of Josie's arrival, she grinned. “Hey, look who's here.” 

Miracle turned around as well and smiled at Josie. Landon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “So, uh, what's this about?”

“We just have a few questions for you, Landon,” Miracle smiled sweetly, she held her hands behind her back. “We are quite curious about you.”

Landon raised an eyebrow, “What are you curious about?”

“The party a few nights ago, I'm sure you remember right?” Miracle asked.

Landon gulped nervously, “Y-yeah, of course I remember the party. It's the first one I went to here,” He cleared his throat, “What uh, what about it?”

Miracle circled around Landon eyeing him closely. “You sure had a great time huh?”

Landon glanced at her before looking at the other witches. “I uh, I guess?”

“It honestly surprised me,” Josie comments. “Considering how you didn't want to go to the party in the first place.”

“I'm sorry, but is this going somewhere?” Landon asked. 

“What changed Landon?” Miracle asked in a low voice, she continued walking around Landon.

“What do you mean?” 

“What changed your mind,” Josie replied, “I'm pretty sure it wasn't the drinks, you seemed almost worried about something.”

“I was just into the party, no worries in that,” Landon stared at the gym's floor. 

“Really?” Miracle piped in, “You sure it wasn't anything?”

“Or someone,” Penelope raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What?” Landon frantically glanced between each witch. He starts shaking his head while pulling out his phone. “You guys sound crazy.” 

“Do we?” Josie asked, “We were talking about Emma at the party. We mentioned our plan and—”

“I don't know about any weird plans okay?” Landon scrolled through his phone for Hope's contact. “I hardly remember what you guys even said that night. I was too busy in my own world.” 

“That doesn't sound too convincing, or is it just me?” Penelope turned to Josie while pursing her lips. 

The other witches nod and Landon scoffed. He walked past the witches and frantically typed out a text to Hope, he wasn't so great under pressure. He quickly shoved his shove in his pocket and walked straight into the invisible barrier. 

His face banged into the invisible wall. “ow!” he reached for his forehead. He pulled his hand away and out stretched his hand out in front of him, the barrier held his hand in place. Landon turned around to face the three witches that smiled devilishly at him.

“What the hell?!”

“We aren't done with our chat,” Penelope walked over to Landon and grabbed his wrist. “How about we sit down and finish our talk?”

Landon pulled away from Penelope and in response, Penelope magically flings Landon across the room. Miracle and Josie both stare at Penelope with widened eyes.

“What? He'll be fine,” Penelope smirked. 

* * *

Hope huffed as she paced back and forth in front of the bench. She stared out at the body of sea for a while and she tried to write, unfortunately, writer's block was consuming her greatly. She thought that maybe pacing around would exercise her brain and make her write, yet nothing was happening.

“Care to hear my opinion?” SimuKlaus watched Hope pacing. He was sitting on the bench with his elbows resting on his thighs. 

Hope glanced over at her ghost of a father. “Sure, have at it.”

Klaus let out a sigh, “You're worried about him,” Klaus glanced at the pond in front of them. “He came back to Mystic Falls, something he swore wasn't necessary.”

Hope scoffed, “I'm not worried about him.”

Klaus leaned back on the bench, “really?”

Hope nodded, “yes, really!” she scoffed again. “I'm not worried about him and I shouldn't be right?” Klaus doesn't answer, he remains silent as Hope stopped pacing. She turned her back toward her father and stared at the pond. “People are catching on, I can feel them catching on.”

“And what do you want to do about it?” Klaus asked, “Kill anyone who comes close to the truth?” Klaus tilted his head a little and gazed at his daughter. “Or are you going to bury them all?” Hope suppressed her smile at the sound of her father's chuckle.

She didn't dare turn around to see that classic smile of his. 

It would hurt too much. 

“I can't go on a killing spree, dad,” Hope shook her head, “Plus, Miracle is sticking her nose around everything. But I'm not going to kill her, that pretty much breaks our family rule, Always and Forever.” 

“There are other alternatives,” Klaus replied.

“I have an alternative for her. It's just everyone else,” Hope sighed. She walked over to the bench and sat down next to her opened bag. “I'm not sure there's enough magic in the world to trap every supernatural being in Mystic Falls. Especially with the Saltzman twins.” 

“You have an alternative for your sister,” Klaus stated, he kept his gaze on the pond. “Why not share that alternative with the others?” 

Hope stared at her father, “That would be some work.”

“That'll be worth it,” Klaus turned to her, “Don't tell me you're not going to do everything in your power—”

“I am doing everything I can,” Hope cut him off. “I just need to work around that, okay?” Hope says weakly. 

“I know,” Klaus's eyes soften. “I know.”

_Buzz_.

Hope heard her phone vibrate. She pulled her bag onto her lap and pulled out her phone. 

**Landon** : _Your sister and Josie are being really weird. I think they're onto me_. 

Hope sighed, she couldn't muster up a response and shut her phone off. She glanced at her father who was staring back at her. 

“You know what you have to do,” Klaus says before disappearing. 

Hope let out a sigh before placing the prism in her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. She makes her way back into the school. She passed by many students but couldn't spot the mop haired boy anywhere. 

She made her way toward Landon's room and knocked lightly. She hears Rafael's voice inviting her in. Hope slowly opens the door with raised eyebrows once she didn't see Landon in the room. She looked over at Rafael who was on his bed, reading. “Where's Landon?”

“Funny, I'm surprised he's not with you,” Rafael remarked. 

Hope raised an eyebrow, “Someone sounds upset.”

“Maybe I just want my brother back,” Rafael replied, he didn't bother looking up from his book. “And maybe, I just want someone to notice me.”

Hope stared at the werewolf in slight confusion. “Um… Sorry?” Hope awkwardly scratches the back of her neck. “I didn't mean to take him away or something. He's just one of the few friends I have here.”

Rafael shrugs, “It's whatever,” Rafael shut the book and turned to his nightstand to sit the book down. “I'm not really mad at you or Landon,” Rafael sighed. “I just want to get it over with.”

“Get what over with?” Hope inquired.

“The pack.”

“Oh!” Hope exclaimed. “Are you planning to join then?”

“Pretty much,” Rafael says. “But your sister isn't so easy to speak with. She seems so busy with Josie now.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Hope replied. She walked further into the room, “You'll feel a lot better once you join, trust me.”

Rafael raised an eyebrow, “Why should I trust you? You're hardly a part of the pack.” 

“Doesn't mean I'm not in it,” Hope shrugged. “Plus, I have a lot more things to do instead of taking orders from my sister.” 

“Like what?” Rafael asked.

“Like, finding Landon for example,” Hope replied. She walked closer to the other werewolf, “I know you must've seen him somewhere. You two are brothers.”

“Like I mentioned before, he's been spending a lot of time with someone else,” Rafael retorted. He looked over at Hope before glancing away, with a sigh he began to speak again. “I saw him with Josie. I'm pretty sure they were heading toward the gym but I didn't bother asking them what they were doing.” 

“The gym?” Hope raised an eyebrow, “the wolves usually hang there.”

“Not today,” Rafael says, “I heard a few of them practically celebrating that they were given some kind of day off or something.” 

Hope cursed under her breath before walking over to the door, she looked over her shoulder at Rafael. “Thanks, I owe you one.” 

Rafael nods at her before she leaves his room. 

Hope dashed through the corridors of the school and failed to notice a tall blonde following her. 

Hope bumped and pushed people aside until she reached the gym. She stood in front of the gym to see not a single person inside. It didn't take long until she saw the three witches terrorising Landon.

“Ow!” Penelope groaned loudly. The magic she had been using to hide herself and the others quickly vanished. Hope closed her fist and whispered a spell to make herself invisible. She watched on as her sister held Landon on the floor with some sort of magic. Josie was hovering a dagger over Landon's chest as Penelope was on the ground cradling her leg.

“You asshole,” She spat out.

“You're the one hurting me!” Landon argued back. His eyes darting between each girl and the dagger above him.

“Just tell us who you're working for!” Josie slowly let's the dagger lower and lower. “I'm sure you've never felt wolfsbane before so this will hurt quite a lot.” 

As the dagger pressed against Landon's chest, it pierced his skin and a burning pain followed. Landon fought against the restraints Miracle placed on him, but he simply wasn't strong enough.

His screams filled the gym as the dagger impaled his chest. “Okay, okay!” Landon cried, “I'll tell you whatever you want to know!” Landon let out another scream before Josie pulled the dagger out. Landon breathed heavily, “Thank you.”

“So, why were you distracting us at the party?” Josie asked.

“S-someone told me too,” Landon muttered.

The three witches shared a look, Josie kneeled down to come closer to Landon's face. “Who?” 

Landon shook his head.

“Who told you to distract us?” Miracle inquired, she kept her magical hold on Landon.

“I can't say,” Landon frowned.

“I guess we'll have to convince you otherwise,” Josie took the dagger in her hands and stabbed it through Landon's arm. 

Landon let out a piercing scream.

“Holy shit,” Penelope mumbled, Josie glanced over at her, “I didn't think you had it in you,” She smirked and Josie smiled back before her attention was pulled back to Landon. 

“Please let me go,” Landon pleads.

“Just tell us who you're working with,” Miracle said with an annoyed sigh. “We don't have to make this any more painful if you just tell us whoever this person is.”

Josie pulls the dagger out and stabs it into Landon's other arm. 

“Ah!” Landon wiggled against his restraints. “Okay, okay! I'll tell you who they are. But they're a lot closer than you can imagine.”

Josie pulled the dagger out and raised an eyebrow. She shared a look with the other witches. 

“What do you mean?” Miracle furrowed her eyebrows.

As Landon opened his mouth, it immediately sealed shut by a spell all witches were aware of. The three witches share a confused look. Landon tried to scream but with his sealed lips, his shrieks came out muffled.

“I think someone's here,” Josie whispered to the other wishes. Penelope and Miracle scanned around the gym but nothing caught their eyes. 

“Where are you?” Miracle called out, and like last time she received no answer.

The girls stood around Landon for a few silent moments before a sudden burst of magic appeared out of thin air straight at them. Each of them dodge the ball of magic in time but weren't prepared for another blast. 

Penelope immediately returned a blast over to the direction of the gym's doors when the light began to flicker.

“I think we just made someone angry,” Miracle comments as she looks up at the ceiling. 

“Well, I'm not willing to back down,” Josie stood her ground and stared at the gym's door creating her own ball of magic. It hovers above her palms before she sends it over to invisible Hope. 

Josie's magic shoots out of the invisible barrier which ends up destroying the school's wall. In response to that, Hope shoots out balls of fire at Josie and immediately, Josie's trapped inside a circle lit in flames. 

“Josie!” Penelope yelled. Before she could do anything, Hope created another circle flames around Penelope and Miracle. She raises the flames high to block the girls' view while she ran inside.

Hope ran over to Landon who was still lying on the ground breathing heavily. Hope roughly grabbed him by his shirt while reappearing to assure the boy that she came to save him. 

“Hope?” Landon mumbled. 

Hope nodded as she helped the boy stand up, “Come on, we need to hurry,” she whispered.

The other witches fought hard against Hope's flame circles and Hope could see that. She turned invisible again with Landon by her side as she ran out.

Once she made it to the door, she bumped into the barrier. With an eye roll, she held her hand up and took down the spell. Hope turned around and set the whole gym on fire before reappearing again. The three witches shriek in pain.

“What the hell?!” Landon stared at the gym, “Are you seriously burning your sister alive?!” 

Hope rolled her eyes, “It's an illusion. I would never kill my family. It'll just throw them off, They'll be fine,” Hope furrowed her eyebrows before roughly pushing Landon backwards. “But I wouldn't be fine with your snitching ass!”

“Are you kidding me!” Landon nearly screamed, “They tortured me back there! I had no choice. They were already onto you, I can't just erase their suspensions!”

Hope groaned, “whatever! Let's just get out of here before I change my mind about saving you.” 

Hope and Landon bolted away from the gym without the realization that someone had been watching them.

With her hand on the wall, Lizzie reappeared and walked closer to the gym to see that there was no fire. She watched the three witches slowly sit up and share a confusing look with one another.

Lizzie glanced in the direction that Hope and Landon ran in with thoughts running in her mind.

What the hell were they up to? 


	8. Hope Wouldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questioning Landon may have led nowhere but Josie and Penelope have a new suspect to question who gives a certain name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this took so long to post lol, I wrote this chapter weeks ago but editing it over takes forever for some reason... Hope you all enjoyed though..

Their plan failed.

Again.

“We seriously must be missing something here,” Josie says as she paced around her room with hands tangled in her hair. Inside her room was Penelope and Miracle sitting on her bed with no more ideas on what to do next. “We were so close! We almost had him.”

“Well not close enough,” Penelope rolled over onto her back, “Landon isn't going to say anything, even if he wanted to. Whoever you two are up against has power over him.”

“But who?” Miracle questioned. “He and Rafael came here alone, I doubt they owe anyone. They seem like good boys—”

“We shouldn't assume that,” Josie interrupted, “Think about it. Landon and Rafael were on the run, right?” Josie asked both witches. They nodded their heads in response. “Maybe they could've made a deal with the devil or something.”

“That's kind of a stretch, don't you think?” Miracle raised an eyebrow. “Plus, what demon would want to take Emma? What has she done to anyone?” 

“You just assume she doesn't have enemies?” Penelope says.

“And you're assuming she does?” Miracle remarked.

Penelope shrugged, “All I'm saying is, no one is completely innocent. Maybe our guidance counselor has some dark double life.” 

“Maybe you're right,” Josie stood still for just a moment, she held her hand under her chin. “Or, maybe one of the students didn't like her.”

“You think a student would hurt Emma?” Miracle asked.

“Maybe,” Josie shrugged, “Let's be completely honest here. A lot of the students here have extreme issues okay.” 

Miracle nodded along, “yeah, maybe they got too upset and hurt her or something. Maybe it was an accident.”

“Are we going to forget about the death spell we found? Doesn't sound like a complete accident to me,” Josie commented. 

“We shouldn't erase Landon from this investigation yet,” Penelope says.

“Pen, he's not going to talk,” Josie replied.

“Maybe he won't, but we can't forget about Rafael either,” Penelope replied.

“Are you saying Rafael would know something?” Miracle questioned.

“Maybe he knows a certain deal he made before. Afterall, he did trigger his curse.” 

Miracle and Josie shared a look, neither could argue another point at the moment. 

Suddenly, the door opens wide with a tall blonde slamming the door behind her. The three witches watch Lizzie plop onto her bed with a loud groan. 

Josie immediately goes to sit down on her sister's bed, her eyes softened. “Hey, you okay?” she asked quietly. Lizzie buried her head in her blanket while shaking her head. Josie glanced over at the other witches for a second before turning back to her sister. “What did dad have to say?” 

Lizzie replied in a mumble.

“What?” Josie asked.

Lizzie mumbled again but louder, still incoherently. 

“Lizzie, I can't hear you—”

Lizzie shot up, “Dad says I can't run for Miss Mystic Falls this year.”

“Oh, Liz—”

“And I know it's because of what I did to Brock, but this has been the only thing I've been living for!” Lizzie sighed dramatically. The blonde turned away from her sister, “First it was Brock, than Hope, than this. I have nothing left.”

“What happened between you and Hope?” Miracle stood up from Josie's bed, she kneeled down beside Lizzie's bed. 

Lizzie turned to Miracle, “It's nothing, really. I now understand I overreacted.”

“Did she say something to you?” Miracle asked, “she can be insensitive sometimes, I know she doesn't mean to.”

“No, i just thought we were becoming friends but it was stupid for me to assume that when we just hung out twice,” Lizzie looked away from Hope's twin and down at her blankets. “I guess I'm a little desperate for friends or something.” 

“Are you allowed to be at the pageant?” Josie suddenly asked.

“Yes. I can be like everyone else and be a stupid guest. No thank you, Plus, I am not watching someone else steal my crown,” Lizzie replied. “No offense to you, though.”

“It's fine,” Josie smiled “What if you didn't have to watch alone though?” Josie pursed her lips.

Lizzie shook her head slowly, “I'm really tired Jo, and I don't want to think about my dreams flushing down the toilet right now so can you all… Go?” Lizzie asked as politely as she could. 

Josie glanced at the other witches and nodded.

Penelope stood up, “Well, I see our leave is overdo, let's go M.” 

Miracle slowly stood up as well. Penelope and Miracle walked out of the room first and Josie followed behind. 

As the trio walked down the hall, Miracle turned to Josie. “What do you have planned?” 

Josie smiled, “what do you mean?”

“The whole, ‘do you have to watch alone' thing. Please don't tell me you're going to get Lizzie a date for the pageant.”

Josie's smile widened. “What can I say? I know Lizzie has been having a tough time and why not give her a distraction?”

“Okay,” Miracle replied with a smile, “Who do you have in mind?”

“Oh, you'll see.” 

* * *

Out at the pond, Hope was sitting on her favorite bench. With a journal on her lap and a pencil in her hand, Hope had a lot to write about today. It mostly surrounded the fact that Landon could almost soil her plans by being stabbed with a little wolfsbane. He wasn't as loyal as Hope had thought, she was going to need a little advice.

_Ring_. 

Hope sat her pencil in between her journal pages and answered her phone. She pressed it against her ear as a familiar voice spoke.

“ _I see you've been in quite the pickle_ ,” a chuckle follows. 

Hope rolled her eyes, “I'm handling things just fine.”

_“Are you? Because I remember saving your ass from Penelope Parker just days ago_.”

“I could have handled her on my own, I didn't need your help for that,” Hope replied sharply. 

“ _Sure, okay. If you are handling things now, how is Landon?”_

Hope glanced down at her lap, “What do you mean?” 

_“I have eyes and ears all over, Hope. So tell me, how are you going to handle this new problem?”_

Hope sighed, “I don't know. I'll just figure something out alright.”

“ _Hm, that doesn't sound very reassuring.”_

“Look, I've got it. I don't need you watching me like some hawk, I've made mistakes but I can take care of it,” Hope says into the phone. She wasn't completely one hundred percent confident that she had everything under control, but she didn't like the idea of being so helpless either. 

“ _Okay. So, you know what he has to do?_ ”

“Uh, yes,” Hope cleared her throat.

“ _Ah, well, I wish you some luck. I've watched Landon and I can tell you, he isn't very capable of doing what's needed.”_

“Wait, what do you mean?” Hope asked, “just so I know we're on the same page here.”

He chuckles on the other end, “ _Sure. Just so we're on the same page, you know Landon has to kill.”_

Hope nodded into the phone, “Right, yeah. I was thinking the same thing.”

_“Well, you weren't thinking this much sooner as he is already a hybrid. I don't understand why he still insists on listening to you before he's activated his curse, maybe it's some weird wolf thing_.”

“So, I fucked up,” Hope sighed. “I think this call is coming to an end, I should get going—”

“ _Don't you wonder why I've been at the school?”_

Hope shrugged, “I don't think about you.”

“ _Ouch_ ,” the voice chuckled again, “ _I see I hold no interest from you.”_

“Just tell me,” Hope rolled her eyes, she leaned back into the bench. 

“ _I've picked up a little tool that'll help you become stronger. Well, it'll only work if you have been practicing on your part.”_

“I have. I'm surprised you haven't been around to watch.”

_“I have my moments_ ,” The voice replies.

Before Hope could say another word, the sound of grass crushing under someone's feet filled her ears. She turned around slightly to see Josie and her sister walking toward her. She turned back and whispered, “I have to go,” She hung up the phone.

“Hope! We need to talk,” Miracle says as she and Josie stood in front of Hope. 

“Uh, what about?” Hope shoved her phone in her pocket. “Everything's okay?”

“I think you know what you did,” Miracle says accusingly. 

Hope's eyes dart between Josie and her sister nervously. “W-what do you mean?”

“You're little issue with commitment,” Miracle replied. 

Hope raised an eyebrow, “my commitment…”

“With Lizzie,” Josie comments, “You've been abandoning my sister and I just have to say, she is not taking that well.”

Hope let out a breath of relief, “Yeah, sorry about that. I'll make it up to her sometime.”

“How about soon?” Josie inquired.

“Uh, what do you have in mind?”

“I'm sure you're aware of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant,” Josie replied, “And Lizzie loves those things with a lot of passion.”

“But she can't run as she is on punishment,” Miracle adds. 

“What's that got to do with me exactly?” Hope asked.

“We need you to go as her date,” Josie smiled.

“What? Are you serious?” Hope stood up, she dropped her notebook onto the bench. “Pageants aren't really my thing here.”

“Please?” Josie stepped closer to her, “Lizzie would love this and it'll take her out of her funk.”

“Plus, you can't say you don't know the dances,” Miracle says, “Because aunt Rebekah taught us like a million dances the second we knew how to walk.”

Hope let her head sink into her chest. “I know, but what if I forgot?”

Josie placed her hands on Hope's shoulders, “You practically owe this to her Hope,” Josie pouted her lips, “please?”

“Plus, it's a twin favor,” Miracle adds, “You can't say no to a twin favor.”

Hope groaned, “fine, I'll do it.”

Both girls squeal out of excitement and both wrapped their arms around Hope while chanting a few 'thank yous'. Hope only rolled her eyes and sighed.

This was going to be a long week. 

* * *

As the days passed by and the closer the pageant was, Penelope had a plan. Well, she had two plans and only one of them was just for her personal enjoyment. 

Penelope was in her room with a book resting on her lap. She flipped through the pages as more and more of people's thoughts inked the paper. Penelope found herself laughing at the other student's writings. It wasn't until she landed on one page that made her smile slowly fade 

_It wasn't right_. 

The words slowly appeared on the page. And Penelope could easily tell who was writing it, no one wrote quite as nicely as MG. 

_I_ _should've told Josie that night. I should have told her I knew more about what was happening than I led on. But what if she was right. The minute I told the truth, she would expose me. I can't have everyone fear me. I can't be that person. No, I won't be like the Mikaelson twins. Everyone will like me because I'm good. I am **good**_. 

Penelope raised her eyebrow as the writing stopped. She flipped the page in hopes of finding some more writing and yet she found nothing. Penelope shut the book and hid it under her bed and walked out of her room. 

She needed some answers, and she'll get them.

As she walked through the halls, she bumped into Josie. 

“Seriously?” Josie groaned before kneeling down to collect her books that had fallen. 

“Sorry,” Penelope chuckled. 

Penelope kneeled down to help Josie collect her things. “What's got you in a rush?” Penelope asked.

“Rafael. That guy walks really fast,” Josie huffed. 

“I think we should hold that to the side,” Penelope picked up Josie's last book and handed it to her.

Josie took the book and held it to her chest, “What do you mean?”

“I think MG knows something about our little investigation.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I read it—”

“Oh god, are you still spying on people?” Josie slung her back in front of her to put her supplies inside. “Do I have to remind you of how creepy that is?”

“It's for good causes!” Penelope argued, “plus, MG feels super bad about not telling you something.”

“So?” Josie shrugged, “It could be about literally anything.”

“Including the investigation!”

“Maybe,” Josie sighed, “but there isn't enough evidence to prove that.”

“And there's enough for us to question Rafael?” 

“Yes!” Josie nodded, “He is the closest to Landon at this school. He is our main priority right now.”

Penelope rolled her eyes as Josie stood up. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go question a certain wolf.” 

“Don't think you're ditching me just yet,” Penelope stood up as well. “I'm a part of this little investigation of yours so you can't ignore me anymore.”

Josie stared at Penelope for a few moments deciding whether or not to accept this. With an eye roll Josie says, “Fine, whatever. Let's just get this over with.” 

Luckily for the two witches, finding the lone wolf was very easy. Rafael only hung out a few places around the school. Especially with this somewhat lockdown, Rafael was mostly in his room or hiding away in the school's library. 

The witches walked over to the library and saw Rafael sitting at a table alone with books scattered all around him.

The witches shared a look before walking over to the wolf. At the sound of them sitting into chairs, Rafael looked up. “Uh, hey Jo, Penelope.”

“Hey Raf,” Josie greeted.

“What are you reading?” Penelope rested her chin on the palms of her hand. 

Rafael looked down at the book, “Just some history.” 

“Good subject,” Penelope nodded.

“Anyway, I hope we're not bothering you,” Josie says softly, “We just have a few questions about Landon.”

“What about him?” Rafael softly closed the book in his hand, his eyes on Josie. 

“Oh, well, you see—”

“Is Landon acting weird lately?” Penelope interrupted Josie. “Any weird late night disappearances or I don't know… Talking to someone… Mysterious?”

Rafael raised his eyebrow, “Not really, I guess. At the moment, I'm probably not going to be helpful. Landon spends a lot of time with Hope anyway, so I'm sure she'll know something.”

“But doesn't he talk to you?” Josie asked, “about anything… Strange?”

Rafael shrugged, “We mostly just talk about Hope now. And I guess at first it was strange how he talked about her.”

“What do you mean?” Josie inquired.

“Like, he'd talk about her like he was nervous or something, maybe scared even?” Rafael shook his head, “I don't know, I just found it weird at first. Then the other night, he claimed that Hope saved his ass or something—”

“The other night?” Josie shared a look with Penelope.

“What happened?” Penelope sat up straight and dropped her hands. 

“He didn't really say much about that night. He said something about some witches playing some crazy prank on him and Hope practically saved him.”

“Did he say what the witches did?” Penelope asked.

Rafael shook his head, “No. He was very vague about it so I backed off.”

“And you're sure he said Hope saved him that night?” Josie asked.

Rafael nodded, “yeah, I'm pretty sure. Why? What's going on?”

Josie shook her head, “nothing, it's nothing.”

“We were just curious about the little prank. We were wondering why the witches did it—” 

“Wait, you know who pranked him?” Rafael cut off Penelope. 

The witch glanced over to Josie and shrugged. “I may have… But we already handled it, no worries.”

“Okay,” Rafael sighed, “Is that all you two needed?”

The girls look at each other again before nodding. As they stood up, Rafael cleared his throat. “How long will Miracle be occupied?”

Josie turned to him, “what?”

“I know you two are going through something. And look, I don't mind not knowing what's going on but can one of you tell her that I need to speak with her… Alone?”

“Yeah, sure,” Josie nods.

“You know,” Penelope sat back down, “There's a pageant coming up.”

“Yes, I'm aware,” Rafael replied.

“Are you aware that Mira doesn't have a date?” Penelope smirked.

Rafael scratched the back of his neck, “Uh, no. I didn't know that.”

“Well, now that you do, I wonder if you'll stop by the gym after lunch one of these days. You know, the wolves are setting up the gym before rehearsals and all,” Penelope placed her palm on Rafael's cheek. “It'll be the perfect time to ask a certain alpha to be your date.”

Penelope lightly pats Rafael's cheek before standing up again. She turned to Josie with a grin on her lips. She leaves the library with Josie staring back at Rafael with a teasing smile.

“Wait, what?”

* * *

Later that day, Hope and Lizzie were going over every detail there is to know about the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. And unsurprisingly, Lizzie knew just about everything there was to know.

“So once they announce us, we'll walk down those steps and—”

“Yes Lizzie, I know what to do,” Hope chuckled, “If you're unaware, I have a thousand year old vampire as an aunt. And dances like this, are playgrounds for her.”

“I say you're extremely lucky,” Lizzie smiled, she led Hope to the dance floor. “I'd love to have an aunt like her, I'm pretty sure everyone who isn't my or dad is dead. Including one of my moms, or both in a way,” Lizzie shook her head, “anyway, if you're so well taught about pageants, why don't you participate in them?” 

“I don't know if you hadn't noticed, they aren't my thing,” Hope replied, she looked around the gym until her eyes landed on her sister who happened to be standing next to Josie. “I hand this stuff to Mira. Trust me, she enjoys them a lot more than I do. I don't even know why I let you convince me to run for Miss Mystic Falls when I was supposed to be like, some standby.”

“Hey, you're doing this for me,” Lizzie stood in the middle of the gym and lifted up Hope's hand. “You're doing this for our school, we cannot let any of those prissy bitches take our crown!”

“Relax, they won't take your crown. Plus, isn't your sister runnin—”

“I'm hoping that's confidence I hear,” Lizzie smiled, “and nevermind Josie, if she wins then congrats right? But if not, we have other enemies to destroy. But I also need you to tell me if you have any other important business to intent to. I will not be left at the altar all alone.”

Hope raised an eyebrow, “what do you mean?”

“You know,” Lizzie paused, “I'm just hoping whatever secret your keeping doesn't steal you away from the pageant, that's all.”

Hope forced a chuckle, “what secret?”

Lizzie shrugged, “whatever secret that made my sister scream in pain in the gym the other day,” Lizzie interlocked her fingers with Hope, “You know, the secret that Landon obviously isn't keeping very well.”

Hope pulled back, “How long were you there?”

“Long enough,” Lizzie crossed her arms.

Hope glanced around the room. Everyone had been decorating the gym, not paying either of them much attention. Hope stepped closer to Lizzie, “What do you want?” she whispered.

“Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but I don't want Josie getting hurt as the result of it,” Lizzie replied, she glanced over at her sister to see Josie and Miracle staring back at them.

“She was fine,” Hope replied, “It was just a hallucination. I would never hurt her or my sister,” Hope glanced over at her own sister before quickly looking back at Lizzie. “I won't hurt them.” 

Lizzie slowly nods, “Okay, fine. But you didn't answer my question.”

Hope furrowed her eyebrows. Lizzie stepped closer to Hope and interlocked their hands again while putting her hand on Hope's back. “Will you be completely dedicated to this pageant?”

As the two twirl around the gym, Hope nods. “Yes, I promise.”

“You better keep that promise,” Lizzie replied. “This means a lot to me, okay?”

“What's important to you is important to me,” Hope whispered. “I will keep my promise, as long as you tell no one what you saw.”

Lizzie took a moment to respond, she stared into Hope's blue eyes. “What are you planning Hope?” 

“I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to,” Hope replied as the two pull away again. They held one of their hands up again before continuing the dance. “There's just too many factors and stuff you don't want to know, trust me.”

“Okay,” Lizzie nodded, “I get it. I trust that you will keep your promise, and that's all that matters.”

“Will you promise me?” Hope asked.

“I won't tell anyone a thing,” Lizzie half smiled.

Before Hope could respond, a teacher walked up to them and cleared her throat. “I appreciate the enthusiasm but I need you ladies to help set up. You can practice more later.” 

The girls back away from each other with smiles on their lips. They walked over to a group of wolves setting up the gym and started helping them. 

From across the room, Josie and Miracle watched their sisters.

“Do you think it was a great idea? To set them up?” Miracle asked.

Josie shrugged, “Well, Lizzie hasn't tried to hurt Hope yet, so… Maybe.”

“Well, now that we don't have to worry about our sisters, maybe we should focus back on the investigation,” Miracle turned around to pick up some supplies from a table. 

“Yeah, about that,” Josie clears her throat, “Penelope and I—”

“I heard my name,” Penelope walks into the gym. 

“And she has been summoned,” Miracle chuckled. 

“So what are we talking about?” Penelope stood beside Josie. 

“Well, as I was saying. Penelope and I talked to Rafael earlier.”

Miracle sets some of the supplies down, “really? Did you get anything useful?”

“Actually… Yes,” Josie says. “Landon told him about the night that we tried to get an answer out of him.”

“And?”

“And,” Josie shared a look with her ex, “he says that Hope was there to help him.”

Miracle raised an eyebrow, “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, and apparently she's the only person he's been around with.”

“What are you trying to say exactly?” Miracle crossed her arms, “Don't tell me you're accusing my sister of kidnapping Emma.”

“But it kind of makes sense, right?” Penelope spoke. “Landon isn't necessarily close to anyone but Rafael and apparently Hope. Those two have been whispering around a lot lately and who knows what they're talking about?”

“Plus, Hope was there to get him out of the gym when we were trying to question him. And at the party, she ditched Lizzie to do what exactly?”

Miracle shook her head, “no! Whatever proof you think you have is wrong!”

“Mira, we're just stating some points that we need to take seriously—”

“No!” Miracle walked closer to the other witches. “Hope would have no reason to kidnap Emma! Hope doesn't use black magic so there's no need for that stupid death spell—”

“What about the book?” Jose inquired. “You said it looked familiar!”

“It was a book of dark objects! I'm sure I saw like a million of those!” Miracle argued. 

“That doesn't explain—”

“Josie, stop!” Miracle stepped closer to the siphoner, “I know Hope. I know she's been a little distant but just she's sad okay! She just needs time to grieve. She isn't out kidnapping guidance counselors or plotting someone's death!”

Penelope stepped in between Josie and Miracle, “Mira, listen—”

“Whatever evidence you think you have is wrong. I know my sister, and she isn't a part of this. So aim your focus somewhere else.” 

Josie and Penelope shared a look. 

It wasn't surprising that Miracle defended her sister, but in this moment Josie and Penelope knew this investigation was leading somewhere a lot closer than any of them had thought.

After a long silence, Penelope nodded. “Okay, consider it forgotten,” without a response from Miracle, Penelope and Josie watched the Tribrid walk to another table away from them. “Well that went well.”

“We're not really going to forget about it, are we?” 

Penelope shook her head, “Of course not.”

Josie and Penelope turned to the table and pulled out a few decorating supplies. Standing at the entrance of the gym was Rafael. The wolf's eyes were glued to Miracle. 

Rafael sucked a breath in before walking into the gym and stopped once he was in front of Miracle. Once the Tribrid noticed him, she smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Rafael greeted. He looked away from the Tribrid while clearing his throat. “So uh, I have a few things to say to you.” 

“Okay,” Miracle set down a few decorating supplies to give the wolf her full attention. “What's up?”

“I just want to get this whole thing over with,” Rafael sighed, “Mind calling over the pack?” 

Miracle couldn't stop a smile from forming. “Are you about to do what I think you're doing?” Rafael nods while still looking away. Miracle quickly whistled and she called over her pack. Hope, Lizzie and a few other witches and vampires were intrigued as well and walked over. 

Miracle nods at Rafael, “Okay, go ahead.”

“I lived with foster parents,” Rafael stared down at the wooden floor. “They weren't nice, specifically my foster dad. He would get so angry that he'd take it out on me. And I was fine with that, I could take it.”

The room was silent. Rafael sucked in another breath as he continued talking. “But once he started hitting my brother, Landon… I couldn't take it. I lost my temper a lot more and one day, I fought back. I fought and I couldn't stop.” 

Rafael glanced up at Miracle, “I killed my foster dad but I was still angry. So, I turned to my foster mother and… Killed her too.” 

Miracle looks around the room at everyone's reactions. They all seemed empathic as they too had tragic stories of their own. Miracle looked back over to Rafael and grabbed his hands, with a half smile she says, “We appreciate your honesty. Now, here comes the vows. Do you swear to stand by this pack, through thick and thin?” 

Rafael nodded, “I swear.”

“Do you swear to protect and defend this pack even if your life depended on it?” Miracle inquired.

“I swear.” 

“Do you vow, that if you go against your swears, you will accept the punishments that will be given as a consequence?” 

“I swear,” Rafael answered.

Miracle smiled, “Good. Looks like your in,” she pulled Rafael in for a hug before quickly pulling back. The other wolves slowly walk over to him to offer handshakes or hugs of their own. 

After receiving a few congrats from the other wolves, Rafael grinned. “Well now that I have everyone's attention, I have something I wanted to ask.” 

Miracle tilts her head a little, “Okay, ask away.”

“So, with this whole Miss Mystic Falls thing coming up, I was wondering if I could attend with you… At the dance.”

Miracle chuckled, “are you asking to be my date?” 

Rafael nods shyly.

Miracle laughed again and brought her arms around Rafael's neck. “I'd love to be your date.” 

The other wolves and students in the gym send their congratulations with claps and howlers. 

Hope smiled at her sister for a moment before feeling the eyes of someone else on her. She slowly glanced around the room until her eyes landed on Josie and Penelope who quickly looked away from her. 

Hope furrowed her eyebrows.

_Weird_ , She thought. 

* * *

Later that night, Hope was getting dressed into her pyjamas as Miracle laid on her bed practically in dreamland after Rafael's little proposal. Hope stole glances at her twin and couldn't help but shake her head, her sister was a total hopeless romantic. 

“I wonder how long he wanted to join the pack. He mentioned something at that party about making some decisions but I guess I was too busy with my investigation to even realize the poor guy wanted to join… Or ask me out. I mean, am I that oblivious?” Miracle rolled over to her side to look at Hope.

Hope tossed off her shirt, “Wait, what are you investigating?” 

Miracle bit her lip, the thoughts about what Josie and Penelope were insinuating flooded back into her mind. “Oh, Josie and I were just looking into what happened to Emma, that's all.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Hope pulled on her night shirt. “Did you find anything out?” 

“Well, not much, no. We had a few leads but they've all come up empty,” Miracle said up on her bed, “You haven't heard if anything… Have you?” 

Hope shrugged, “No, why?” 

“Usually this kind of stuff would be right up your alley,” Miracle chuckled, “I'm not really sure why I'm doing this. It seems pretty much useless now anyway.” 

“I don't want to burst your bubble even more but, people do leave,” Hope replied. She picked up her clothes and tossed them into her closet. “I'm sure Emma will show up sooner or later. Or maybe she just wanted a new start? People do those kinds of things… You know?”

Miracle nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I guess. I'm just hoping her absence isn't affecting you too much.” 

Hope plopped down onto her stomach, “No, I've been fine. I'm used to people leaving, you know?”

“You can always talk to me, Hope.” 

Hope avoided her sister's gaze, knowing that was far from the truth. “I know.”

“Do you?” Miracle got out of her bed and walked over to Hope's. “I feel like something's wrong.”

Hope shook her head while turning over to her back, “Nothing's wrong, Mira. You're just being paranoid, I'm completely fine.”

Miracle kneeled beside Hope's bed, “You can still talk to me, even if you're okay,” Miracle frowned, “They left me too, I get lonely too.” 

Hope stared into her sister's eyes and couldn't stop her own from tearing up. Miracle always had this effect on Hope. “You don't have to keep bringing it up, I'm not moving on, so stop telling me to do that.”

Miracle stood up to sit down on Hope's bed. “It's what they would've wanted.”

“How can you know that?” Hope scoffed as she sat up, “They're dead, they're gone and no one even cares—”

“I care,” Miracle frowned. “I care more than anything, Hope. Their deaths won't be in vain because they got us, you and me are the ones that'll make a difference with the Mikaelson name.”

“What if making a difference is hard, what if… What if there's just so much to do and I can't do it all?” Hope stared down at her lap, she had already messed up with Landon, what else was going to fall apart?

“You don't give up,” Miracle replied softly. “No matter what, you look at the face of whatever is in the way and you fight until you win. Mikaelsons aren't losers, you hear me?” Miracle grinned. “We're winners.”

Hope chuckled, “yeah, okay. Winners.”

Miracle sighed, “I miss you, you know?”

“I'm right here,” Hope looked up at her sister.

“I know, it's just… It feels like you're so busy with other things. You even went to New Orleans and,” Miracle paused. “I don't know, I just feel like I'm missing out,” she shrugged.

Without a response, Hope wrapped her arms around Miracle. She shut her eyes tightly to avoid those stupid tears that wanted to fall. But no matter how hard she fought, the tears poured down her cheeks. Hope nestled into her sister with her grip tightening.

The two stayed like that for a while, Miracle thought about pulling away from her sister a few times but Hope's grip refused to let her go. So, Miracle tightened her own grip and pulled Hope even closer if that was possible. 

In this moment, Miracle could never believe that her sister was behind Emma's disappearance. She couldn't see her own twin using black magic spells nor could she see her sister being the culprit who stopped Landon from talking. She could see no wrong in Hope because in this moment, she could only see a broken hearted girl.

Miracle only saw a girl in need of her twin sister. 

Hope sniffed before slowly pulling away from her sister moments later. “And yeah, you can be oblivious at times.” 

The sisters laugh despite having heavy hearts at the moment. 

“Shut up,” Miracle chuckled. She reached over to wipe away Hope's fallen tears and smiled softly at her twin. “You okay?”

Hope looked down at her bed but nodded, “Yeah. I guess I needed that,” She sniffed again. 

“I'm here, anytime,” Miracle got off of Hope's bed and turned to her own. 

“Wait,” Hope called out. Miracle gazed over at her sister waiting for her to continue. “Can you… Can you sleep in my bed tonight?” she mumbled in a low tone. 

Miracle walked over to her bed to turn off her lamp. She turned back over to Hope and crawled into her bed. Once the two settled, Hope reached over to her lamp and shut it off. 

“Remember when we were younger and you hated sleeping in your own bed?” Miracle asked with a smile on her face. “Mom would always tell you one day I'd want my personal space.”

“And I'd say I was your personal space,” Hope giggled, “I couldn't forget.”

“Mom had been a little wrong though,” Miracle says, “I'd never want space from you,” she says softly. “We're all we got in this world now.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hope replied quietly. She scooted closer to her sister and cuddled into her. Hope probably should have been more attentive with her sister knowing the next parts of her plan would mean they'd be separated for a while.

She couldn't have anyone stopping her. 

Not even her sister.


End file.
